


Hellhound of Death

by ItstheBookworm



Series: Hellhound Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But No One Major, Camden is also Harry, Cute Liam, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Everyone is a puppy too, Evil Wizards, F/M, Harry goes by Jordan, Harry has weird powers, Harry trains Stiles, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I swear it's not a foursome, Jordan Parrish is a Hellhound, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death, Minor Character Death, MoD!Harry, MoD!Harry Potter, None that Major, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Liam, Semi-gruesome scenes, So is Jordan, Some OC's - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, They're just puppies, Three persons in one, and Camden, and Jordan, bamf!Lydia, cute Isaac, harry is himself, it's weird i know, some evil OC's, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish, Camden Lahey, and Harry Potter are all one person. Once the Wizarding War was over, Harry Potter fled with his godson Teddy Lupin. Camden Lahey was born. When he died, Jordan Parrish appeared. Now, with the help of the McCall Pack, Jordan will have to right the balance of the world. But, with new enemies and evils from both worlds, it will be harder than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Soooo, first Teen Wolf fanfic. But it is a crossover with Harry Potter and this isn’t my first Harry Potter one. It’ll probably be confusing at first sooo… just like… stay with me. If it’s really confusing just PM me or something and I’ll do my best to clear it up.  
> Derek: Are you really using Mountain Ash…?  
> Me: You’re new here aren’t you?  
> Stiles: Can I push this button?  
> Me: No.  
> Stiles: *taps fingers on knee* What does it do?  
> Me: Opens the crocodile pit.  
> Stiles: *freezes* Really?  
> Me: Yes…  
> Derek: Why do you have a crocodile pit?  
> Me: *shrugs* Why do you have a tendency to get together with psychotic woman?  
> Stiles: That’s a low blow. Can I push the button?  
> Isaac: NO! That doesn’t really make sense though…  
> Me: It does to me. Also, I have your wolfie friend right over the crocodile pit.  
> Wolves: DON’T PUSH THE BUTTON  
> Disclaimer Here -- I have recently started Season 5 of Teen Wolf, but this is AU and some things might not match up with other things later in the season. I literally just watched the episode with the Sciles breakup.  
> 3rd Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The set up of Jordan being Harry and Camden as well as the healing of Hayden

*Eight Years Ago*  
The young boy stared behind him, his green eyes glittering. A wasteland looked back. In his hands was a wand, the Elder Wand. The ring, black gem in the middle, rested on his middle finger. A cloak, silvery gray and wispy like, was wrapped around his shoulder. One single tear slipped down his dirty face, the baby in his arms sleeping peacefully. He had to leave now. The war was over and there was no need for him. They had it under control. No one would blame him for leaving. And he had to raise his godson away from all this, away from the place where half the people praised him and the other half hated him. And he already knew where he was going to go; America. If someone were to come looking for him, they wouldn’t go there. After the Salem Witch trials America was considered the place where savages went. It was basically the Australia of the Wizarding World.  
Then he was gone.  
It wasn’t long before him and his godson settled down. With the help of the goblin’s Harry James Potter officially became Camden Henry Lahey (it only took some minor memory charms to insert himself into the family, making them believe he had grown up with them). And he gained himself a brother, Isaac. They became really close. A few tweaks to his appearance helped him fit completely. His godson kept his name, Teddy Remus. Yet his last name became Lahey as well. Isaac and the newly named Camden’s father favorited Camden for a reason Harry didn’t understand.  
Because Teddy was a metamorphmagus Harry only used his magic to conceal the constantly changing looks. So far it was only hair and eye color, but it was becoming more and more. Harry took a job in the military, becoming a HDT. One of Harry’s few friends, a man named Matthew Jones, took care of his godson. But then Harry finally found out more about him being the Master of Death. He could feel his magic changing him. Then one day, an explosion caused everyone in his unit to die. Only Harry remained, but he was declared dead to his family. But that was when Harry knew he couldn’t return. He was a hellhound now. So Camden Henry Lahey died that day, with his godson Teddy Remus Lahey.  
Jordan Hamish Parrish was born, with his son Theodore (Ted) Richard Parrish. He became a deputy in another town and the Lahey family moved to Beacon Hills to forget about their child’s death. Unknown to Jordan, Isaac was now being locked in freezers after his mother’s death. Life was good, until one day, five years after the death of Harry Potter, he felt drawn to Beacon Hills. At first he hesitated, but then (at the pull of his magic and hellhound abilities) packed up his family and moved across the country to become a deputy of Beacon Hills. Three years later is when our story begins.  
*Present Day (aka after Sciles breakup (though they technically weren’t dating))*  
Deputy Jordan Parrish returned home, to his eight year old son. Ted (or Teddy as he preferred to be called) immediately ran into his arms and hugged his father tightly. Jordan returned it just as tightly. A small smile crossed Jordan’s face as he nuzzled his son’s hair, letting the charm drop. It had only been a slight comfort when he found out that Teddy wasn’t on the deadpool, as he knew that if he died (which Death assured him he was immortal to everyone/everything but Death himself killing him) Teddy would be alone.  
“Papa, what’s wrong?” Teddy asked, a surprisingly smart eight year old.  
“Nothing Teddy, isn’t it past your bedtime though?” Jordan asked sternly.  
Teddy grinned innocently, wearing his truck pajama pants and one of Jordan’s old t-shirts. A small sigh escaped Jordan’s lips and he led Teddy to his bedroom. Only the deputies at the station knew of Teddy, and only the ones he trusted had ever met Teddy. That was only the Sheriff and his son however. Teddy had been babysat by Stiles a few times when Jordan had to work overnight. There had been a few times when Jordan had to bring Teddy to work (actually once and he had pretty much hung out with the Sheriff the whole time, looking over his shoulder and helping him figure out cases).  
“I’ll tell you a story if you lay down and at least try to go to sleep,” Jordan said, pulling Teddy’s blue blanket up to the kids chin.  
“Okay.”  
He combed out Teddy’s currently blue hair, that had a pink strip it in, “There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.  
And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.  
Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death’s gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.  
The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.  
That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother’s throat.  
And so Death took the first brother for his own.  
Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.  
Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.  
And so Death took the second brother for his own.  
But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.”*  
Before Jordan had finished the story, Teddy was half asleep. And by the time he had finished, his son was deeply asleep. With a long and tired sigh, Jordan went downstairs. He could feel some scotch calling his name. Lydia had practically figured out what he was. And Lydia was the first person he felt like he could tell his secret too. He was already planning to have her meet Teddy, as Teddy had a good instinct about other people. If Teddy didn’t like her, then Jordan wouldn’t trust her. He was already planning to ask Scott, or Derek (as he had returned to Beacon Hills last night, apparently Stiles had called him), to teach Teddy how to control his shift on the Full Moons.  
His phone rang and Jordan quickly answered it. Because of how close it was to the Full Moon, Teddy didn’t sleep easily.  
“Jordan?” It was Lydia.  
“What is it?” Jordan asked, leaning against the counter and straining his ears to listen to Teddy’s deep breathing.  
“Hayden is dying, we need you here.”  
“Lydia…” the only reason he wasn’t still in the cell was because Stiles couldn’t babysit tonight (more like the Sheriff wouldn’t let Stiles), “I can’t leave right now.”  
“Please,” she sounded desperate and Jordan couldn’t help but feel his hero-complex return, “Stiles and Scott are fighting, Liam won’t trust Scott, Theo is acting weird, no one knows where Malia is, Derek is siding with Stiles so Scott is even angrier than normal… We need you.”  
Jordan ran a hand through his light brown hair. He had chosen it to fit in with the Lahey’s, but changed his eye color and let his hair grow out a bit. It was enough change that no one would mistake him as Camden. Though he highly doubted there was anyone here who actually knew Camden enough to actually even consider the fact. The only ones who might actually know of Camden is the Sheriff and Stiles, but Camden was dead so they wouldn’t consider it.  
“Please Jordan,” Lydia pleaded.  
“Is he coming?” Jordan heard Liam in the background. He sounded so depressed, like he had practically given up. Liam was… so desperate. Jordan knew what that was like, he had been there once.  
“I’m on my way…” Jordan said, running a hand through his hair, “Give me like… ten minutes though.”  
He hung up before Lydia could say anything else. It was with a heavy heart he went upstairs to his son. For a few minutes he just stared at his peaceful sleeping face, before casting a charm to let him know when he woke up. Then he cast a few wards to keep anything from getting to Teddy, putting Mountain Ash around his room as a safety measure. Then he left a note next to the bed, to let Teddy know where he was if he did wake up. Jordan kissed his son’s forehead before leaving.  
It only took him a few minutes to get to the animal clinic. He worked in one as a kid, during the summers when he was still at Hogwarts. When he was at Hogwarts he actually trained with Madame Pomfrey to become a Healer. Then, after becoming Master of Death, he chose to become a Healer again. He already caused enough death and destruction, was it a crime to want to help people?  
Lydia opened the door the second he got close.  
“Thank you…” she whispered softly as he walked past.  
The only thing he did was nod to acknowledge her. Once inside he could sense all the tension in the air, as well as grief and anger. Raising a single eyebrow (something that he had always loved to use as it made people uncomfortable, Stiles called it his “dad-look” and even Teddy had started to use it), Jordan entered the room. Immediately he sought out Liam and Hayden, completely ignoring everyone else.  
A strange look crossed Derek’s face as he walked past, the werewolf inhaling his scent as he passed. Jordan chose to ignore it, knowing that born werewolves could tell the scent of Hellhounds/Master of Death/just magic in general. Immediately Jordan knelt down next to Hayden, his magic flaring angrily. This was wrong, what she is was wrong. The balance was disrupted. Now he understood why his hellhound was taking over to take them to the Nemeton, as it was the only way to restore order.  
“Can you help her…?” Liam asked.  
The young werewolf’s face was streaked with tears. Hayden was struggling to breathe and Jordan could feel her life leaving her slowly. It was before her time, he knew that the second he saw her. It was with a gentle touch that his hand caressed her cheek. His magic was angry and he knew his eyes were gold now.  
“Jordan?” Stiles asked, ignoring the glare Scott sent him, “What are you doing?”  
“You smell wrong,” Derek stated bluntly.  
“I’m sure I do,” Jordan replied before grinning at Derek.  
“You smell like Death.”  
“Well, you’re the first person to tell me that.”  
Liam suddenly turned away from Jordan, looking straight at Hayden. Her heartbeat had paused for a second, before starting up again. But it was weaker.  
“Can you help her?” Liam begged.  
“He’s more of a puppy than Isaac,” Stiles muttered to Derek.  
It was with practice that Jordan’s heartbeat didn’t jump when he heard his adoptives brothers name. Liam turned his tear filled eyes to Stiles, not even glaring at him. He looked like a kicked puppy.  
“I can’t help her. But I can take you somewhere that can,” Jordan said.  
Liam swelled with hope. Carefully Jordan picked up Hayden, supporting her head much like he did when Teddy was an infant. Immediately Liam jumped up, rushing towards Jordan’s side.  
“I’m coming with you,” Liam immediately said.  
“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Jordan replied, unable to help but think that Liam was a lot like him.  
“You’re going to the Nemeton,” Lydia realized, “But she isn’t dead yet.”  
Stiles looked up, his eyes searching out Jordan. There was almost a small hint of… was that hope? Derek moved closer to Stiles.  
“I’m assuming you’re all going with me?” Jordan asked.  
Theo crossed his arms, looking straight at Jordan. His eyes were filled with anger and… worry? Everyone was acting weird today and Jordan wanted to find out why. Then his charm went off, telling him that Teddy is awake. He hesitated at first before looking at Stiles.  
“Can you head to my house? You know where everything is,” Jordan said, “Please.”  
Stiles nodded immediately, his face pale. He patted Derek’s shoulder before heading outside. Almost on second thought Stiles looked back at everyone, scanning their faces, before running a hand through his hair. He looked down at the ground before leaving. Immediately Jordan relaxed, Teddy was taken care of.  
“Alright, let’s go,” Jordan said.  
Everyone followed him to the car. Liam quickly got into the backseat, taking Hayden back from Jordan. Derek got in the back with him, Scott and Theo opting to stay behind. Lydia climbed into the front seat next to Jordan. They drove towards the woods, Jordan letting instinct take him towards the Nemeton.  
“Why does Stiles have to go to your house?” Lydia asked before frowning, “Where do you even live?”  
Jordan smiled at her. Lydia reminded him of Hermione sometimes. But in a good way. However, Lydia was her own person so Jordan usually refused to even try comparing Lydia to anyone he knew in any of his old lives. Not even his old lovers.  
“I’ll explain sometime… Just not now,” Jordan amended, “As it’s a long story. One that we don’t have time for.”  
“Jordan…”  
“I’ll explain once Hayden’s better.”  
“She’s getting worse,” Liam whispered.  
Jordan tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Stopping the car when there was no more room for them to continue driving. Liam got out, cradling a barely conscious Hayden. Her heartbeat was getting slower and slower. Carefully Jordan took her from Liam, cradling her to his chest. Almost subconsciously his body began to flame and smoke, trying to restore the balance and return the girl back to being human. But his magic alone wouldn’t manage it.  
Derek started next to him, moving away slightly to avoid being burnt. His eyes reflecting the flames back at him, fear crossing the born werewolf’s face. Jordan felt regret for a second before walking towards the Nemeton. He ignored how Liam went to tackle him, worried that the flames would hurt Hayden. However Lydia held him back, watching Jordan.  
The walk to the Nemeton seemed shorter than it was when he first came with Lydia. Everyone recoiled at the sight of the bodies surrounding the base. Fear returned to Liam’s eyes.  
“You said you’d help her!!” Liam screamed, struggling against Derek and Lydia.  
Jordan laid Hayden on the Nemeton, feeling the wild magic cover her. All the mercury drained out of her body and her body began to return to normal. With the help of Jordan’s magic she healed completely. Every slight issue and imperfection was healed. Hayden inhaled deeply, her heartbeat returning to normal. Liam relaxed, going limp in the others arms.  
“She’s resting,” Jordan whispered, touching Hayden’s forehead.  
“I think you owe us an explanation,” Derek demanded.  
“I’m only going to explain once. And it’s not tonight.”  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, the werewolf not liking the answer. Yet Jordan wasn’t going to let himself be intimidated. He didn’t care what the others thought. Right now he just wanted to go home, rest, and take care of his son. And, judging by how exhausted Stiles looked earlier, he was going to have to insist that the teenage boy stay the night. There was no way that Stiles was driving back to his house that tired.  
“I’m coming with you,” Lydia demanded.  
“Lydia…”  
“No.”  
There was no arguing with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan telling the Pack everything except being the Master of Death, Scott calling Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Does anyone actually read these things? Also thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/or reviewed.
> 
> Stiles: Can I talk to them? *tapping fingers on sound board*
> 
> Me: You already are.
> 
> Stiles: Really? You’re not pulling my leg here are you?
> 
> Me: Does it look like I am?
> 
> Derek: I don’t think he meant it literally.
> 
> Me: Oh I know he doesn’t.
> 
> Isaac: Do I show up in this chapter? Me: Now that would be telling.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- Puppy Liam and Puppy Isaac are adorable and two puppies together!! *squeals* (BTW, I finally finished season 5. However this story takes place after Sciles breakup and will, mostly, follow canon other than a few changes)

 

**3rd Person POV**

Jordan unlocked the door to his house, startling slightly when something knocked into his legs. Teddy’s head barely reached his bellybutton and his arms barely wrapped around Jordan’s waist. Looking around, Jordan spied Stiles sitting on the couch with a smug grin on his face. In his hands was the bottle of mountain ash.

“How did you even manage to use this?” Stiles asked as Lydia walked around Jordan, “You’re a supernatural creature.”

“That is part of what I have to tell you,” Jordan said, lifting Teddy (who was below-average in height) onto his hips.

“What are you telling them?”

Before Jordan could answer, Scott and Theo walked in. Earlier Liam had texted Scott the address of Jordan’s house, as Jordan didn’t want to repeat this twice. The weird thing was, however, Theo couldn’t get through the front door. Well, that was one of the weird things. The other weird thing was Teddy’s eyes glowing yellow, growling at Scott. Immediately Scott’s eyes turned alpha red and he growled back. However Teddy didn’t falter, he lunged out of Jordan’s arms and flung himself (full werewolfism and all) and clawed at Scott. Everyone jumped to go save their alpha, but Jordan held them back. No matter how much Scott tried to calm Teddy down, even letting the young boy claw at him so that he wouldn’t get on Jordan’s bad side, the young beta wouldn’t listen. Scott growled, trying to use his werewolf prowess to make Teddy submit, however this only caused Teddy to attack harder.

“Teddy!” Jordan snapped, his own eyes flashing gold.

It took Derek growling at Teddy to make his submit. The little werewolf clambered to Derek’s feet and ducked his head. Everyone watched as Teddy shifted back to normal, Stiles looking on in shock. Never before when he had babysat the little boy had he had this issue with him. Little sniffles escaped the boy and Jordan scooped him up easily.

“I’ll explain once he’s in bed,” Jordan whispered, rubbing the boy’s back.

Everyone waited downstairs as Jordan brought Teddy upstairs. For a second Lydia hesitated, before following Jordan. She walked over to the door, leaning against the doorframe, as Jordan tucked Teddy into bed. There was quiet muttering from the bedroom, probably Teddy arguing against going to sleep. Then she heard a bedtime story, one that she had never heard before. It was about a wizard… and a cauldron? This was something that… she was pretty sure at least, wasn’t a real story.

“You have a son?” Lydia asked once Jordan left the room.

“Godson yes. Now I have to deal with a certain werewolf that can’t enter my house,” Jordan said, crossing his arms.

“Why can’t he enter your house anyways? If you used mountain ash none of us would have gotten in.” Jordan smiled at Lydia. The kind of smile that only aggravated the person it was aimed at.

Lydia humphed and headed downstairs, her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her. With a small genuine smile, Jordan followed her. He didn’t close Teddy’s door all the way. The child was scared of the dark, but refused to have a nightlight. Their compromise had been Jordan leaving the door partially open so that the light from the hallway would filter in. Once downstairs Jordan immediately headed to the door, noticing that Theo was still waiting on the front porch. His eyebrow raised up at the sight. By now he would have thought that Theo would have left. Apparently the teenager was too proud for that.

“You gonna let me in?” Theo asked, leaning against the door.

“No. My wards would have left you in… if you had honest intentions that is,” Jordan said, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Scott demanded.

Scott looked around for help, Liam looking away. Hayden sat on the couch next to Stiles, putting her head in her hands. They all trusted Jordan and Liam had noticed the dead body of Donovan, how the story that Scott had told him was wrong. If Stiles had killed him by smashing his brain in with a wrench, how had a hole in the middle of his chest come into play?

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Jordan said, pulling out the Elder Wand.

Theo stepped backwards, “What is that?”

“A wand,” he pressed it against Theo’s forehead, the teenage freezing in shock.

“You’re a wizard!”

“Obliviate.”

Theo’s eyes went blank before he fell to the ground. Not a complete bastard, Jordan caught him before simply leaving him on the sidewalk. Then he called Deputy Romero, asking her to pick up a teenager that was passed out on his sidewalk. Once he returned inside, Scott went to attack him. Derek quickly grabbed the angry True Alpha.

“Time to explain,” Derek growled, “Wizards don’t exist in America.”

“No we do. But we don’t have any big settlements. There’s Salem Institute, but people just think that it’s for smart kids,” Jordan explained sitting down, slipping his wand back up his sleeve.

“Tell us your story.”

Liam leaned forward, only moving back again when Scott glared at him with red alpha eyes.

With a weary sigh, Jordan leaned back in the chair. His brown eyes scanned everyone, all of whom tried to look disinterested but were failing.

“First thing you need to know is that I’m not Jordan Parrish, Jordan Parrish doesn’t exist. I’m also not Camden Lahey, Camden Lahey doesn’t exist… Well, he does but he doesn’t,” Jordan said, shaking his head, “That’s just too confusing to get into.”

“Did you say Lahey?” Stiles asked, sitting up, “As in Lahey, Lahey?”

“Yes…”

“Isaac Lahey’s older brother?”

Immediately Jordan sat up, staring at Stiles with emotions bubbling in his eyes. “You know Isaac?” Jordan demanded.

“He was my beta,” Derek growled, “He moved to France with Argent, haven’t seen him since.”

Jordan fell heavily back onto the seat, dragging his hand through his hair. It was clear that he was overwhelmed hearing about his brother again. He never thought that he would ever hear Isaac’s name again, much less find his friends.

“If you’re not Jordan… or Camden, then who are you really?” Lydia asked, gently putting a small hand onto Jordan’s shoulder.

“My real name is Harry James Potter,” Jordan said heavily. And then he went into the story. He told them all about the Dursleys, how he was left there after his parent’s murder. Then about finding out about Hogwarts, learning magic. And then killing his teacher who was possessed by Voldemort. Then he told them about the summer after and being locked in his room, getting freed by the Twins and Ron. He told them about Dobby and how horrible of a teacher Lockhart was. Then came the diary, the petrifications and getting bit by a basilisk but getting saved by Fawkes. Jordan went on about third year and blowing up his aunt, being scared about Sirius Black and then ultimately finding out how the convict was his godfather. How much he hated him until he found out the truth and telling them about Lupin. There was a small break before he told them about fourth year, going through the tournament constantly fearing about dying before watching his friend (however short that friendship was) being murdered by Lord Voldemort.

And then he went on to fifth year. Telling them how angry he was that there was no information from anyone, not even from Sirius. And then the Dementors attack and the trial. On he went telling them about Umbridge and the DA, how proud he was about everyone being successful. Then, with a heavy heart and the words sticking in his throat, he told them about Sirius’ death. Sixth year was even harder to go through. He told them all about the weird actions of Draco, how he followed them around. Telling them how awful Snape was as a DADA teacher and Slughorn praising him constantly. He told them all about Dumbledore’s lessons and how confusing they were. There were no hesitations in telling them about the horcruxes. He skimmed through Dumbledore’s insanity and death. And lastly he told them about the last year, or lack of it. He told them about the camping, the going from place to place in fear. And then he continued on about finding the horcruxes, nearly dying from getting the Gryffindor sword. He told them about it all. And then he got to the Last Battle, when he went to Voldemort to die. He told them about the dread he felt, the fear pumping through his veins. Jordan told them about how he had all of the Hallows, except one. But how it was already his. When he died he was the owner of all three Hallows, and that made him the Master of Death, however he didn’t tell them what it meant and skirted around the details. Jordan didn’t explain that he was the Master of Death. He explained how he defeated Voldemort, before faking his own death (as well as Teddy’s) and moving to America to start over. Then he explained how he became Camden and, with his powers, mentally grew up in that family anyways. Explaining how he was actually Camden and Harry.

“It’s really hard to explain, you’d have to experience it yourself,” Jordan had said, running a hand through his hair.

“But Camden died,” Stiles said.

“They only thought I did, but Camden died that night. But my family thought I was dead so Camden died, and Jordan was born.”

That was when Jordan explained how he found out he was a Hellhound. Both Camden Lahey and Teddy Lahey died that day, but Jordan and Theodore Parrish were born. He explained deciding to make Jordan, instead of inserting himself into another family. After dying as a Lahey, much before his time, Jordan decided he hadn’t want to put another family through losing a child.

“And that’s where we are now,” Jordan finished, sighing deeply. Lydia gently squeezed Jordan’s shoulder, her hand having stayed there throughout the whole story telling, before letting go. Silence reigned across the room, Stiles pacing. From where he was standing, Derek watched Stiles walk to one wall and then back to another.

“We should tell Isaac,” Stiles said.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause Camden is dead!” Jordan exclaimed, “I felt myself get torn apart then placed piece by piece back together, my magic is the only reason I’m still alive! I’m not Camden anymore, he died in the explosion. Much like Harry died when the battle was over.”

“You’re still Harry, you’re still Camden,” Stiles argued vehemently, “You can’t just stop being them, much like you can’t stop being Jordan.”

Lydia silenced everyone with a look, hazel eyes (that leaned more towards a green color) glaring at everyone. Even though Liam and Scott hadn’t said anything, it was clear they still felt guilty. Next to her Jordan got up, looking towards the stairs that led to Teddy’s room.

“I think it’s time you all left,” Jordan said softly, “It’s obvious I can’t stop you from telling Isaac, but if you let him get his hopes up only for him to be severely disappointed it’s your fault.”

“You’re scared,” Stiles whispered, “You’re scared he’ll hate you, you’re scared that he won’t be able to accept you as you.” Jordan didn’t answer, but his grip on the stairway railing tightened. However this didn’t make Stiles stop. “He won’t you know… He might be angry at first. But Isaac is a puppy, he’ll just be glad you’re alive,” Stiles said.

Nothing answered him other than the sound of footsteps. Everyone looked at each other before leaving the house, Lydia hesitating before she closed the door behind her. She looked at the others, Scott with his phone out already, before nodding slightly.

“Call, text whatever, Isaac and tell him about,” she hesitated, not knowing what to call him.

“Yeah, we’ll do that. You get to have damage control however,” Stiles said, running a hand through his unruly mop of hair.

Lydia gave him an unimpressed look before flipping her hair over her shoulders. The group walked down the street, noticing that Theo was no longer there.

“How do we know he’s telling the truth? We might be calling Isaac back here for nothing,” Derek said, despite not being an alpha anymore he still had a connection to his first real beta (he didn’t really count Jackson).

“He wasn’t lying,” Scott ground out, “You would know that if you listened to his heartbeat.”

Derek just glowered at him. If anyone noticed Stiles hanging around in the back, no one said anything. His head was bowed slightly, his shoulders slumped a bit. Scott left them without saying anything to Stiles, riding his bike home. Stiles hesitated a second before opening his Jeep’s door.

“Need a ride?” He asked the other two.

Wordlessly, Derek jerked his head towards where his black Camaro was parked. Stiles worried at his bottom lip before nodding. Lydia however got into the passenger seat, quietly buckling herself in. Everyone else had dispersed by then so Stiles got in next to Lydia.

“I think we’re being too suspicious of him,” Lydia commented before Stiles could turn over the car.

Stiles didn’t say anything, starting the car before pulling out. For a second Lydia just stared at him before looking away. The silence was broken when Stiles stopped at the stop sign at the end of Jordan’s street.

“I still think he’s not telling us something,” Stiles commented.

“Obviously,” Lydia replied rolling her eyes, “He just told his life story to a bunch of teenagers. Wouldn’t you like to keep some of the more personal things to you?”

“How did he survive the bomb explosion Lydia? How did he survive the killing curse? There’s something that he’s not telling us. I’m talking to Deaton tomorrow,” Stiles drove towards Lydia’s house, “You can join me. I know you want to know.”

“Stiles…”

“No Lydia! His magic can’t be so strong that it can put him back together after getting BLOWN UP!!” Stiles roared, hitting the wheel harshly.

Lydia just stared at him. Her eyes were filled with sympathy and she stayed quiet, knowing that if she said anything Stiles would just blow up again. Stiles struggled to calm down, his finger clenching and unclenching the steering wheel. Slowly he calmed down and Lydia opened her door.

“How about we wait for Isaac to come back before we do anything rash,” Lydia said reasonably, grabbing her purse, “Promise me that you will Stiles.”

“I promise Lyds…” Stiles replied semi-angrily, “But you gotta promise to stay away from Jordan until we’re positive we can trust him.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders and going inside her house.

_~“Hey Isaac, you gotta come back to Beacon Hills.”~_

_~“What are you talking about Scott? I’m fine in France.”~_

_~“It has to do with your brother.”~_

_~“... What about Camden?”~_

_~“It’d be better if you saw for yourself.”~_

_~“TELL ME SCOTT!!!”~_

_~“Camden’s alive…”~_

_~“What?! He blew up Scott!!!”~_

_~“It’s a long story, just get here Isaac.”~_

_~“I’ll be there tomorrow. You better explain.”~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Sorry it took so long to get this updated. I had surgery last thursday and then I had a bunch of school work and it just didn’t work out until now.
> 
> Isaac: That’s it? My only appearance is a phone call.
> 
> Malia: That’s better than me, I don’t even show up.
> 
> Me: Argue later.
> 
> Review Here -- Isaac will show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Jackson have returned too Beacon Hills, but brought some unwanted guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: The plot is finally coming into play. It’ll start with Isaac this time, like the chapter.
> 
> Jordan/Harry: I can’t believe you’re bringing Isaac back.
> 
> Me: And Jackson… Let’s just say Isaac was living with Jackson after Argent left.
> 
> Derek: You’re really bringing people in.
> 
> Stiles: I might have called in a few favours… After the whole Theo convincing Scott to hate me thing.
> 
> Me: Shush! Spoilers guys. Why do I tell you anything?
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- No one recognizes references I make when I roleplay with them…
> 
> 3rd Person POV

****Isaac was nervous. Next to him Jackson was looking for their bags. Most likely the other male could smell the fear and nervousness that was probably wafting off of him. It wasn’t like he could control it. Apparently his older brother, his _brother_ , was still alive. Isaac was a bit angry at Camden too though. Why hadn’t he tried to communicate, why hadn’t he tried to talk to them? His brother left him alone, left him to be abused by their father!

“Calm down Isaac, your eyes are glowing,” Jackson ordered grabbing their bags.

“Sorry,” Isaac grumbled, grabbing his bags from Jackson.

“Scott is waiting for us outside.”

Isaac could smell him too. He smelled like anxiety, fear, anger, and there was even a hint of distrust in there. The two werewolves shared a look before leaving the airport terminal. Outside Scott was waiting with someone Isaac hadn’t ever met. Just smelling the other boy cause Isaac’s hackles to raise. Judging by the growl next to him, Jackson didn’t like the other boy either. The two exchanged looks.

“I don’t like him…” Isaac said softly.  
“Be careful around him,” Jackson agreed.

Scott got out of the car to meet them. His eyes flickering behind them where a group of redheads and a random brown haired girl stood. They looked around the airport before walking away. Isaac dismissed it as a family reunion or something. Off to the side a platinum blonde haired boy and girl (maybe they were siblings?) stood with a dark haired boy and two twin redheads stood staring after the group that walked away. The two groups smelled differently, but none of them could put their fingers on it.

“Isaac!” Scott then caught sight of Jackson, “Jackson?”

“He wouldn’t let me come back by myself. Especially after Stiles told him all that was going on,” Isaac said, noticing how Scott’s face shut down at the sound of Stiles name.

“Who is he?” Jackson demanded.

“That’s Theo, he went to school with us in like seventh grade Jackson,” Scott reminded him.

“He was a douche.”

“So were you.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and gently tugged Isaac’s jacket. The two boys met the others eyes. Jackson jerked his head to the side, towards where the rental cars were. Isaac’s eyes gleamed with understanding.

“We rented a car. I thought you knew,” Jackson said with his usual douchebagness, “I texted Lydia to tell you. Maybe she didn’t get it in time.”

Jackson dragged Isaac away. They left Scott in shock behind them. Once they were out of Scott’s hearing range Isaac looked at Jackson with a hint of confusion.  
“Do you even have American money to pay for the rental car?” Isaac asked.

“There’s a rental car place not that far from Beacon Hills,” Jackson ignored Isaac’s question, “We can drop the car off there and have Lydia pick us up.”

“Jackson.”

“Yes I have the money, shut up. You’re worse than Stilinski sometimes.”

Isaac decided not to take it personally. One of the things he learned while he lived with Jackson and the Whittemore family that Jackson only struck out like that when he was scared or felt backed in a corner. Instead of responding Isaac nudged Jackson gently, laughing when he rented a Porsche.

“Shouldn’t you text Lydia? Just telling her that we got a rental car or something,” Isaac asked.

“Nah, it’s Lydia.”

However Isaac at least texted Lydia to tell her that they needed to be picked up at the rental car place. They drove off, not realizing that both of the parties mentioned before were following them at a slight distance. Far enough away that they wouldn’t notice but close enough that the ones in the car couldn’t lose them.

“So I’m not the only one that doesn’t like Theo,” Lydia said with her arms crossed once they got to the rental car place, “That’s good to know. I know Scott broke up with Stiles but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

“That’s not all,” Isaac piped up as he switched the bags from the rental car into Lydia’s, “Scott immediately shut down when I mentioned Stiles’ name.”

Jackson didn’t say anything for a long time, his eyes scanning the road. They narrowed in on a random car that was driving by, it was an old minivan. Isaac noticed and looked at Jackson confused. Apparently Lydia hadn’t noticed as she was talking to the rental car man, giving the keys and money to him.

“Get in the car,” Lydia ordered, opening the driver's side door.

“They’ve been following us,” Jackson suddenly said, “They’ve passed this street five time.”

“They could be lost,” Isaac suggested, not looking up from his phone.

“Five times? And that car,” Jackson subtly pointed his head to another car that’s passed by, “That’s its seventh time.”

Isaac looked up from where he was biding on a scarf, watching the silver mercedes pass by the front of the driveway. His eyes narrowed in on it and he inhaled the surrounding air deeply. Not that it helped, there was to much gasoline and burnt rubber to be able to get a proper scent out of it.

“We should go…” Lydia whispered softly, slamming the car door behind her.

Isaac climbed into the back seat and Jackson got into the front. There was only one way to get out of the rental car area, and that was where their followers were at. Lydia pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road, doing all she could too loose them. However even with all the diversion tactics, Lydia couldn’t lose them. She thought she did at one point and it wasn’t until they were already parked at Derek’s loft that Lydia realized that they had been followed.

“Inside, quick,” Lydia ordered.

However it was only the old minivan that followed them up. The two werewolves and the banshee quickly ran upstairs, their bags in hand. It was quick going getting up the stairs and into Derek’s loft. Quickly Jackson and Isaac forced the door closed. Derek dropped from the pipe, looking at the two boys and Lydia curiously.

“We were followed. Don’t know why, don’t know how, but someone tracked us here,” Isaac said breathlessly.

“And you brought them to me?” Derek asked incredulously.

“They shouldn’t have been able to follow us. I used every diversion tactic in the book,” Lydia replied harshly, “There’s something else going on here.”

Derek frowned heavily and watched the others lock the door. Jackson and Isaac both walked down the steps. At first it looked like Isaac was restraining himself from attacking/hugging Derek, but then Isaac leapt across the room and tackle hugged Derek. The beta grunted and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, returning the tight hug.

“What’s going on?” Isaac demanded the second he pulled away from Derek, “All Scott told me was that Camden is alive?!”

“He’s not the Camden you know… He goes by Jordan now,” Derek explained, “The explosion that took the rest of his unit… Camden is dead to him…”

Isaac’s eyes flooded with unshed tears, “What do you mean…?”

“Jordan he… when he told us his life story he seemed detached. Not there,” Lydia took over, “He was talking in third person half the time. As though it wasn’t him anymore.”

“But he’s still Camden,” Isaac asked sounding confused, “He’s still the brother I grew up with.”  
“I didn’t know Camden,” Lydia replied, “So I don’t know. But apparently he was someone before he was Camden, some kid named Harry Potter.”

Before Isaac could reply, a look of confusion on his face, the door flung open. The redheaded group (which was really only three of them, a boy and girl with what seemed to be their mother) from earlier with the one bushy brown haired girl stormed in. Sticks were in their hands, pointing at the three werewolves and the banshee. Well, they weren’t exactly sticks. The werewolves could sense something on the wands. They couldn’t really describe it though. It was like… dangerous but controlled. The eye of a hurricane. Like a dog leash on a Great White Shark, or a comet. It kinda was like how Deaton sensed, but different. Does that make sense?

“By order of the Ministry of Magic!” The redhead boy with freckles exclaimed in a wavery authoritative tone, “You are required to hand over the location of one Harry Potter!”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Back at Stiles house there was a meeting too. However this one had the rest of the pack, except Scott and Theo (even though half of them didn’t even consider Theo pack and Stiles certainly didn’t). Liam and Hayden were sharing a rug on the ground of Stiles bedroom, Malia was sitting on the window sill, Kira was sitting on Stiles’ desk chair, hell even Ethan and Danny were there. Ethan was sitting on a beanbag (looking dangerous even then) with Danny leaning against his legs. Stiles was surrounded by books on his bed, himself sitting in the middle.

“Where’s Lydia and Derek?” Kira asked, “And what about Scott?”

“Scott is blinded by Theo’s deception,” Malia replied, the ever blunt one, “Lydia and Derek are dealing with Isaac and Jackson.”

“Jackson’s back?” Danny asked sounding surprised.

“He came back with Isaac,” Kira answered, “But that’s not the point. Scott is our alpha, he should at least sit in the meeting.”  
“Until we’re sure that Theo doesn’t have his claws sunk into Scott… he can’t be here,” Stiles replied

Kira frowned deeply and looked away. A soft sigh escaped Hayden’s mouth and she looked up at Stiles. However he wouldn’t look at anyone, instead busying himself with the books. Then the werewolves in the room sat up, Malia turning around to look out the window. Confusion crossed the werecoyotes face and all the werewolves crowded around her. Kira, Danny, and Stiles all exchanged confused looks before they tried to look out the window as well. A silver mercedes was parked right outside the window.

“Huh, I don’t recognize that car…” Stiles muttered, “Or the people.”

A mismatched group of twin redheads, a dark haired muscular boy, a boy and girl with platinum blonde hair. But then three girls and a boy came out of nowhere. One of the girl’s had olive skin and dark hair, it was up in a ponytail and she looked determined. Another girl had dark hair and eyes with pale skin. The last girl was African America, her hair in tight little braids. The boy had dark sandy blonde hair, grown out a bit and had a windswept look.

“Who are they?” Liam asked softly, moving away from the window.

A split second later the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped and looked away from the window. When they looked back out the window the mercedes was still there, but the people were gone. The group looked at each other again before an anonymous vote had Stiles going to the door. He opened it and the people from earlier stood on his doorstep.

“We need Harry, we need to warn him,” The dark haired boy said.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked, tapping his finger on the door, “Wait no. I don’t want to know. You’re probably something supernatural or brought it to us. I don’t like new creatures coming to town. They usually end up killing someone or one of the pack and I really don’t need that right now. So if you could just go and find someone else to bother.”

“Could you just let us in?” the platinum blonde boy sneered, “It’s not good manners to leave us out in the cold.”

“I’m really considering it.”

Before he could slam the door on their face one of the redhead twins (they were obviously twins because they were identical to the last freckle) put his foot in the doorway. Liam appeared at the top steps and glared down at the people on the doorstep.

“Stiles they’re not human,” Liam warned.

“I’ve got that Liam. Go back into my room,” Stiles ordered.

“Yes Mom.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Liam and then looked back at the group in the doorway. They looked desperate, so very desperate to see Jordan (or whatever he called himself) and Stiles sighed before letting them in.

“What’s your names?” Stiles asked after he told the werewolves to come down.

The platinum blonde girl was sitting next to the dark haired boy on the loveseat, the twin redheads sitting on either side of the olive skinned girl and the african american girl, the platinum blonde hair boy was sitting alone in the armchair, and then the girl with dark hair sat on the floor next to the sandy haired boy.

“I’m Luna,” the platinum blonde haired girl said.  
“I’m Neville, that’s Fred and George,” the dark haired boy gestured to the red haired twins, “Katie Bell,” the olive skinned girl waved, “Angelina Johnson,” the african american girl nodded at them, “Draco Malfoy,” the platinum haired boy gave a polite nod, “Alicia Spinnet,” the dark haired girl smiled at them, “Oliver Wood,” the sandy haired boy gave a grim nod.

“You’re here for someone named Harry? We don’t know anyone by that name,” Stiles wasn’t technically lying, he knew this Harry by Jordan Parrish, and he also recognized the name of these people from Harry’s story.

“Harry Potter, his magical signature has changed some but it’s all over you guys… It’s all over this city. A bit suppressed yes. We didn't notice until we found some werwolf walking around with his magical signature all over him. So when he went on the plane we followed. Beacon Hills is practically drenched in his magical signature. The second we landed we felt it,” One of the twins (Stiles couldn’t figure out who was who with them, though he was sure the werewolves could figure them out) said to them, “So if you could please just help us find him. Someone else is out there looking for him too. If we don’t get to him first.”  
“Why should we trust you?”

“Because we may be his only chance…” Luna replied, her silvery blue eyes looking up at them with almost a depressed expression.

“What do you mean..?” Liam asked.

“If we don’t warn him in time, if we don’t warn him that _they’re_ here… They’re gonna get him and lock him into Azkaban until he loses his sanity and then they’ll kill him,” Draco said bluntly.

“What’s Azkaban?” Malia questioned.

“You don’t want to know,” Fred and George chorused.

The werewolves, kitsune, and the two humans all looked at each other. It was the way that the Twins spoke that spooked them. Almost like all emotion had been drained from them, like they couldn’t feel anything. A shiver ran down Stiles spine and he quickly looked away from the grave looking group.

“We-We’ll take you to him,” Kira stumbled over her words slightly as she got up.

“Shouldn’t we warn him?” Hayden asked.

“He’ll just run… All he does is run,” Angelina said softly, “He’s ran from the war and apparently he’s run since.”

“He didn’t used to run, he used to fight things head on. He’d run into the bloody danger,” Oliver mumbled, “Gave me heart attack.”  
“Only because he was the best seeker ever and you were obsessed with his potential,” Katie replied rolling her eyes, “But that doesn’t matter. We need to get to him. He’s in danger, him and Teddy are in danger!”

Stiles gripped his phone tighter, listening to the ringing. Usually Jordan picked up on the first ring. It was odd that it was taking him so long to actually pick up. A few rings later, a few tenseful rings later, Jordan finally picked up.

“Stiles? It’s the middle of the night,” Jordan mumbled softly through the phone.

“Is it?” Stiles looked at the clock, “Nah man it's only two in the morning.”

“It’s still too early.”

Everyone was looking at Stiles now. Even the supposed wizards (Stiles still wasn’t sure if he believed Jordan about it) were staring at him. One of the wizards, one of the red headed twins that he couldn’t differentiate between, gave him a gesture that showed him slicing his throat off. As always, Stiles ignored the others and continued talking to Jordan.

“Yeah, I just called to warn you that people are trying to kill you and all…” Fred put his head in his hands, shaking them, “But apparently that’s not anything new but maybe you already knew that…”  
“Stiles…”   
“I just wanted to give you a heads up since usually you don’t get one but whatever…”   
“Stiles!”

He jumped, “What?”

“You need to calm down, tell me what is going on,” Jordan told him harshly.

Stiles tapped his fingers nervously on the desk. All eyes were on him now, the werewolves clearly hearing what is being said on the phone. They were glaring at him, a few even looking ready to threaten them. His eyes narrowed in on the wizards, frowning heavily.

“I-it’s just a warning. We’re heading to your place okay? We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Stiles said softly.

Jordan was quiet, up until when Stiles hung up. Everyone immediately exploded at him in anger. The werewolves were partially shifted, eyes glowing their respective colors and claws out. All the wizards were just shouting angrily, Danny included (despite him being human), and Kira’s eyes were gold now.

“Look! I’m sorry, but Jordan is basically my other brother… I can’t just go without warning him!” Stiles explained,  “Liam don’t you understand?! If we were doing this too Scott wouldn’t you warn him?!”

Liam looked down quietly, not saying anything. Everyone knew that he would do it, even the wizards.   
“Liam…”   
“That’s different Stiles… He’s my alpha…” Liam argued.

“No, it’s really not…” Stiles growled out.

Before either of them could actually get into a full blown fight, Angelina and Alicia cut in quickly. Alicia grabbed Liam and pulled him back whereas Angelina stepped in front of Stiles. Both of them had a slightly angry look in their eyes and Angelina had a dangerous aura around her.

“Take us to Harry, now,” Oliver ordered.

“Fine, get in the Jeep,” Stiles snapped, grabbing his keys and storming away.

“What’s a jeep?” Fred and George chorused.

“A car,” Hayden replied getting up.

It wasn’t until they were all cramped inside the Jeep that Stiles realized that there was no way everyone could fit. He was the only one semi comfortable, but that was only because he was the driver. Everyone else was squished together. In the back all the wizards were practically sitting on top of each other, elbows in the others guts and knees in odd places. Liam was up front double buckled with Hayden in the passenger seat. Malia was opting to run there, not wanting to be stuck in the jeep with the rest. Danny decided not to go, instead him and Ethan went back to Danny’s house on a ‘date’. Kira however was crouched in the middle spot on the ground in the jeep. She looked entirely uncomfortable and was ready to jump out at moments notice.

“Just wait until my father hears about this,” Draco mumbled, Luna sitting on his lap and squished between Fred and George.

“He is not hearing about this because if he does he’ll send aurors to come take him to Azkaban,” Alicia warned, looking around Katie’s body to Draco.

“Will everyone stop moving,” Oliver grumbled, smushed against the window of the jeep, “It hurts more whenever you move around.”

“Sorry Oliver,” everyone chorused.

The ride seemed to take longer than it did yesterday. Maybe it was from worry, stress, or all of the above. His fingers tapped the steering wheel nervously and eventually he pulled out his phone and handed it to Liam. The other boy looked at him in confusion and Stiles glanced over at him for a second.

“Text Derek, tell him to meet us at Jordan’s,” Stiles ordered Liam.

“You’re not my alpha,” Liam grumbled.

“Yeah, well your alpha isn’t thinking straight right now. He’s trusting the wrong people.”

Liam looked down and opened Stiles’ phone. At first he couldn’t find Derek’s contact, looking in the D’s first. After a side glance at Stiles he realized no one had a normal name (except for Sheriff Stilinski which was Dad and he was assuming Mrs. McCall was under Mom). His nose wrinkled with amusement when he saw what Scott was under (it was Alpha of Stupidity) and that gave him an idea. A quick swipe brought Liam to the S’s and he found Sourwolf. Hayden looked over his shoulder and laughed at the name.

“Uh… Sourwolf?” Liam asked Stiles.

“That’s Derek,” Stiles responded, “Now do what I told you.”

Liam rolled his eyes and started typing out the text. Once he sent it Liam felt a bad feeling grow inside him. A quick glance at the others showed that he was the only one feeling it. Next to him Hayden shifted, her elbow digging into his side for a second before disappearing.

“Stiles…” Liam whispered.

“What?” Stiles snapped.

“There’s something wrong.”

“Of course there is. There’s people we don’t know demanding to see our friend.”

That was when Stiles’ phone buzzed. Liam scrambled with it, turning the screen on before swiping to enter the phone. There was a new text from Derek.

**From: Sourwolf**

**_There are people here demanding us to hand over Harry Potter to the Ministry of Magic. Friends of your group?_ **

“PULL OVER!” Hayden suddenly screeched.

Stiles swerved abruptly, slamming on the brakes. Everyone cried out in pain at the abrupt stop, Draco grumbling in the backseat. In the middle of the road a car was abandoned. It only took Stiles around three seconds to figure out whose car it was and he scrambled out of the car.

“Stiles?” Kira called.

“No, no. Dad no,” Stiles muttered, throwing the door of the Sheriff’s car open.

The others called out for Stiles a few times, but he didn’t respond. Almost all of the wizards looked confused, but the twins both ran out of the car and went to Stiles side. One sat on each side of him; Fred coaching him on his breathing while George talked randomly about pranks they had pulled in the past. Soon enough (long enough for Liam to send a reply text but short enough for him not to get a reply) Stiles was breathing normally. Kira had already called nine-one-one, explaining that the Sheriff’s car was abandoned in the middle of the road with no sign of him.

“How’d you know what to do?” Stiles mumbled, standing up slowly.

“Harry used to have-”

“-panic attacks all the time-”

“-when he was younger.”

“Managed to hide them-”

“-from everyone but us-”

“-of course-”

“-we learned to help-”

“-being the good friends we are,” the twins said switching between each other quickly.

Stiles nodded as though he understood what they had said, or at least got the gist of it. No one else did though and Stiles gripped his hair in aggravation. His father was taken, again. One of the twins had peeked inside the car and frowned a little. There were tears in the seats. Nudging his twin, Fred moved to the front of the car. A bit wary George followed, leaving Stiles alone by the car.

“Uh Stiles, you might want to see this…” George whispered.

Stiles walked around, looking through the windshield. His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled backwards, looking at the writing on the seats. All color drained from his face and Fred and George held him steady.

_BRING US HARRY POTTER_

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Jordan Parrish was somewhat aware of what was going on. But he didn’t have the whole story. Stiles had called to warn him, said it would be a few minutes, but it was taking longer than that. The coffee he had made to wake him up had gone cold, a sign that time had passed. Yet there was no rumble of a jeep coming up the drive. Upstairs Teddy slept, completely unaware of what was going on.

The phone call from Stiles had set his instincts into overdrive. He had sounded scared, voice shaking and the multiple pauses between sentences. And usually his rambling wasn’t that bad. Something had happened, something very bad. Was Stiles in trouble? Was someone threatening him?

Again Jordan checked the clock. It had been fifteen minutes since the phone call from Stiles, it only took five to get from his house to here. His fingers tapped on the cool marble counter, a nervous habit he got during the war. Usually it would be his wand, but that was upstairs. Most would think that’s stupid thing to do, but being Master of Death… Jordan had an unusual affinity with magic. His wand wasn’t necessary, just an extra boost.

“Daddy?” Teddy simpered, coming down the stairs.

His hair was a subdued light blue, showing that he was scared, and mused up. In his hands was the stuffed dragon Jordan gave him when he was a year old, a yellow blanket trailing behind him that was stuck inside his truck pajama pants. The normally green eyes had turned grey and were watery, his empty fist rubbing at one of them. And his oversized shirt (one of Jordan’s, being a werewolf it helped Teddy sleep if he had something of Jordan’s with him) hung off one of his slim shoulders.

“Hey Teddy Bear, bad dream?” Jordan asked, standing up and scooping the werewolf pup into his arms.

“Uhuh,” Teddy mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Jordan and sticking his nose into the crook of his neck.

“It can’t hurt you baby.”

Teddy was already on his way to sleep again. The young werewolf was making soft snuffling noises before snoring softly again. However Jordan didn’t put Teddy back to bed just yet, instead he checked the time again and frowned heavily. It had been twenty minutes since Stiles called now. It was just ridiculous now. On his way back up the stairs Jordan grabbed his phone and dialed Stiles number, setting Teddy into his bed and tucking him in.

“Stiles?” Jordan asked as he answered the phone.

“No, not Stiles. Stiles is talking to the police right now,” a very familiar dreamy voice said.

Jordan closed his eyes slowly, his heart sinking down into his chest.

“Why is he talking to the police?” Jordan questioned.

“His father is missing,” Luna said, “It’s nice to hear you again Harry.”  
A tear slipped out his eye and fell down his cheek. After all these years of running, all this time trying to escape the destruction of the Wizarding World, they had found him. Jordan took a shaky breath and let it out in a laugh.

“You too Luna, you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So much happening at the same time. Scott, Theo, Isaac, Jackson, Derek, and Lydia are in trouble with three redheads and a brunette. Stiles and the others (too many to list) are stuck getting interrogated since the Sheriff is missing because of a yet unknown foe (is it from the Wizarding World, the Dread Doctors, or something completely different). Jordan is finally found out!!
> 
> Derek: Yet unknown foe…
> 
> Me: Shushy.
> 
> Review Here -- FLAMES WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan reunites with the Wizards and Isaac. Meanwhile we find out what happened to Scott and Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So like, thanks for reviewing. Some people have the wrong idea of who took the Sheriff though sooo… Just to remind you I never really told you exactly who took him.  
> Derek: Candy has a point.  
> Me: *giggles* You said Candy. Sorry, anyways thanks for reviewing. I replied to some of you and I hope you liked my explanations.  
> George: Candy told me to tell you that there will be more scenes between The Twins and Stiles and to be patient.  
> Derek: And she asked me to tell you that there are plenty of things she will try to clear up in this chapter, but it will probably only cause more confusion for some.  
> Disclaimer Here -- Once in a lifetime, means there’s no second chance… Sorry, my school did High School Musical as our play (another reason I haven’t updated in forever!!)  
> 3rd Person POV

He had expected to be called in, especially after he got off the phone. Thankfully he was already awake when the phone call came in. The only reason he answered it was because if he let it keep ringing Teddy would wake up. Jordan just hoped that he’d stay asleep long enough for him to come home.

“The Sheriff’s missing Parrish. I know it’s your day off but Stiles is refusing to talk to anyone, he looks to be in shock,” Deputy Romero said, “I don’t know what to do. Hayden isn’t talking either, well when she does it’s nothing important.”

“I’ll be there in five Romero. Until then don’t let any of them leave,” Jordan replied, hanging up on her.

Jordan pulled on his uniform quickly, grabbing his car keys and driving off. It didn’t take very long to get to the scene. The wizards were all still in the car (except for Fred and George), one of the deputy’s that Jordan barely knew was interviewing them. Stiles was in between Fred and George, leaning against Fred with his eyes closed tightly. On his right side George sat, his hand resting on Stiles back as he whispered something comforting into his ears. It reminded Jordan painfully of when he was Harry, when the twins would do the same thing to him when he had a panic attack or woke up from a nightmare. Jordan shook his head, forcing the memory out. He wasn’t Harry anymore, nor was he Camden. He was Jordan, Jordan Parrish, and he would never be Harry or Camden again.

With great reluctance Jordan looked around for Deputy Romero. It took a bit but eventually he found her squatting next to her sister, trying to talk to Hayden. However it didn’t look like Hayden actually knew anything and was probably just trying to keep Deputy Romero from interrogating anyone else. As he walked by, he tapped Deputy Romero on the back to let her know that he was here. Almost immediately she looked relieved, gesturing for him to go talk to Stiles.

The boy didn’t look up when he walked over. However Fred and George did tense up slightly when he walked up.

“Can I talk to Stiles, alone please?” Jordan asked tersely.

“But…” the twins started.

“Alone,” Jordan repeated.

A bit reluctantly the twins got up; Fred patting Stiles back comfortingly and George squeezing his shoulder. They left Jordan alone with Stiles.

“You okay kiddo?” Jordan asked, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

“They took him… Who took him?” Stiles looked pleadingly at Jordan.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out Stiles. Can you tell me what happened?”

Stiles tapped his fingers on the curb, unable to keep still. Maybe he had forgotten to take his Adderall today, or he was just super nervous. It was probably the latter.

“I don’t… it has to do with you… well Harry Potter. They want him, you…” Stiles rambled, “I can’t loose him Jordan. Not again.”

Almost like they were summoned the twins reappeared behind Jordan. Fred brushed past his shoulder and hugged him while George pulled Jordan away.

“Harry,” George said.

“It’s Jordan,” he snapped.

“Fine, but Stiles needs Harry, not Jordan. Whoever took the Sheriff doesn’t care if you’re Jordan, Camden, or whatever else you’ve called yourself these past years! They just want you, for some odd reason.”

All he did was raise his eyebrows. There was no time for this. Every minute that passed was a minute longer the Sheriff was gone. But George didn’t back down. Golden brown met spring green, both refusing to look away and admit they were wrong.

“Jordan!” Valerie Romero, also known as Deputy Romero, snapped, “There’s something you need to see!”

Their eyes broke contact, George leaving to go talk with Stiles. After hesitating a second Jordan went over to Romero, chancing a glance at the Jeep where all the rest of the wizards were sitting. They were watching him carefully, Luna smiling brightly. Something tugged in his heart, like a piece of him that was long buried and kept hidden started coming back alive again. He quickly looked away.

“Whatcha got?” Jordan asked, leaning over Romero.

“We might be able to tell who took the Sheriff based off of the metal we found in the tears,” Romero said, showing a piece of metal she held between the tweezers.

“Get on that. I want someone to check the surveillance videos of the surrounding areas, see if there’s anyone who could have done this too the Sheriff!”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Derek was unimpressed with this whole situation. First, the redhead girl had the audacity to call him a filthy half breed. Then the bushy brown haired girl and the redhead’s mother started demanding him and the others to bring Harry Potter to them. And when they refused the group shot at them with red lights and looked angry when nothing happened. Now Derek was tied up back to back with Isaac, who was fuming silently, and Jackson and Lydia were tied together. All this happened after he got the call from Liam.

“We use them as bait for Harry. His magical signature is all over them!” The bushy brown haired girl said.

“Hermione,” the redhead boy replied petulantly, his face pulled down in an angry frown, “That will take to long. And Harry won’t even consider going after them, his signature is faint. Especially on the blonde!”

Behind him Isaac squirmed and fought the bonds. Derek gritted his teeth together and yanked hard. A soft whimper escaped Isaac, but thankfully he stopped struggling.

“Ron honey,” the mother said, “Don’t worry. Harry will come home, marry Ginny, and be a good boy. He’ll get rid of Teddy and be good husband to my Ginny dear.”  
When she said this Lydia fumed and started struggling against the bonds. Derek’s eyes flashed the icy blue in warning at her. Ron and Ginny seemed pacified while Hermione twirled her wand angrily. By this point Derek was just done with the wizards. They seemed so stuck up and snobbish and he could care less.

With a quick  snap of his wrists Derek broke the ropes tying them up. Hermione yelped in shock and raised her wand, but Isaac tackled her to the ground first. Jackson broke his and Lydia’s bonds and went after the mother. She screeched and started shooting spell after spell at Jackson, but it didn’t do anything. Eventually the woman disappeared in a crack. Ron shouted in outrage and went after Jackson, but Derek intercepted him. Much like what he used to do with Stiles, Derek forced Ron against the wall and slammed his head against it. But unlike what he did with Stiles, Derek squeezed Ron’s neck and forced him into the air. Behind him Lydia screamed at Ginny, the girl going pale and shooting spells at the Banshee. But soon Lydia directed the scream at Ginny, knocking her out against the wall. Isaac swiped at Hermione, who tried to escape the claws. But it didn’t work. Three cuts ran across her face, blinding Hermione’s eye with blood. She blinked it out as Isaac got off of her. In his hands Ron struggled, turning blue.

“Derek!” Isaac snapped behind him, “You’re killing him.”  
“I know.”   
“Let him go!”

Reluctantly Derek dropped Ron to the ground. He struggled to breathe for a second before disappearing. The only two left were the girls, one blinded and the other unconscious.

“Tie them up.”

Before anyone could move, a pop sounded behind Lydia. She whirled around but was met with a knife to the gut. Air exploded from her lips and she gripped the hilt of the knife. Looking up she met cold brown eyes, the eyes narrowing.

“Whore,” Ron spat at her, twisting the knife inside her gut.

She cried out in pain, Ron disapparating but leaving the knife inside her.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

The crime scene had been taped off, but that’s not where Jordan currently was at. After Romero had practically kicked him out, telling him that he’s now in charge of watching over the kids. It wasn’t worth arguing with her at the moment though. She was high strung and despite Jordan being stand in Sheriff, she has decided that this is her case.

“Hello Harry,” Luna said dreamily, coming to stand behind him, “You have no more nargles.”

“Oh really?” Jordan asked, humoring her as they got into a mix of his car and the Jeep.

“Oh yes, but instead there are wraiths surrounding you.”  
“Wraiths you say?”

Liam gave Jordan a side glance, which the deputy ignored. If the others had questions, he would gladly answer them. Until then, they had to stop distrusting him. It was then Jordan doubled over in pain, gasping sharply.

“Lydia…”

“Go get your banshee hound,” Luna whispered to him, before wandering over to Stiles and chatting to him about the issues of nargles.

Jordan couldn’t breathe. Every intake of air felt like a thousand tiny needles digging into him. Fred and George immediately appeared by his side. They each grabbed one of his arms, helping him stand.

“Take me to Lydia, now.”

Before they could ask the question, Jordan rattled off an address. Then Fred disapparated with them both. The scene at the loft was horrifying. Ginny lay, bleeding from the back of her head, against the door. Off to the side, near the staircase, Hermione was blinking blood from her eyes. Isaac was with Derek, knelt next to Lydia on the floor. However, Jackson was blue eyed and sniffing the air angrily.

“J-Jordan,” Lydia coughed.

He ripped his arm from the twins grasp, running over to Lydia. A hand touched her sweaty forehead, the other resting on the knife. Prayers to Death crossed his lips, begging that Lydia wouldn’t die. It wasn’t widely known, but when a Banshee was murdered they become a vengeful banshee. These are the ones more widely known to the public. Their spirits chase after the one that murdered them, ate their brains, and screamed their last. If the murderer had children, offspring, or were married the banshee would go after them too. It wouldn’t rest until they were all killed off.

“I’m here Lydia, just hold on. Hold on,” Jordan begged.

An ancient spell came into his head. It was one that had gone missing over the years. Breathing out a thank you, Jordan immediately pulled out the knife. Derek roared at him angrily as blood started pouring out of Lydia’s stomach. A cry of pain escaped the young banshee, nearly reaching the banshee cry. Ignoring them both, a tear streaking down his face, Jordan pressed both hands onto the stab wound. Flames exploded from his hands, seeping into Lydia’s wound. His eyes glowed yellow.

“Sana et renovare,” Jordan chanted, “Sana et renovare, Sana et renovare.”

Before their eyes the wound drew back in the blood, muscle and tissue sewing together, before the skin knit together. Lydian drew in a soft breath before passing out in Jordan’s arms. Relief flooded his veins, even as Fred and George stared at him in shock.

“Camden…?” A hesitant voice asked.

The flames receded back into his body. Almost immediately the same brotherly instinct he had over Isaac years ago returned. Unlike when something brought up the Harry Potter in him, Jordan didn’t immediately smother it. Camden was a good memory for him, sometimes he missed being Camden.

“It’s Jordan now Isey,” Jordan couldn’t help but use the nickname he gave him.

His eyes lifted to meet Isaac’s. The blue eyes of his younger brother were a mix of hope and realization that the hope he has will most likely be crushed. It pulled at his heart and for the first time in years, Camden and Jordan seemed to meld together.

“Come here,” Jordan whispered, opening his arms.

Almost immediately Isaac dove into it. The young werewolf buried his face into Jordan’s chest, letting his older brother -but not- hold him close. Jordan buried his face into Isaac’s curly hair, breathing in the scent of his brother. It hadn’t changed much over the years, other than wolf and nature melding into it. If anyone was watching them, Jordan didn’t care. He had his baby brother back.

“I’m back, I’m here,” Jordan whispered to the shaking form of his brother.

“You were dead…” Isaac replied softly.

“Yes, but I’m still here. I’m still here Isey.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

A few miles away, in an abandoned water plant far beneath the ground, Theo had Scott tied up with electrical wires. The Alpha werewolf was unable to change back to his beta form and escaped. Nearby, just out of sight, someone was screaming bloody murder as the Dread Doctors worked on them.

“You know Scott, if only you could control your pack better,” Theo tsked at him, walking around the angry Alpha, “You wouldn’t be here right now.”

A puddle splashed as Theo walked through it, his face pressed against Scott’s. The werewolf turned his face away as much as he could, a gag in his mouth to prevent him from roaring for help. In the next room the scream cut off abruptly and Scott’s eyes widened in fear. He struggled against the bonds.

“But you see, that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. I’m here for Void Stiles, I have no need for a true alpha. I mean, being an alpha, especially of my own pack would be nice, but I can always just kill another alpha to get what I want. You wouldn’t happen to know any would you?” Theo traced his finger against Scott’s crooked jaw.

The Dread Doctor with the cane deposited the prone form of a girl on the floor. Wings, black like a raven’s, sprouted from her back. It tore through her shirt, dark purple that was now only there to protect what little modesty she had left. She wore a black leather skirt and fishnet tights. There were no shoes on her feet.

“She would have been nice to have. Wonder if she’ll survive the next stage. The ability to fly and read minds, what a combo. It’s like Angel and Professor Xavier combined. I asked for her specifically, you see she has someone else’s eye. It’s quite marvelous.” Theo bent down next to the girl, flipping her over.

Her hair was long and dark, the same color as the wings on her back. Without any sign of sympathy, Theo poked her hard in the side. Almost immediately, she came to life. Her eyes flew open, one blue and the other green, and her ruby red lips parted in a silent scream.

Scott scrambled backwards in shock, pressing his back firmly against the pole he was tied too. Even as he did that the girl fainted again, leaning heavily against Theo. He sighed in disgust and let her fall to the ground, leaving her there in a heap.

“You know, I could care less about what happens to you right now Scott. You could die for all I care. But you might come in handy. After all, even though you and Stiles aren’t friends anymore he still cares about you. You’ll be my bargaining chip. But, until then. I think I’ll let the Doctor’s perform tests on you.”

With that Theo left the room, leaving Scott to scream after him through the gag. But then a movement caught his attention. At first he thought it came from the girl, but then he heard a moan of pain. It sounded too much like a guy for it to be her. To his right someone moved again and he looked over.

“Sheriff?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, originally I wasn’t going to have an OC. But then I realized since Hayden is no longer a Chimera Theo needs another person in his pack. Thus this OC was born. Don’t worry, she’s not that important other than that she’s there to take care of the loss of member in Theo’s pack.  
> Fred: She really wasn’t going to have an OC, I saw her plot line.  
> George: There were plot holes without another pack member to take Hayden’s place.  
> Me: They’re not lying. But other than fixing the plot holes (like so huge that Aiden and Ethan could walk through easily in their conjoined form) she’s not that important.  
> Review Here -- I still don’t have a name for her, in my head she’s Angel but I’m planning to fix that so… names?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, yeah… no one was really helpful with names. First off, too the one who suggested using Mystique’s real name. I don’t want to confuse anyone by doing that or making think it’s a crossover with X-men so maybe as a nickname. And to the one that told me just to use Angel, same issue. Again, maybe as a nickname. So my sister and I talked and decided to just use one of our friends name so the spelling will be the same as hers. I DON’T WANT ANYONE CORRECTING ME ON THE SPELLING OF MY OC’S NAME!! I HAVE HAD THAT IN THE PAST SO PLEASE DON’T GUYS!!
> 
> Derek: She really hates it when people correct her on the names of characters she has made. Basically don’t be a smart alec cause it really makes her upset.
> 
> Me: *silently fuming* Yes, no one correct me. It’s literally the spelling of her name so if you correct me my family and my friend will want to murder someone.
> 
> Angelina: And the author will let her.
> 
> Disclaimer -- If I owned it I wouldn’t be broke now would I?
> 
> 3rd Person POV

**** Jordan quietly loomed over Ginny Weasley. The girl had been healed, thanks to Fred, and now they were waiting for her and Hermione to wake up. Everyone else had gotten here a few minutes ago, Stiles curled into Derek on the couch as he waited. Then someone coughed. It was hacking and sounding like they were choking. Hermione rolled over, coughing to her side. The scars on her face would always be there, as there was no way for it to be healed.

“Oh God, oh God, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Hermione gasped out, before throwing up.

Everyone jumped backwards in shock, Jordan’s eyes finding the odd streams of colors. Hermione had been drugged, a potion in her system. She threw up again. A bucket manifested in front of her with a wave of Oliver’s wand. Gratefully Hermione gagged into it, throwing up again. 

“She had a potion in her system. Probably a compulsion and or jealousy potion,” Jordan told the others, “Someone check it out. Luna, run a diagnostics on Ginny.”

Without complaint Oliver and Katie went to Hermione’s side. Luna skipped over to Ginny, whipping out her wand. The werewolves looked around confused, wondering what they were doing. Liam frowned heavily and looked around for someone to answer, but they got no answer.

“Derek, watch the others,” Jordan found it hard not to take over, old habits not dying, “I’m going to check up at the station for an update on the Sheriff case.”

When no one said anything Jordan left the room. The silence was deafening without Jordan there to run interference. Fred and George were the only ones so far that had gotten any sort of connection with the werewolves yet. Sure they knew each other, but they hadn’t gotten along all that well. Only enough not to really want to kill anyone and at the time they had expected only to use the werewolf pack to get Harry… or Jordan, and then get out. 

“So, you’re Jordan’s little brother?” Angelina asked, sitting down next to Isaac.

“I guess… I mean Camden was my brother but Jordan is Camden,” Isaac shook his head, “He’s still my brother. No matter what.”

“Harry was the little brother of the team,” Alicia recalled sitting down on the other side of Isaac, “He was so tiny and scrawny. When we first saw him we all thought, there is no way that he’ll survive up there. Boy did he surprise us.”

“What did you guys play?” Lydia joined the conversation, laying on the couch with her feet on Liam’s lap.

Liam looked vaguely uncomfortable with this, but didn’t argue with Lydia on the closeness. This question from Lydia got a full blown answer and description with hand motions from Oliver. They had deemed Hermione alright, physically at least. Mentally the brightest witch of their age was a mess. So they bundled her into a fluffy blanket (why Derek had one was a good question) and put her on a chair. 

“There’s quite a few potions in her system. Love potion, compulsions, alihotsy to cause hysteria, befuddlement potion, and twilight moonbeams. There’s a few spells too, I think she was imperiused at some point,” Luna announced.

Fred and George immediately gritted their teeth. Everyone else shrunk away from the twins, obviously terrified of whatever they would be able to cook up. Even the werewolves, who barely knew the twins, were terrified of the anger that was flowing off of them like a strong cologne. 

“Okay, everybody calm down,” Derek barked out, “Can you get those potions and whatever out of her system?”

Luna hummed softly, “Yes.”

“Then do that.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Jordan would be the first to say that the metal that they found was nothing they’d ever seen before. Well, not exactly. They had seen the metal before, but it wasn’t used anymore in weapons. In some ways it would be easier to find the person, but in other ways it could be harder. At least for the normal police officers. However, this metal made it obvious to Jordan that it was the Dread Doctors that had taken the Sheriff.

“Parrish,” Deputy Romero said dropping by his desk, “We need to find this Harry Potter person. Whoever took the Sheriff wants him, maybe we can use him to find the Sheriff.”

The cup in his hand nearly fell, but Jordan put it down gently. After a few seconds he looked up at Romero, hiding his shaking hands amazingly well. Should he tell her? He wasn’t sure, after all it seemed like something Hayden should do. It was her sister. 

“I’ll look into it,” Jordan promised.

“Alright, have you found anything more?” Romero asked.

“Not yet. I’ve talked to some of the kids but I’m not getting anything more out of them.”

Romero nodded before leaving his desk. A shaky breath escaped his chest and Jordan put his head in his hands. Despite not wanting to admit it, Romero was right. Jordan would need to become Harry Potter again in order to bring the Sheriff back. It would be worth it too. Stiles needed his father.

Then the phone rang. A wary glance was cast at it before Jordan picked up the phone. For a second he didn’t hear anything, just the sound of breathing on the other line.

“Hello?” Jordan asked.

There was nothing but breathing still. Confusion crossed Jordan’s face and he looked around.

“Hello?”

_ “Haaarrry Poootttttteeer,”  _ a raspy voice said on the other side of the line.   
“Who is this?” Jordan demanded.

_ “Yoooouuuu haaaavvvve onnnne hooooouuuuur.” _

Then there was nothing but dial tone. All the blood ran out of his face and his hands shook slightly. He dropped the phone like it burned him, it clattering against the wooden desk. Around him though everything went on like normal. No one even noticed. His heart pounded wildly, the adrenaline rushing through him like an old friend. 

Without further ado, he grabbed his jacket and keys before rushing out the door. 

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

There was no answer from the Sheriff. His eyes were closed, chin against his chest. It was obvious he was still alive, the thumping of his heart echoing in Scott’s ears. Everyone once in awhile he could hear the whispering of air out of the Sheriff’s mouth and nose. Relaxing slightly, Scott looked back at the girl.

At some point mercury had started leaking out of her. Firstly it came out of her ears and nose, and then the silvery goo started coming out of her mouth, and then lastly her eyes. His eyes widened with horror as he watched the mercury start to drip down the raven black wings. Once or twice her fingers and wings twitched before stilling.

“She would have made a fine Chimera,” Theo said, stepping in the pool of mercury without any sign of disgust, “Or a mate.”

Scott looked ready to throw up. It was only then that he realized that he could still hear her heartbeat. But for some reason it seemed that Theo couldn’t. The girl twisted on the ground, kicking at Theo’s legs. With a cry of surprise Theo fell to the ground and the girl scrambled to her feet. Scott stared at her with surprise. 

Mercury still dripped down her face, streaming out of her ears and nose and the different colored eyes. For a second it looked like she might actually be able to escaped. Her eyes scanned his face, blinking mercury out of her eyes. Then something came into his mind, sinking the hooks into his mind.

_ ~Who are you?~  _ a feminine voice appeared in his mind.

It was then Scott remembered what Theo had said. She was a telepath. The wings spread out as though to show dominance over him. 

_ ~I’m Scott... Who are you?~ _

_ ~Chantel~ _

Then a plunger was forced into her neck, the serum getting forced into her body. A scream escaped her throat before cutting off abruptly and her body seizing before going limp. This time there was no heartbeat from her or any signs of her still being alive. She fell backwards, landing into Theo’s awaiting arms.

“I’ll put her where I put the others,” Theo commented, sounding completely nonchalant. 

He dragged her away. Scott’s eyes followed Chantel’s limp body. The Dread Doctors disappeared quickly, all of them going in different directions. To his right the Sheriff groaned, lifting his head slowly. Enough times getting captured, or enough practice, kept him from struggling immediately alerting the Doctors of his awakening.

“Sheriff,” Scott said relieved.

“Scott? Where are we?” the Sheriff asked.

“I don’t know… But this is where the Dread Doctors are.”

“Dread Doctors? There are Dread Doctors now?”

“Sheriff, please stay calm.”

“I am calm Scott. I’ve gotten quite used to all the things that happen in Beacon Hills now.”

“Yeah… me too I guess.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

He was almost used to it. Showing back up at his house wearing next to nothing while covered in soot. This time he could remember it though. He could remember going to an abandoned water plant, dumpster diving for a girls body, before carrying her while flaming to the Nemeton. It was too late to save her, unlike when he was healing Hayden. The person had to be alive in order for that too work.

Teddy never seemed to notice when Jordan returned home covered in soot and mercury, half naked. A shower was calling his name and it was a little over thirty minutes until the deadline. With his heart pounding, Jordan decided to use a cleaning charm instead of a normal shower. It was only after he changed that Jordan went to Teddy’s room.

The young boy was sleeping peacefully, free of nightmares for once. Even though he wanted so badly to wake Teddy up, to hold him in his arms and to cradle him close to his chest, telling him that everything is going to be alright, and lastly tell him that he loves him. But Jordan couldn’t do that, he couldn’t wake Teddy up for what could possibly be the very last time. 

At the moment he couldn’t ask Stiles to watch Teddy for him, so he had called Lydia. The girl would show up a few minutes after he left. Jordan pressed a soft kiss to Teddy’s forehead, gently stroking his cheek gently. This moment nearly changed his choice, nearly changed the whole thing that might have ended this story differently. But he didn’t, he kept strong to his choice. Quietly he crept out of Teddy’s room, grabbing his keys and getting into his car.

For a second he just sat there, staring out the front of the car. Then he started the car and drove where his body led him. Eventually he stopped outside of the abandoned water plant he had taken the girl from earlier. When he showed up Theo stormed out of the plant, slamming the door and walking away without noticing Jordan. Once Theo was out of sight, he got out of the car. And waited.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Fine, that was fine. If the Dread Doctors weren’t going to give him a pack, he’d just make his own. They thought he didn’t know, that he didn’t know that they had a serum that would bring the Chimera’s back to life and perfectly fine. But he did, he knew about it. And he was going to use it. He already had his favorites. 

Theo rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of the dead Chimera’s. He only had enough for resurrecting four. The first one he resurrected was Tracy Stewart, a half kanima. She would be incredibly useful to his cause, especially since she was half mad. The plunger was forced into her neck and the serum injected in. A couple of seconds later Tracy’s eyes opened. He left her there.

The next one he decided to resurrect is Josh Diaz. His powers were something unknown to Theo, as he could absorb and shoot out electricity. It would be extremely beneficial to have him. And the boy seemed to dislike Stiles, which would be an added bonus. Again the plunger was forced into his neck and the serum injected. His eyes opened, an electrifying blue.

His next choice would have to be Corey. Someone who could turn invisible would always be helpful, especially since no one in McCall’s pack ever seemed to use their noses. For a second Theo stalked around Corey, before plunging in the needle and injecting him with the serum. Corey woke up with a strangled gasp.

And lastly, Chantel. Theo wasn’t going to question how she got here so quickly, already knowing about Jordan. With enough practice she’d be able to control people with her telepathy, but something would have to be done about those wings. At the time he had argued with the Dread Doctor about giving her wings, but Theo eventually conceded to them. Maybe if her wings could retract? It didn’t matter. This girl would be an exceptional bonus to their pack. The plunger was forced in and the serum injected, her eyes opened with a flutter. 

Theo had his pack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, this is like ten pages. Go me! Okay, so obviously Chantel took Hayden’s place, like I said before. I know I only briefly touched on Hermione and Ginny, but there is so much going on here I just needed to focus on one thing. The wizards will be touched upon more in the next chapter. Also, if I don’t explain it in the next chapter I will in the chapter after, about how Chantel will be taking Hayden’s place.
> 
> Hayden: Why can’t you explain it now?
> 
> Me: Cause I might touch upon it in the next chapter?
> 
> Oliver: That was a question, not an answer.
> 
> Me: Ugh, both of you. In the corner.
> 
> Reviews -- Again, thanks for all the input but please don’t try to correct me on Chantel’s name or draw your own conclusions about what’s going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hola!! It’s nice to be back, super quick too.
> 
> Hermione: Everything will be explained about the wizards and stuff in this chapter so hang on guys.
> 
> Me: Scott, warnings please.
> 
> Scott: Mentions of torture as well as a near torture scene.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- If I ask politely there’s the possibility, but yeah no. Don’t own at the moment at least.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

It was time for an explanation, one long overdue Stiles had decided. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Everyone was walking around him like he was fine china and it was drawing on his last nerve. Sure, his father was missing. Was he breaking? Not at the moment. Did it hurt? Yes. Did he want to find his dad? Definitely. But in order to do that he needed answers, especially from the wizards.

“Ginny, you okay?” Fred asked, gently rubbing his younger sisters back.

Currently both of the girls were wrapped in blankets, leaning on each other for support. No one knew what they had gone through and they all were terrified to find out. But they needed to know. Without it… they wouldn’t be able to do all the things they needed too.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Draco asked, kindly for once.

“Y-yeah,” Hermione replied softly, “A couple months ago we were called into the Minister of Magic’s office…”

_ *FLASHBACK* _

_ Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley walked into the Minister of Magic’s office. It hadn’t changed much since Kingsley had finished his term. A few gold magical instruments spun and whirled behind the desk, an eagle feather’s quill sitting in the diamond ink pot. A portrait hung behind the grand chair, a picture of a dark wolf curled around a fox with a raven looming behind them wings spread out wide (black smoke pouring off of the wings and darkening the picture behind them). Bookshelves lined the walls, muggle and magical books filling them up. A few other knick knacks were on top of them. Other than a lamp, the desk was empty except for that and parchment with a few quills and ink pots.  _

_ “Take a seat please,” a woman said, waving a beech wood wand. _

_ The woman had long wavy dark brown hair and tan skin. She was wearing a sheer black lace long sleeve top with a black skintight crop top underneath it. Her legs were covered with skin tight black leather pants. A chain was connected to the jeans and hung loosely next to her left thigh. Black boots went to the middle of her calf. A smile was on her face, somewhat sinister looking. _

_ “Why are we here miss…?” Hermione trailed off when she realized she didn’t know the last name of the girl. _

_ “I don’t think you’d know me Ms. Granger. I was a Puff,” the woman replied, “I’m Minister Rogers.” _

_ “It’s Mrs. Weasley now Ms. Rogers.” _

_ “Minister please. I need you to track down one Harry Potter for me.” _

_ “Minister,” Ginny spoke up, “If I may. There’s no proof that Harry even survived the battle.” _

_ “And there’s no proof he didn’t.” _

_ At that the others went silent. Ron entangled his hand with Hermione’s, squeezing it gently, before letting go again. Minister Rogers sat down in her throne like chair, summoning some tea before giving it to the others. Hesitantly the others drank some, not realizing that potions were getting put into the system. Immediately they began to become more willing to do whatever she asked. _

_ “I need you to bring him back, by whatever means necessary,” Minister Rogers said. _

_ “He’s just a boy,” Mrs. Weasley argued, not having drunk her tea yet. _

_ “Please drink Mrs. Weasley. Harry is dangerous. The things I’ve heard about what he’s become or becoming… It’s terrible. We need to stop it. I’m not going to hurt him.” _

_ With a tight frown, Mrs. Weasley drunk the tea in her hands. The potions settled in and her mind softened, agreeing with what Minister Rogers was saying. Minister Rogers smiled widely.  _

_ “Great. I will have a marriage contract signed for Ms. Weasley here. Obviously Ron will have all the fame and money he desires for bringing him in. Hermione will get her best friend back and Mrs. Weasley you will get anything you ever desire.” _

_ Somehow, it seemed like they all wanted that; even if it wasn’t the truth. _

_ *END FLASHBACK* _

Everyone there was fuming now. But none more so than Lydia (who left immediately after the story). But Stiles, Stiles was ready to murder this Minister Rogers. How dare they?! Jordan, or Harry or Camden or whoever he is, didn’t deserve what they’re doing to him. Why did they want him so bad?

“He was our hero,” George said.

“And now they’re treating him like garbage,” Fred added.

“Like he is scum on our feet.”

“Or something to be controlled.”

“Will you guys stop that?” Draco snapped, “I’ve got enough of a headache.”

The twins just smiled innocently. It was then that Stiles got up. He had to know, he needed to know if they could do something. If they had anyway they could find his father, he needed to know.

“Can you track down my Dad?” Stiles asked.

“There are tracking spells,” Hermione spoke up hesitantly.

“Please…”

**_*******WOLVESANDGLADERS*******_ **

Scott wasn’t expecting anyone to come looking for him. However, plenty of people would be looking for the Sheriff. That he knew. So he kept onto that little piece of hope that when they came for the Sheriff, they would rescue him too. But that hope wasn’t blossoming into very much. 

_ “Tiiiimmmme foooooor teeeeesssstttttiiiiiinnnnng,”  _ a gravely voice said, “Brrrrrrriiiiiinnnnng in thhhhhe suuuuuubbbbbjjjjjjeeeecccct.”

Jordan was tossed in non to lightly, landing in a heap next to Scott. Bruises marred the deputies face, one giant one blossoming over his left eye. If left untreated would eventually swell his eye closed. It was only the rising and falling of his bare chest, Scott would believe him to be dead.

_ “Grrraaaaab thhhhhe allllppppphhhhha,”  _ a more robotic voice said.

Immediately Scott knew they were talking about him. Despite it only being less than a day since Theo left him in here, they had already tested on him a few times. Even his werewolf healing couldn’t keep up with all the damage being done to him. A few of his finger and toe nails had yet to grow back, one of his toes was broken, a finger was missing on his left hand, and there were plenty of gashes and lacerations all over his body. Today they had promised to take an eye (curious about the eye color of werewolves) and it sounded like one of his kidneys was being taken as well.

“Jordan,” Scott hissed, “Wake up.”

There wasn’t even a groan. In front of him the Dread Doctors appeared, buzzing and moving barely faster than Scott’s eyes could perceive. A metal and cloth hand closed over his shoulder before a syringe was stabbed into his neck. The serum was forced into him and Scott felt his body relaxing despite every instinct telling him not too. For some reason the serum worked on werewolves (probably had wolfsbane in the ingredients).

“What’d you do with the Sheriff…?” Scott asked numbly, body going limp.

_ “Unnnniiiinnnpppooorrrrtttaaannnt,”  _ one of the Dread Doctors replied.

He was forced down onto one of the exam tables, arms and legs strapped down with wolfsbane coated chains. Something held his right eye open. A cold liquid was dripped onto his stomach, near where his left kidney would be. Panic began to take hold as he struggled weakly against the bonds. Something came down in front of his eye, metal and cup shaped with jagged edges. He tried to close his eyes, but it didn’t work. Something else cut into his stomach, before a loud bang was heard above them and something shook. He watched as the Dread Doctors all mechanically turned their heads to the sound, before one by one leaving to go investigate.

Once they left his body fully relaxed, right eye beginning to water. The cut on his stomach was already beginning to heal. A few other bangs could be heard while footsteps clanged on the stairs.

“Scott?!” Liam asked, running down to stand next to him, “We came for the Sheriff. What are you doing here?”

“Can you get me out? I’ll explain later,” Scott replied tightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fred!”

Confusion crossed Scott’s face, even as he struggled against the bonds. A redheaded man (not a boy, a man) with freckles suddenly appeared at the side of Liam. But he was missing an ear. His brown eyes were glittering with mischief even as he looked immensely serious. This must be Fred. 

“Can you get him undone? I’m gonna find the Sheriff,” Liam replied, rolling his eyes at the man.

“He’s not here… but Jordan is,” Scott told him.

The chains suddenly came off, even as Liam ran off. Fred helped steady him to his feet, even as he stumbled due to the pain in his legs. At one point he believed they cut his achilles. 

“Whoa, don’t fall. Can you walk?” Fred asked.

“I don’t… I don’t know. I’m not healing,” Scott replied confused.

There was no response from Fred. Sounds of fighting could be heard from above, a roar of anger from Malia and the sound of a bomb going off. Scott flinched and tried to put pressure on his leg. Again his knees buckled. Fred threw Scott’s arm over his shoulder, letting him put all his weight on him.

“George!” George? Wasn’t this Fred, “The Sheriff isn’t here, but…”

Liam returned into the room, Jordan on his shoulder. George (Fred?) didn’t even bat an eyelid at the sight of Liam holding a full grown man. All of sudden the noises from upstairs disappeared and they looked at the door with fear. But then Jordan stirred.

“Come on!” Malia shouted, “Do you have the Sheriff?!”

“He’s not here!” George (Fred?) called back up.

What’s-his-name helped Scott up the stairs and outside. Somehow someone managed to subdue the Dread Doctors, probably one of whatever Fred (George?) was. A wizard? Scott still wasn’t sure he believed that. The others obviously did, since they were working with what the believed to be one. 

“Are we ready to go?” the platinum blonde haired witch asked, “Hermione and Ginny are waiting for us.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Minister Rogers was not happy. The most recent update from one Mr. Ronald Weasley did not please her. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Weasley were both MIA and most likely no longer under her control. The eagle feathered quill in her hands snapped in half and she discarded it on her desk in pieces. Now Harry Potter would know that she was looking for him. Her plans were spiralling out of control!

“Minister Rogers,” Mrs. Weasley simpered across her.

“Leave me,” she snapped, slamming her fist on the desk.

The diamond ink pot rattled, nearly upturning. Mrs. Weasley flinched and fled the scene, pulling her son after her. Fuming silently, Minister Rose Rogers paced the cubicle. Why couldn’t this be easy? She really didn’t like putting her hands in the mud and doing her own dirty work. She was much like her favorite professor, Madame Umbridge, in that case. It was using all of her professors underhand tactics that she got this position in the first place. And now she wanted her revenge. Harry Potter killed her family and she was going to make him pay.

“Great,” Minister Rogers growled, “Just great.”

She looked at the picture on the wall. The snake was peering at her curiously, the fox yawning as it was awoken, and the raven flapping it’s smokey wings with agitation. This painting had been one of her sister’s, and now it was hers. It reminded her of what she had lost due to Harry Potter. The painting kept her going.

“I will avenge you.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Training with Theo was ridiculously hard. No, not the training in general. That wasn’t what she meant. No, it was her training partners. Josh was constantly either fighting with Tracy or getting paralyzed by her. Corey was off somewhere, his mind was nearby but she couldn’t pinpoint his location without looking through his eyes, but completely invisible. Theo was busy telling off Tracy, who Chantel was positive was not completely sane, for paralyzing Josh constantly. 

“Chantel! Do something! Don’t just stand there,” Theo snapped at her.

Chantel just raised a delicate eyebrow. If there was another option she would take it. The only other one here besides her that was even moderately sane was Corey. Theo, there was something messed up about him. But she would stick around for now, maybe slowly make her way into his mind and figure out what he was really planning.

“I am your alpha! Train!” Theo snapped.

A small laugh escaped her, the only noise she had really made so far. Maybe she would visit Stiles. They used to be friends once upon a time, but then his mom died and they broke apart slowly. Now she wanted to see him again, his name radiating around in Theo’s mind so much she was curious. 

“Chantel!” Theo growled, shifting slightly.

_ ~Fine, fine~  _ she sent into his mind.

“And stay out of my head!” 

The smirk reappeared on his face. Her wings flapped behind her, wind from her strong wings nearly blew him over. A scowl appeared on his face before Chantel took off into the air. Corey looked after her with a slightly confused look. Once again he was visible and Tracy went after him. But he disappeared again before she could get him, dodging out of the way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So Chantel and Minister Rogers are based off of people I know in real life. If they seem to… powerful or Mary Sue I swear they’re not. Their faults haven’t shown up yet because I haven’t really gotten into character development yet.
> 
> Katie: No duh
> 
> Me: So… I have nothing to say really.
> 
> Reviews -- If you know me say Hey!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *blinks slowly*
> 
> Angelina: Oh no…
> 
> Me: NOW YOU SEE ME 2 WAS AMAZING AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE OR HATES MY FAVORITE CHARACTER CAN GO SCREW THEMSELVES!
> 
> Scott: *winces* Damn… That was loud.
> 
> Me: *flushes* Okay, now… Sorry…
> 
> Scott: *snaps fingers in my face* I think she broke.
> 
> Me: Stop it! *hits Scott* Okay, if you guys haven’t watched Now You See Me (or Now You See Me 2) waaaaaaatch it!
> 
> Disclaimer: WATCH IT AND LOVE JACK WILDER CAUSE HE DESERVES IT!!!
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

It wasn’t long before they found the Sheriff. No, honestly. When they got to the hospital they found Stiles wrapped around him, holding onto his Dad tightly. Scott collapsed relieved and George grunted at the weight. Someone came over and took both Scott and Jordan to go get checked on. 

“Sheriff…” Kira said relieved.

“We need to get these Dread Doctors to leave everyone alone,” the Sheriff said without looking up from Stiles.

“And Minister Rogers,” Angelina added.

“Who?”

That was when the others realized that the Sheriff had been taken before they got to meet the wizards. Hopefully he would take this better than werewolves and kanimas and the like. But, then again, he was more open to the supernatural after everything he’s seen. And his son had been possessed at one point, that really opened up his eyes. 

“Uh, you haven’t met them yet,” Stiles said softly, “Dad, meet the wizards.”

“There are wizards now?” the Sheriff asked, “Why am I not surprised?”

“Uh, sir. Minister Rogers is like the Prime Minister of Britain,” Alicia explained, pushing her dark hair out of her face, “But for the wizarding world. She’s pulling strings and forcing people to do things they normally wouldn’t do.”

“She’s like Hitler,” Katie butted in, “But with werewolves, vampires, and the like.”

“Another Dark Lord,” Oliver agreed.

At this the Sheriff paled. Was this where Harry Potter came in? After all, that was what the people who had taken him had wanted. And he assumed they got Harry Potter, as the Sheriff had been released. But at the time the Sheriff had been so out of it that he couldn’t see who this allusive Harry Potter was.

“They’re all going after Harry,” Derek added, sitting down next to Stiles, “Who we know as Jordan Parrish, or Camden Lahey.”

Isaac looked at his feet at the mention of his brother. While he accepted the fact that his brother, while a different person and still loved him, it was hard to know that his brother wasn’t… really his brother anymore. And also knowing that Jordan wasn’t biologically his brother. Jordan had been someone before he was Camden, a Harry Potter. And this Harry Potter didn’t have any siblings, since his parents were dead.

“Jordan is Harry Potter?” the Sheriff asked agast. 

“Yes,” the wizards chorused as the pack nodded.

Stiles moved away from his Dad, leaning against Derek, as the Sheriff put his head in his hands. No one was sure if this was because he was the Sheriff and should’ve realized that Jordan wasn’t who he said he was or if it was just the thought that one of his closest deputies and friend had never told him the truth. They let him think for a few minutes, Derek with his arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder and the others standing awkwardly. Eventually the Sheriff lifted his head, running a hand through his hair, before looking at the group standing around him.

“We have to keep him safe. Those Dread Doctors would do anything to get to him,” the Sheriff replied.

“Well, good thing they’re dead. No one can survive getting blown to bits,” Oliver replied.

“So all we have to worry about is Minister Rogers,” Derek added.

Hermione nodded, running a hand through her bushy hair. However, it got stuck and she had to yank it out. A small sigh escaped one of the wizards.

“It’s not going to be easy. She will use every underhanded trick in the book,” Hermione put in.

“And some she made up,” Fred and George chorused.

It was then that a nurse came into the room. Everyone looked to her, realizing that it wasn’t Melissa with shock. Quickly they reigned in their shock as the nurse looked up from the papers she had in her hand.

“Family of Jordan Parrish?” She asked, pushing brown hair out of her face.

Gently Derek pushed Isaac forward, ignoring the wide eyed look he got from the blonde. However the nurse didn’t seem to notice, already looking back at the clipboard in her hands. She didn’t ask about Scott’s family, probably already having gotten Melissa.

“I-I’m his brother,” Isaac replied shakily.

“Okay. Mr. Parrish has a concussion, we won’t know the full extent until he wakes up. There’s a few lacerations on his back and shoulder and a sprained ankle. An injection was put in his body, multiple poisons that together are volatile. We are working on flushing those out, but right now it’s up to him. Again we can’t know the full extent of his condition until he wakes up,” the nurse said.

“You mean if he wakes up.”

The nurse didn’t say anything at first, “I’m not going to lie to you. Mr. Parrish shouldn’t be alive right now. Somehow he’s holding on. Whatever happened to him, there was no way he could survive that. He’s in Room 216. It’s just down the hall.”

The nurse walked away a few seconds later. At first Isaac didn’t move, until he left the room. The others watched him go silently, knowing that he would need some time. Their silence only lasted a few minutes, before someone screamed. Everyone jumped in shock, before looking around and seeing someone writhing on the floor. Standing over them was the nurse from earlier, the glamour charm had dropped. The once straight brown hair of the nurse was a wavy brown, the pale skin had turned tan. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath.

“Minister Rogers.”

“Get Stiles and Teddy out of here,” the Sheriff ordered.

“Dad!” Stiles argued, sitting up.

There was no argument from anyone else. Teddy was placed on his lap, everyone ignoring the fact that Teddy is like eight years old. Anger crossed Stiles face, even as Derek pushed him in the direction of Jordan’s room. The only reason he left, in his mind, was because he had to keep Teddy safe, for Jordan. 

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Isaac had sat down besides Jordan, looking at the pale form of his brother. He had only been there a few minutes when the screaming started. Why couldn’t Beacon Hills be normal? That’s all he wanted. It wasn’t that he would change letting Derek turn him into a werewolf, it was the best time of his life. It freed him of his dad (though his dad dying was not in the plan), made him stronger, he met Allison and Scott (and let’s not forget Stiles). And now he had his brother back (sort of). 

“Wake up, Jordan wake up please,” Isaac begged.

Someone suddenly came in, slamming the door behind them and peeking out the window on the door. It didn’t take Isaac long to recognize Stiles and the little boy with him as Teddy (his nephew he guessed?). A relieved breath was released from Stiles, even as he sunk down to the ground. Isaac watched them, Teddy running by his side and looking at Jordan sadly. 

“Why won’t he wake up?” Teddy demanded.

“He has a concussion,” Isaac replied softly, “He should wake up soon.”

“He needs to wake up now,” Stiles said coming over, “Minister Rogers is here. He needs to be awake!”

“She’s here?!”

At that moment Jordan inhaled deeply, arching off of the hospital bed. Teddy stepped back in shock, tripping over the chair he was standing by and falling to the ground in a heap. A scream nearly left Isaac’s lips, the sudden movement of his brother startling him. Stiles yelped and slammed himself against the wall. Then Jordan collapsed onto the bed again.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Jordan, Camden, Harry or whatever you call him was confused. One second, he was getting knocked out by the Dread Doctors and the next he was with Death. It wasn’t exactly unusual from him to get a visit from Death, but usually it was after he had ‘died’ or nearly died. This time it was neither. The sallow skinned man was eating pizza, looking completely unconcerned about everything and everyone. Skinny fingers steepled as Death put his hands together, looking at Jordan with dark eyes.

“Master,” he said slowly, “We have much to discuss.”

“What? No Winchesters to take up your time?” Jordan asked as he sat in his usual spot across Death.

This time it seemed he was in a pizza place in Chicago. As always, everyone there was dead. It really said something that he hadn’t reacted to the dead bodies. Perhaps he was numb to the sense of dead people. It was their time. Death didn’t like taking people before their time and he hated those that managed to escape it.

“For now,” Death acknowledged, cutting up a slice of pizza and giving it too Jordan.

He knew from past experience to eat the pizza that Death had given him. It wasn’t like he could die anyways. Being Master of Death meant that he was immortal, like Jack Harkness. Except that he didn’t age. But yet he didn’t touch it at first, instead narrowing his eyes at Death. Nothing happened so Jordan bit into the pizza.

“You still haven’t accepted yourself,” Death continued going back to his own food, “But you’re on your way.”

“What do you mean?” Jordan asked.

Death just sighed at him, black eyes looking up at the young male. By now Jordan had stopped eating the pizza in front of him. Yet he still hadn’t said anything. However, Death was patient. 

“You know what I mean Praeceptor,” Death replied after a few seconds.

“Don’t call me that,” Jordan snapped, form flickering back into his seventeen year old self.

“You are Jordan. You are Camden. You are Harry. You will always be them,” Death said neutrally, “You just need to accept that.”

“I am- I can’t- It’s not that simple.”

Death raised an eyebrow delicately, cutting into his pizza. Though Jordan couldn’t find it in himself too feel anything about it. He couldn’t convince himself to feel any kind of… anything. No emotions, nothing. Not even disappointment or embarrassment. 

“You can. It is that simple. Let yourself feel the things you felt as Camden, or Harry. Let yourself remember the pain, the horror, the joy, everything. You do that, you can defeat everything in your path. Except myself, God, and God’s sister of course,” Death said putting a fork with pizza on the end into his mouth. 

The fork in Jordan’s hand clattered down onto the countertop. However he wasn’t sure if it was in shock or anger. Learning that he would be that powerful, basically archangel level power, was shocking. But he was slightly angry that Death would assume (but he was right… not that Jordan would ever admit it) that he hadn’t accepted Harry or Camden. And, okay maybe he had a slight point. But that wouldn’t affect anything right? Just because Jordan almost never uses his wand (the Elder Wand, the most powerful object in existence that could rival the Hand’s of God themselves) or spells from when he was Harry, or his military experience from when he was Camden (unless someone’s life was in danger, like a bomb was about to go up) and refused to make any connection with the people he had known back then (except for Teddy and now Isaac). But when he had accepted Isaac, let Camden in at that moment, he felt right. It felt right.

“It’s not that… It’s not that simple,” Jordan repeated his words from earlier, “I can’t just, let them in.”

“No, you can’t just let them in as you put it,” Death wiped his mouth gingerly with a napkin, before setting it down slowly, “You need to accept them as you. The good, the bad, and everything in between.”

Jordan’s mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly, “I remember. I remember the things I did, the good and the bad. Everything in between. Camden wasn’t so bad… but Harry…”

Memories flashed in front of his mind. Nothing had been easy when he was Harry. The abuse from his relatives, everything that happened at Hogwarts and out of it. And the war especially, so many people lost. A stray tear dripped from his eye and slowly made its way down his face. Ginny, oh god Ginny, they thought they were meant to be together for a time. But it hadn’t lasted. The war was hard on them all and Harry hadn’t thought he’d survive… and he really hadn’t.

“I see you’re already on your way there,” Death said mildly, taking another piece of pizza, “Let it happen Jordan, or should I call you Harry now?”

Jordan, Camden, and Harry were already merging together. Light was flooding the room, not white but not black either. Yet it wasn’t grey other. This light was silver, shining and glimmering in the room. Voices filled his mind; dead, alive, and in the in-between. It was so much, but was more like white noise in the back of his head. Buzzing away and begging for relief. 

Green eyes snapped open.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Minister Rogers had to admit, this was not satisfying. The Cruciatus curse had already driven the victim at the end of her wand insane. Standing next to her was Ronald Weasley, still under the influence of the concoction of potions. For the moment, he was hers. If she told him to jump, he would ask how high. It was beautiful. 

A wolf snarled, the abomination deserved something much worse than the Cruciatus curse. Sadly something hasn’t been created yet. But this wasn’t the wolf that she knew, it wasn’t a wizarding one. Curious that they would change between magic and muggle. 

“Crucio,” she said idly, turning her Black Thorn wand onto the wolf.

Red eyes widened in shock, fanged mouth parting slightly. But the spell hovered in the air before sizzling out. Angry Minister Rogers looked around for the reason and what she saw nearly made her piss herself. Standing there, right in front of the Alpha, was a male sparking slightly. His eyes were an electrifying blue.

“Josh?” the alpha asked in shock.

“AVADA KEDARVA!!!” Minister Rogers screamed in shock.

“NO!” Ginny screamed.

The sickly green beam of light shot out of her wand, traveling like lightening to Josh. This time he seemed to realize that there was something wrong about this spell, but it was to light. It impacted his chest and Josh went flying. There was no movement from the now dead boy. 

“Whose next?” Minister Rogers asked.

A spell, red in color, was sent in Minister Rogers direction from a shaky Ginny. Anger fueled the slightly insane witch as she turned to look at the pale red head. But she didn’t get the chance to finish when strong arms wrapped around her, flames spreading up her arms. A scream, sounding like bloody murder, poured from her lips. It was painful, she could hear and smell her own skin boiling and melting. The flames traveled across her body and she looked up to see the face of the one man she wanted dead most in the world. 

“You,” she hissed through cracked lips, “I will kill you!”

By this point Ron had pointed his wand at the Hellhound. For that was what he was now, the Hellhound of Death. But he was more than that, he had been human once. Well, twice if you counted him growing up with the Lahey’s. 

“Me,” the Hellhound said, baring his pearly white teeth in a sinister smile.

Ron whispered a spell and suddenly the Hellhound was getting pelted with water, a stream so powerful that it stunned him. Just long enough for Minister Rogers to get out, her skin sagging from how hot it was. It looked like she had been a candle that had melted. Ron grabbed her arm, ignoring the screech of pain, before apparating them away.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Theo’s pack knew the second that Josh died. Despite not being an actual alpha, not like Scott or Deucalion, he still had a connection with his pack. The pain that filled the bond grew to such measures that Chantel fell out of the sky. Tracey doubled over in pain, hissing like the lizard she was. Corey flickered between visible and invisible before going into a form that made it look like he was a ghost. And Theo half transformed, howling in pain. The shock that filled them hurt like a thousand red hot needles piercing all the important organs and lead weights filling their lungs. 

“What just happened?” Tracey demanded, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked at Theo.

“Josh just died,” Theo growled, scratching deeply into a nearby tree.

_ ~I don’t know about you all~  _ Chantel said inside their minds, making Theo glare at her from the intrusive nature  _ ~But I’m going home before anything else happens~  _

For some odd reason, this was the only way Chantel said anything to them. It irritated Theo to no end, as she would just barge into their minds without saying anything. And they never felt anything. It was like she lulled the coyote in his head to sleep, making it so he couldn’t sense anything. 

“You don’t have a home anywhere except for with the pack,” Theo said harshly.

_ ~Unlike Ms. Lizard over there I am not classified as dead by my family~  _

And with that Chantel grabbed Corey, who had said nothing during this whole conversation, and took off into the air. Tracey however went home with Theo, clinging to his arm the whole time. At some point Chantel dropped Corey off at a park where there was nobody. Then she continued on home. The lights of her house were all out, even the fireplace was out. Quietly Chantel slipped inside, toeing off her boots without a word. 

Her wings clung to her back, seeping into her skin. The only sign of them was a new tattoo; raven black angel wings spreading down her back and onto her hips. They were so detailed that they looked real, which they were, but anyone would believe them to be tattoos. Blue and green eyes scanned the house silently before creeping into her room and pulling out her phone.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

**I need your help**

She tossed her phone onto her bed and stripped out of her clothes. It only took a few minutes for her to put on black spandex and a dark blue tanktop. Those few minutes seemed like forever but it was during that time that she got a text back.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**Meet me tomorrow at the Hale House**

A small smile crossed Chantel’s lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, my excuses are viable. I HAVE NO LAPTOP AT MY DAD’S TO UPDATE WITH!! AND SINCE IT IS SUMMER VACATION I HAVE A WEEK AT MY DAD’S! I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN WHEN I’M WITH MY MOM BUT SOMETIMES MY MUSE TAKES A VACATION!
> 
> Scott: She also did an accidental crossover with Supernatural.
> 
> Me: Yeah, oops… But I didn’t want to make up a whole new character for Death so I was like SUPERNATURAL
> 
> Review -- Sucks? Awful? Amazing? Wonderful? Tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! And, since you guys have been begging for an update, I'm not going to make you wait too long. So…
> 
> Disclaimer - I BELIEVE IN YOU!
> 
> 3rd Person POV

For the first time in a long time Jordan was at a loss on how to explain things. Everyone, and he meant everyone, was in shock about what happened. A few were even looking at him in fear. While his whole body was no longer flaming, there were small flickerings of flames over a few of the injuries he had. But they flickered out once he was healed.

"You're okay," Isaac said, standing behind him.

"What was that?!" Scott roared, staring at Jordan with wide eyes, "You would have killed her!"

Impassively, Jordan stared back at Scott. The two just stared at each other for a bit, Scott with anger in his eyes and Jordan without any emotion. At this point he didn't care, he just didn't care anymore. Minister Rogers was a danger, a danger to them all. But at the moment, if what Death had said was true, none of them had any reason to bother with her. She was just a minor threat compared to the one that was going to be hatched.

"We have bigger issues Scott," Jordan said tersely, "One that you have helped make possible."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked softly, fear beginning to show in his eyes.

"You! Teaming up with Theo after all of us warned you that he was bad news!" Jordan roared at him, his form flickering again to look like seventeen year old Harry with black hair and green eyes and a lightning scar.

Scott was obviously flustered, cheeks reddening slightly. It was silent in the room, the hospital staff members rushing around to the people hurt from the attack. A few were going to be sent to Eichen House, which was easily determined by the way a few of them were unresponsive or screaming and crying.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Melissa demanded walking over to them.

"I think Jordan can tell you," Scott replied, glaring at Jordan.

"That was the Minister of Magic," Jordan said, ignoring Scott, "She's abusing her powers in order to get to me."

"Why does she want you?" Melissa asked, brushing a few dark strands of curly hair out of her face.

"She wants to kill me. I don't know why."

Behind him Isaac froze. Apparently Jordan had forgotten to tell him that little tidbit of information. Everyone else looked at him with wide eyes, Stiles going pale next to his father. This whole time the Sheriff had been protecting his son and a few other kids that had been here, getting injured in the process. There was a gash on his arm, getting tended to by another nurse.

"We won't let her," Stiles said determined, "She'll have to go through us."

"Thank you Stiles, but I'm afraid it won't be that easy. Now that she knows I'm a Hellhound, she'll be bringing in the aurors."  
"Hellhounds are extremely rare," Derek was looking at him with scrutiny, "There's never been any before. It's a legend, a myth even for the supernatural."

Jordan looked down, rubbing the back of his next sheepishly. Honestly he knew that it would be Derek that would call him out on it. There would be no way to escape an explanation now. But he would need to explain anyway, in order to warn them about the Beast. He had lived with Death since the beginning, but at the same time he has only been around for twenty something years. Honestly he had forgotten how old he was, having lived billions of lifetimes in the short span of him being the Master of Death. He was more than Camden, more than Jordan, more than even Harry. And, once Lydia and him finished their bond (which he knew she would as in every lifetime he has ever lived she was by his side) she would experience too. For some time it was uncertain of who he would end up bonded with. There was a time he believed it might have been Ginny, or even Hermione. At one point he had believed it to be Draco, that had been a weird time.

"That's not an easy explanation to make," Jordan eventually said.  
"Only the Master of Death can be a hellhound," Derek said cryptically.

"Surprise?"

For a few minutes no one said anything, until chaos broke out. Everyone was talking at once, asking him questions about anything and everything. The only one who stayed quiet was, surprisingly, Stiles. Instead he just watched Jordan, staring at him cryptically. It was unusual for him to be this still, this quiet. But with the shock of everything Jordan didn't think too much about it.

"QUIET!" Jordan shouted.

Everything went silent.

"How can you be the Master of Death? The Deathly Hallows are made up," Derek demanded.

"Uh, no they aren't. Um," Jordan pulled the chain off his neck, showing the ring, "Resurrection stone, the cloak is hidden, so is the wand."

Derek just stared at him in shock. Slowly, one by one, everyone left as they were clearing the hospital.

_*********TWHP********* _

The house was as dreary as ever, the door the only bright thing about the place. And even that was starting to fade due to the weather. It loomed over him like a bad omen, but a reminder of everything that had happened in the past. Only now did it occur to him that meeting Chantel here might be the dumbest thing he ever chose to do. And there was plenty of competition on that front. She could be a spy. It was weird that she chose now to talk to him after all. They haven't spoken since the beginning of freshman year. Sure, after his mom's death they began to broke apart. But when freshman year came they just stopped talking to each other and didn't make an effort to. And now, after four years, she wanted to talk again.

 _~Stiles~_ a soft voice said in his head.

"Who said that?" Stiles said looking around wildly.

_~Calm down idiot. It's just me, Chantel~_

"What do you need my help with Chantel?" Stiles asked, turning around slowly.

He did a double take at the sight of her. When he knew her she had blonde hair and wore less… rebellious kind of clothes. They also had more color to it. But now, her hair was black and fell down her back in waves. There was a beanie on her head, white writing on it that Stiles didn't even try to read. She was wearing a leather jacket with a white crop top with black tear marks in it. Denim shorts had torn dark nylons underneath it and she was wearing black high tops that went to her knees. He didn't even want to know how long it took for her to get them on.

 _~Theo. We're a pack of omegas. Omega Chimeras! He's planning to use us, then leave us. And what he plans to do to me~_ Chantel visibly shuddered in horror.

"What do you expect me to do?" Stiles demanded.

_~Help me stop him. I can get you information. Things he doesn't know I know.~_

"Like what?"

_~La Bête du Gévaudan, they plan to resurrect it. That's what all of us were created for, to see if we can bring him back~_

Fear immediately filled Stiles body. While researching things for the possibility of what Scott might have become (after he got bit), Stiles had gotten distracted by what La Bête du Gévaudan was. And learning that the Dread Doctors were trying to resurrect it… he was terrified.

"Okay, okay. Chantel, we'll help you if you help us. How do we keep the Dread Doctors from resurrecting the Beast?" Stiles asked.

 _~Not even Theo knows~_ Chantel admitted _~But I can keep looking?~_

"Do that."

Chantel pulled off her leather jacket, watching Stiles carefully. Confusion covered his face, even as she dropped the jacket to the ground. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that Stiles was checking her out (not that she was a terrible looker, on the contrary most people enjoyed her looks). But she knew better, Stiles was so horribly crushing on a certain someone that even Lydia couldn't get a reaction out of him.

_~Don't scream~_

Stiles eyes widened in shock as nightmare black wings spread behind her. Light shone of the silky looking feathers, even as they ruffled in the wind. Yesterday, before she fell out of the sky from the pain of losing Josh, she learned that her feathers can be used as weapons as well as a shield.

"Beautiful," Stiles whispered, reaching out slowly to touch them.

However Chantel pulled her wings away, flaring them subconsciously to intimidate Stiles. But Stiles wasn't intimidated, though he didn't go to touch them again. It was probably smart that he didn't, because Chantel would really enjoy the practice.

"Text me if you need help or if you need to meet up again. If you don't text me within a week I will assume that you have been compromised," Stiles said.

 _~How long have you been waiting to use that word?~_ Chantel asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Too long."

_*********TWHP********* _

Despite all the Healer's efforts, Minister Roger's would never get herself fully healed again. Now she had one half of her face scarred permanently. It really made people scared of her now though, which pleased her greatly. Now though she was wearing a long dress, black with sparkly torn lace up. It was long sleeved and hung off her skinny arms slightly. Ron was the only one who didn't flinch at the sight of her, but that was because he was so drugged up he didn't know what was going on.

"Minister," her spineless male secretary stuttered at her, "The H-head auror is h-here to see y-you."

"Then let him in!" Minister Rogers snapped, sending a curse in his direction.

He barely ducked in time before hurriedly leaving the room. Minister Rogers began to pace again, black heels clacking loudly on the ground. The Head Auror entered the room, ducking his head politely and standing up. He was a short man, only around five feet tall. His hair was brown and had a few grey streaks in it.

"Well? Where's my auror squad to go hunt down this beast?!" Minister Rogers demanded.

"With careful deliberation Minister, we have decided that it is not a good idea to go into Savage territory. Ma'am, if the Beast is in America then he is not in our jurisdiction. Leave him for the American Ministry," the Head Auror suggested.

"He is a citizen of Britain. He attacked me!" Minister Rogers shouted, "He needs to be put down!"

The Head Auror stared Minister Rogers down hard. Neither faltered, the Head Auror squinting his eyes at her.

"I'm afraid I cannot give my aurors help, _Minister_ ," The Head Auror said tersely before going to leave the Minister's office.

"Then I'm afraid to tell you that my word overrules yours Head Auror. I expect them to be ready tomorrow," Minister Rogers replied.

The Head Auror turned back to her, eyes narrowed angrily. Silently he fumed before storming out of Minister Rogers' office. Smug satisfaction was written all over her face. No one would ever try to take over her office, many had tried and all had died. After the fifth death nobody was willing to try her again.

"Very well, _Minister_ ," he said angrily.

Once the door shut behind him Minister Rogers sat down on her seat. The seat then spun around and stared at the painting on the wall. Her eyes glistened slightly before she squared her shoulders and looked at the mirror off to the side. Soon, she would have her revenge.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

The leftover Dread Doctors loomed over the African American male. It was time, time for them to bring back the Beast. While their numbers were halved now, they would still be able to bring him back. They would be able to bring back Sebastian. Now they could do it, they could. He was their last piece of the puzzle, this completely pure human. Well, not for long. Soon he would become the Beast. True evil could only be born from true goodness after all.

" _It'ssss alllmooooosssst tiiiiimmmme_ ," One of the Dread Doctors rasped.

" _Prrrreeeeeeppppppaaaaarrrre fooooor trrrraaaaannnnnsssssfffffooooorrrrmmmmmaaaatttttiiiiooooon,"_ the other rasped.

Behind Mason, as that was who the boy was, there stood what looked to be a dead body floating in the water. Air bubbles surrounded the mutilated body, bubbling up to the surface of the tank. Tubes ran out of the dead body and connected to all sorts of things. There was one tube that was connected to the dead body of Sebastian Valet that was also connected to Mason. Mason looked dead however, blood dripping down his back where the tube was connected. Suddenly he tensed up as they pulled him upright.

" _Sttttaaaaarrrrrt thhhhhe prrrrrooooocccccceeeeeeeessssssss._ " one said.

The bubbles grew in size and started coming up in multiples. It got hotter in the room, the tank steaming slightly. A scream tore out of Mason's lips as he seized up. Smoke and steam clouded the room, surrounding Mason's body. At first the smoke and steam were white and grey, before darkening into pure black smoke. The smoke swirled upwards, forming the shape of a smokey formed werewolf with glowing blue eyes.  
At last, the Beast has been reborn.

But their joy was short lived. With a roar the Beast tore them to pieces. Blood, guts, and skin flew everywhere. With a final roar the Beast ran out of the room and into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Dun, dun, dun. Alright. I'm thinking, since I finished one of my other stories (on ao3 though, sorry my readers on fanfiction) I might right a NYSM fanfic… not sure though.
> 
> Reviews - Yay or nay on new story. But I'm definitely doing the two-shot with the Google Internship group (for those that are reading To Find Himself on ao3, and if you aren't but like Maze Runner go read it!).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Thank you all who reviewed, it really helped me remember to continue to update. I was kinda busy writing other stories and then I didn’t have a laptop for a week. So I apologize for taking so long to update.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- I own only a couple of OC’s that are important for the story. Other than that. Nada.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

The second the door closed behind Jordan he relaxed, sliding down the wall. Eyes were closed, taking this moment of silence to calm down. Then he slowly stood up, eyes opening again, before heading to the kitchen. Coffee brewed, louder than normal due to the silence of the house. His hands rested on the counter, clutching the cool marble. 

This peace didn’t last long however. The sound of a gunshot caused Jordan to flip around quickly, the Elder Wand appearing in his hand. A man, wearing a dark robe with the symbol of the British auror resting on his breast, had his wand out and was shaking slightly. Jordan immediately summed up the man, trembling under the scrutiny, before sending a simple stunner at him. The man squeaked and set up a shield, but it was too late as the spell hit him and the man collapsed.

Someone screamed upstairs, Teddy. Anger fueled Jordan’s body and he roared, rushing up the stairs with flames covering his body. The flames licked at the stairs and the pictures on the wall, but none of them went up in flames. Teddy’s door was forced open and his eyes focused on Teddy. The young boy’s hair was a sickly dark green-yellow color and his eyes were wide and dark blue. The colors showed his fear. A young woman, with blonde hair and green eyes, squeaked at the sight of him. Teddy fell from her grip when it loosened with fear. Immediately the younger boy fled to stand behind Jordan, gripping his pant legs and the flames covered him comfortingly.

“Y-You,” the woman stuttered, sending a weak spell at him that was absorbed into the flames.

Jordan was feral at this point. This woman had threatened his pup, his little wolf pup. She would die for this. But a soft whimper from his pup brought him back, golden eyes looking at him. Being so close to his alpha as a feral had caused Teddy to shift into his beta form. Instead of tearing the woman into little pieces for threatening his pup, Jordan roared at her. She squeaked again and disapparated. The immediate danger gone, Jordan stopped flaming and picked up Teddy, calling the things they would need to him Jordan disapparated. 

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

It was Chantel who found the destroyed remains of the Dread Doctor. Bile rose in her throat as she expertly avoided the pieces of skin, muscle, and bones. Blood ran like a river towards the drain, which she did her best to avoid by stepping around it. There were pieces of them hanging off of things higher up as well, so she didn’t dare fly and find out later that there were dead body bits in her wings as well. 

“Chantel!” someone called.

She turned around, wings tucked tight against her back. Standing on the stairway was Theo, his nose plugged. If the smell was bad for her, imagine how bad it must be for him.

“What are you doing here? What happened?” Theo demanded.

Chantel decided to play the part of hysterical girl. Which wouldn’t be that hard as she was already pretty hysterical at the sight of all of this.

_ ~I don’t know!~ _ the voice in her head pitched an octave, sounding more hysterical  _ ~I came here lo-looking for you o-or one of the others. B-but all I found w-was this!~ _

“Calm down Chantel,” Theo ordered, walking towards her ignoring the blood and other things around him, “We’ll figure it out.”

Chantel was glad that Theo wasn’t a mind reader. Otherwise he would know that she absolutely despised him and was lying. It took all of her self-control not to flinch when Theo put his hands on her shoulder. 

“Why don’t you get out of here? I’ll clean it up,” Theo said.

A gentle probe into his mind let Chantel read all of his surface thoughts. It was absolutely disgusting so she went a bit deeper and lolled Theo into a completely relaxing state, his mind wide open for her to go through. He was still talking to her, but she ignored it. Eventually her mind swipe brought up the horrifying image of a beast. It was pure black, darker than nightmares. The icy cold blue of the eyes of a murderer surfaced into her mind, blood covering the horrifyingly sharp claws and pointed teeth. It looked to be made of the nightmares and screams of its victims. One name reverberated around his mind, connected to this horrifying monster. The Beast.

Without any warning, Chantel broke out of Theo’s grasp and fled the room carefully. Once outside she took a deep breath and gripped her hair, this was bad. The Beast had arisen. She had to warn Stiles.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

The chair was reclined backwards, eyes closed and smug satisfaction filling her. Despite the Head Auror trying to stop her at every turn, Minister Rodgers had gotten what she had wanted. At this moment, the Auror’s were destroying Harry Potter. And her hands were clean. 

“Minister Rodgers,” A voice broke through her thoughts.

Anger filled her and she sat up abruptly, brown eyes glittering at the Head Auror with pure hate. However the Head Auror seemed unaffected. This was the one person that she couldn’t intimidate. He had seen so much, lost so much, and faced so much that nothing fazed him anymore.

“WHAT?!” she shouted at him.

“You have sent the aurors on a mission that will not succeed. Lord Potter was the best the Wizarding World had ever seen and he will not be subdued by a group of aurors,” Head Auror replied calmly, “All the aurors have returned empty handed, maimed but not seriously injured.”

“He is a monster! Send them back! SEND IN ALL YOUR AURORS!”

The Head Auror just stood there, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. That was the only sign of anger she had seen. The only reaction he had ever gotten from him in all the years she had been in charge. He had been around longer than she had however.

“I will not. Lord Potter is many things but a monster is not one of them. If he was a monster my aurors would have returned dead or fatally injured, not just incapacitated,” Head Auror replied calmly, “I have brought it up to the Wizengamot and they agree. If you want to bring in Lord Potter, I’m afraid Magical Britain will not be supporting you. We have already sent an owl to the American Ministry, no matter how small they are, and they have their own issues. Apparently La Bête du Gévaudan has been resurrected. If you want to die, then by all means go ahead and go after Lord Potter. Maybe the Beast will get to you first.”

Minister Rodgers stared at him, red faced and fuming. Her chest heaved with every breath she took. However Head Auror didn’t seem to be concerned. He tipped his hat in a sign of respect, which seemed more sarcastic this time, before leaving the room. A scream escaped her lips once the door shut behind him and she shot a curse at a random knick-knack, which exploded. Her chest heaved angrily.

“POTTER!!”

She began to pace, long lace swishing around her ankles. Her outfit had changed since the day before. It was still black, but now it was sheer lace. Her bra was black as well, able to be seen through the lace but it looked like it was part of the outfits. There was a short black slip connected to the dress, covering her lower body until mid thigh. Black heeled boots clacked on the floor with every step she took, black wand twitching in her hands. What to do, what to do.

“Call Mr. Weasley into my room. NOW!” Madame Rodgers shouted, red lips twitching into a terrifying smile.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

It went to show that Derek had become quite used to weird things happening in his apartment. More so now since Hermione and Ginny had began living with him. The other group of Wizards and Witches had started renting a house just inside the town. They occasionally visited but for the most part just monitored the things going around inside town. His ears rung at the sound of a gunshot, Jordan and a small child appearing inside his loft. Derek didn’t even blink.

“Derek,” Jordan breathed out in relief, setting Teddy on the ground.

Immediately the young boy ran to Derek and hugged his legs tightly. Both of them seemed a little worse for wear, Teddy wearing pajamas and shifted into his beta form. Jordan was already healing though, small flames flickering over the wounds.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, patting Teddy’s head as Hermione and Ginny climbed down the stairs.

“Harry!” the two witches exclaimed, rushing towards him.

“Minister Rodgers sent aurors after me. I think they went to report back but another attack will happen soon,” Jordan replied slightly lightheaded.

“What do we do?” Derek asked.

“Keep watch over Teddy… please. I need to deal with them myself.”

The sound of more gunshots came, the rest of the witches and wizards in Beacon Hills appeared. Luna was in the lead however, immediately rushing over to Harry. Grey eyes seemed more silvery than normal, glittering in a way that was entirely Luna.

“La Bête du Gévaudan has awoken. The Hellhound is the one to defeat it,” Luna told him.

“So Death wasn’t lying. I’ll be back… just… take care of Teddy,” Jordan sounded resigned.

Then Derek’s phone rang. It blared some unknown song but Jordan smothered a laugh when he heard the lyrics. He would bet his wand that Stiles had hacked Derek’s phone in order to make that his ringtone. A song about werewolves, definitely Stiles. With a small resigned sigh, Derek answered the phone, putting it on speaker immediately.

_ -DEREK!!- _

“Stiles,” Derek replied calmly, “Why are you calling me?”

_ -The Beast, the Beast killed the Dread Doctors…- _

“How do you know this?” Draco cut in, “We just found out because of our local seer.”

_ -Chantel. She’s a Chimera, but she doesn’t trust Theo.-  _ Stiles was silent for a second, only the sound of his breathing showed that he was still there  _ -She was the one that found them. It was horrific.- _

Everyone looked at each other. For a few seconds nothing was said, only the sound of breathing. Every sound in the loft was magnified, the creaking of the pipes, the floors squeaking, the dripping of a leaky faucet. Everything. Even Teddy was quiet.

“Where are you right now?” Fred suddenly spoke up, moving closer to the phone.

_ -At home… why?-  _ then suddenly someone screamed on the other end of the phone.

They heard the phone clatter onto the floor of Stiles’ room. Something shattered in the background and they heard a thud. Muffled noises, then nothing but static. Everyone paled before Fred and George disapparated at the same time. This couldn’t be good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, cliffhanger… Umm… No death threats please? I don’t think it’s that bad. And don’t jump to conclusions about what happened to Stiles. There could be any measure of things.
> 
> Reviews Here -- I like reviews. They make me happy. :) And happy author = Updates.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, thank you for the reviews. Quite a few people suggested some things that would be cute. I'm going to bring them into the story, maybe not in the way you might like though….
> 
> Disclaimer Here - I OWN NOTHING! *cries* But my OC's…
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty. Sheets and wood pieces strewn across the floor, paper torn and shredded gathering on the ground, clothes scattered across the room. There were pieces of glass around the window, a few had blood on them. It was obvious there had been a struggle. Then the twins turned to the wall that held the billboard of all the clues. A bloody handprint, drug onto the ground. The phone was on the upturned bed, upside down.

They were scared to look around, but they eventually went closer to the bloody handprint. Below it was a pool of blood and then a streak from it leading to the bathroom. Together the twins followed it, being sure not to step in the blood on the ground. The streak went inside the bathroom, the door closed. They opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Three claw marks were cut into Stiles side, bleeding sluggishly. His skin was paler than normal, blood staining the hands that were pressing against the claw gashes. Blood was already starting to pool around him. It stained his clothes and stained the tile floor.

"STILES!" the twins shouted together.

A trickle of blood was already coming out of the corner of his mouth, trickling slowly down his cheek and jaw. The two dropped down beside him, lifting him carefully into their arms. It would be too dangerous to apparate him, the possibilities of him getting even more injured was too high.

"Should we call 911?" Fred asked.

"They won't get here in time," George replied.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, I'm not a medi-wizard."

Both twins stared at each other before they helped Stiles press against the wound. It was slow going getting to the Jeep that Stiles loved so much, but they managed it. Stiles was laid down in the backseat of his car, George next to him. Blood slicked George and Stiles' hands, even as they pushed against the wound.

"Drive, Fred!" George ordered.

The engine turned over, the car stuttering a few times before turning over. They peeled out of the driveway, heading towards the hospital. Red lights were run, cars honked at them angrily, and the driving was reckless. Then they finally stopped outside the hospital, Fred going inside to grab a nurse with George trying to keep Stiles alive. It was only a few seconds later, but a stretcher and doctors come out and put Stiles on the gurney.

They were left in the dust, covered in Stiles blood.

_*********TWHP********* _

The rest of the wizards, wolves, and other miscellaneous things had been tense and worried the whole time. Absolute silence. No one even breathed, quiet the whole time. Even though the phone was silent, nothing coming out of it. A long time the phone had ended the call, but they didn't turn it off. Instead all of them stared at the screen, the frozen screen at the end of the end call.

"Is he still alive?" Oliver asked softly.

"I don't know," Jordan replied, closing his eyes before growling softly, "Dammit Stiles. I'll be back. Derek watch Teddy."

And with that Jordan seemed to fade from existence. Literally, his form shimmered and took a smoky figure before dissolving in the air. The Wizards and Derek stared where he had once been in shock, before Teddy distracted them with a whine. The phone had flashed again, Stiles name on the screen. A picture of him, caught unawares, was bright on the screen. Fumbling slightly, Derek answered the phone and immediately put it on speaker.

"Guys?" Oliver said, loud enough for the speakers to pick him up.

_-It's Fred. Stiles isn't looking too good, Scott's here. He's pissed, blaming us for Stiles. It was the Beast though, there are claw marks in his side. The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it-_

For once George wasn't switching off with Fred. Everyone was silent, Derek's eyes closed and a mask fully on his face. However the wizards could pick up the signs of grief on his face. The loft doors opened and Lydia came in, her eyes flickering angrily.

"I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM SCOTT THAT STILES IS INJURED?!" Lydia demanded, stomping in.

"Hi Lydia," Derek muttered.

All the anger seemed to leave her and she joined the little huddle around the group. Teddy immediately released Derek and clung to Lydia instead, his wolf snuffling her happily. Lydia gently rested a hand on his head before looking at the phone in Derek's hand.

 _-Where's Jordan?-_ Fred asked _-I would assume he'd be demanding updates.-_

"We don't know," Draco answered, "He dissolved after cursing Stiles. Isaac isn't happy."

That was an understatement. The once calm wolf was glaring at everyone who dared moved. Ginny was sitting next to him, the two whispering in undertones. At one point the two had gotten close, probably due to Isaac being the only constant during hers and Hermione's recovery.

_-We'll keep you guys updated on his condition… but for now it doesn't look good-_

"Thanks George," Hermione spoke up, her voice semi shakey, "You too Fred. Let us know if anything changes. We'll rotate shifts so you guys don't get tired out."

The resounding beep showed that they had hung up. After handing the phone over to Lydia, who was currently standing with his arm around Teddy, the alpha turned beta shifted before howling and running into another room. Something broke and the only one who flinched was Lydia. Teddy whined softly and looked up at Lydia before shifting into a full wolf pup form and running on four legs to where Derek was.

"Now we wait."

_*********TWHP********* _

_Harry/Camden/Jordan hated being in this realm. While it was very calming and soothing, there were times when it wasn't. Everything was viewed through a thin film, a veil so to speak. The outside world was colorless, like watching a black and white TV show. Only the spirits and walkers of this realm had any color, except for Death and his Master. While Harry had an aura the same sickly color of the Killing Curse, he was always clothed in blackness. Only the green of his eyes shone from under the hood he was wearing. All and all he was a terrifying creature. The cloak he wore faded into a smoke around his feet, but it didn't look like he had feet. In this realm he glided just above the ground, much like a dementor._

_He viewed the hospital in front of him, killing curse green eyes glowing as he scanned the crowd. To the right were the twins, all greys and blacks, sitting next to each other on the seats. Besides them was Scott, the alpha werewolf. Lots of restless spirits, full of color were wandering around the hospital. But none of them were the one he was looking for. Harry glided out of the waiting room, turning to a random corridor and running into a person. She was a mix of greys and blacks, but had splotches of color. A Walker of this Realm, but she didn't know it. At this moment her gift wasn't fully developed, she probably only saw the spirits._

" _Who are you?" she asked, before shaking her head, "Get out!"_

_Harry didn't answer her, gliding away. The girl shook in the background, but he could deal with her at a later time. For the moment she would be fine. However Harry had a limited window to get to Stiles. He continued to glide, thinking of Stiles and following the thin tether of his. Eventually he found him, nearly missed him too. Stiles was crouched in an alcove, behind a gurney._

" _Stiles!" Harry shouted, gliding over to him._

" _How do you know my name? Are you my reaper. I've watched a lot of Supernatural episodes and know how this is going to end. If you're gonna take me can you at least wait until that Beast monster thing is gone? I've gotta help my friends. Even Scott. They'll die if I don't. All of them will," Stiles was rambling and dammit Harry didn't have time for this._

" _Stiles, it's me. Jordan, Camden, Harry, whatever the hell you want to call me," Harry tugged down the hood._

_He was back in his seventeen year old form. Much like Jack Frost, Danny Phantom, whatever other stuck in their youth ghostly person you could think of. Harry was like them. But being a wizard allowed him to age himself for a bit, change his age. In this realm however, he was always seventeen year old Harry James Potter. And honestly, Jack Frost had been pretty chill. Speaking of which, he owed him a visit. It's been a bit longer than he had meant to be away. Not the point._

" _Jordan?" Stiles voice seemed small, "How are you here? This is the spirit realm… there's a lot of Ghosts. Is this like, a Ghost Zone?"_

" _Nah, that's a different dimension. Most of them are pretty chill. Can't destroy their dimension without destroying ours though. I'll explain another time. Actually, no. I'll have Danny do that. Now, let's get out of here."_

" _Where is here?"_

_Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, realizing he kinda missed being in this form. However it would be weird for Jordan to disappear and Harry Potter just to reemerge. So he stopped thinking about that._

" _You're in the veil. It's the inbetween stage for wherever you're going. You can stay here, become a ghost and most likely get destroyed by a hunter or you can go to the ghost zone and become one of them, or you can move on to either Heaven or Hell. But if you're a monster, a supernatural creature, you'll end up in purgatory."_

" _I have a spark…" Stiles said fearfully._

" _You're probably a wizard then. Well, not exactly. Probably not strong enough yet to be a full blown wizard, but not a squib either. You'd be considered a druid. And druids can become more powerful than Wizards," Harry shook his head, "But that's not the point. Stiles, you aren't dead yet. I should know."_

_Stiles narrowed his eyes, finally getting back to his feet. The claw marks marred Stiles' side, deep and gorey but without blood. He could see the muscles, skin, bone, nerves and it was disgusting. The wince came without his consent. Sure, Harry had seen worse, but this was his friend._

" _How would you know?" Stiles demanded before his face fell, "You're the Master of Death aren't you… I'm sorry Jordan."_

" _I didn't know the muggles knew of that tale."_

" _I'm not an ordinary muggle Jordan."_

_Harry inclined his head before looking around. Drawing his hood back up, Harry grabbed Stiles and glided them to the operating room. This was his best guess as to where Stiles' body was. A growl escaped his throat at the sight of a female reaper hovering over Stiles body before disappearing. Reaper's were annoying. They didn't understand that Harry was higher up than them, sometimes even Death. Reaper's were snooty and refused to follow his authority, except for a few of the more respectful ones._

" _Allison?" Stiles asked hoarsely._

_Harry startled, recognizing the name of one of Death's newest reaper. Last he knew she was under the tutelage of Tessa, one of the more respectful Reaper's (though that was due to Harry putting her in her place), but apparently she had graduated to solo work. The dark haired reaper looked up, dark eyes narrowing in on Stiles. Then her eyes and widened and she stepped back away from the body._

" _Stiles?"_

_********TWHP********* _

Chantel did not agree with this plan of action. Getting the banshee would be hard enough, but convincing the banshee's mother that she needed to be locked up in Eichen house? That was just suicidal. Even if it did work, which Theo was positive of because they had her, how did Theo plan to get the banshee out of Eichen House? That place was a fortress. The only one of them that could possibly get in was Corey, but he had basically left the group to be with Scott's. Tracey was too obvious in getting in and out of places and no one knew what happened with Josh. (Though she was pretty sure that a certain talk with the blind alpha that Theo had kidnapped had managed to convince him to grow more powerful by killing Josh). Chantel frowned heavily before concentrating.

Her mind sliced through the air, meeting the minds of those both alive and dead, before finding Ms. Martin's. After some coaxing she managed to get inside undetected. A few well placed doubts and whispers that hadn't been managed to convince Ms. Martin of her daughters 'insanity'. Then she went for the blow, convincing Ms. Martin that her daughter's friends weren't the best influence (especially not Stiles). That was when Ms. Martin called the man that had left his card a few weeks ago.

"Well?" Theo asked impatiently.

Chantel sent him an angry look _~It's done. I hope you know what you're doing Theo.~_

Theo brushed her off with a simple wave of his hand, smirking slightly. Standing next to him was Tracey, her claws out with her own insane smile. Why she was still with him was a mystery, at first it was only for information on the Dread Doctors. They were gone. What else did they need.

"You can go now Chantel, unless you want some company."

The thoughts in his head were disgusting and vomit worthy. Without another word her wings lifted from the tattoo's on her skin, becoming fully fledged angel wings, before she dove off the cliff she had been sitting on and flying away. Now, to find Stiles' pack.

_*********TWHP********* _

Now, now everything is perfect. With Mr. Weasley by her side Minister Rogers would be able to bring down that beast. He should be dead, not roaming around freely. That _monster_ should not be allowed to live. If he had been found before now he most definitely wouldn't be around right now.

"Take me to Harry Potter," Minister Rogers hissed into the portkey, making sure that Ronald Weasley had his hand on it.

They disappeared in a swirl of color. But where they landed made no sense. Why would that monstrous beast be in a hospital? Anger fueled Minister Rogers and she stormed through the hospital, trying to find where the monster is with Ronald following her like a loyal puppy. However, what they didn't know, was that Fred and George Weasley as well as the alpha of Beacon Hills was in that very hospital.

"Ronald, scour the hospital for Potter. I'll look around here."

As she spoke Ronald padded away, wand out for everyone to see. Her own dark wand twitched in her hand as she wandered around the general area of the hospital. A spell caught her in the back, flinging her into the wall. Her head slammed against the concrete but she shook it off, glowering at the men before her. Angrily she spat out a curse, catching the man by surprise. But nothing happened. Fury filled her and she spat out more curses, a rainbow of spells hitting the man in the chest. But the only thing that happened was a shift. Glowing red eyes appeared and his eyebrows disappeared before standing before her was a muggle werewolf.

"WOLF SCUM! CRUCIO!" Minister Rogers roared and the deadly red spell sailed at the alpha werewolf.

It hit him square in the chest, the werewolf howling in pain and collapsing to the ground. The Twin Weasley's began to spat hexes and curses at her. However she dodged them gleefully, pouring more into the curse and the werewolves howl of pain got louder. Eventually a hex got Minister Rogers and her hand grew before getting to heavy to hold up. The Cruciatus curse cut off and Scott breathed heavily in pain.

"Get out of here Rose, before you do something we'll make you forget," the Twins spat at the same time.

Angrily Minister Rogers got up, glaring at them harshly, "I will be back."

She apparated back to her office, calling in a healer to fix her hand. As the healer worked she thought long and hard, drawing out plans in her head before dismissing the healer. What she didn't account for though, was leaving Ronald Weasley behind.

_*********TWHP********* _

_The ghostly realm was mostly quiet. But now it was deadly silent. His heart hammering in his chest, Harry carefully watched the exchange between Reaper Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski. The two had been staring at each other for the longest time before the Reaper broke down in tears._

" _I knew it was you… I couldn't do it. But your soul wasn't there so I hoped that you had managed to get away, but now you're back and… I can't reap you Stiles. I can't do it," Allison sobbed out._

" _Ally…" Stiles whispered._

" _You needn't worry about that Ms. Argent," Harry spoke up, gliding in front of Stiles, "I relieve you of reaping Mr. Stiles Stilinski. Go on to your next job."_

_Relief flooded Allison's face and she hugged Stiles tightly, kissing her cheek before telling him to watch out for her and send along a message. Then she nodded at Harry._

" _Thank you Master," she bowed politely before drawing her bow and shooting it at the sky. A tear appeared, showing another area, before she dove through it. The tear sealed up behind her and Allison was gone._

" _Stiles, you will see her again," Harry promised, putting a hand on his shoulder, "After being in the spirit realm you will view it like you view the living realm, a grey shrouded veil. Knowing this, you must never interact with them. They must interact with you first. There others with this ability Mr. Stilinski, but yours is so much stronger due to your spark. Remember that some might need the push to return to their body, but they must interact with you first."_

" _I understand," Stiles replied._

_Harry regarded him with slight sadness. There was no way to know what it was about though. Stiles couldn't tell, he didn't know why Harry was looking at him like this. The older male, that looked around the same age as Stiles at the moment, opened his mouth._

" _Stiles, in all honesty you should be dead. With your spark it might affect you differently. If that is the case you need to tell me the things you find out. One of my friends might be able to help you, but you need to tell me first. I have lived multiple lifetimes, before and after now. I am more than Camden, more than Harry, more than Jordan. I have multiple names, multiple lifetimes, multiple earths. I have lived them all, I have lived only a few. I am older than the universe, but I am also only thirty six years old. I am Harry, I am the Master of Death. I can help you, but you must come to me. I am multiple things, but I am not all knowing," Harry finished._

" _That was some speech," Stiles muttered._

_Harry ignored him, his hand glowing a blinding white and green before it thrust against him. Stiles flew backwards, into his body. A blinding flash went over his body before he took a shuddering breath but stayed asleep do to all the anesthetic. For a long time, Harry stood staring at Stiles, before he allowed himself to return to the living realm._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: LONGEST CHAPTER! 3,642 words. WOOOOOOO
> 
> Stiles: It's because of the Spirit Realm isn't it.
> 
> Me: Shush you, you're only alive because of one Mr. Harry Potter.
> 
> Review - So… It looks like I'm going to have to make side one-shots explaining Harry meeting the Winchesters, Danny Phantom, Jack Frost, etc. (basically the random people Harry meets from other fandoms)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, I was at my Dad’s again last week and then didn’t have time yesterday because I had just returned from a conference. But, EXCUSES!
> 
> Scott: It’s frustrating you isn’t it?
> 
> Me: Yes. Now shush. School starts soon so updates are going to be even more far between. Being a Junior I’ll have lots of homework so please be patient with me…
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- Cookies, Pie, Cake, Money, I have none of these. Do you really expect me to own either of these things. But I own my OC’s.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

It felt like his head had been filled with cotton. Eyelids were heavy and he had to force them open, using all his strength. The bed beneath him wasn’t as soft as he was used too, but it was still surprisingly soft. For some reason he didn’t feel any pain, despite knowing that he had stitches in his side. Whatever drugs he had been given were amazing. This was funny for a reason unknown to him and he began to giggle.

“Dammit Stiles, you scared us,” one of the red headed twins said.

“Pretty,” Stiles murmured, reaching out weakly and poking the twins nose, “Boop.”

“He’s so high right now,” the other red headed twins replied.

A bit irritated the first twin pushed Stiles hand off his nose. Again Stiles felt that this was really funny and began giggling again. In the very back of his mind, muffled from the cottony feeling, he thought that if he wasn’t so high on drugs laughing would hurt a ton. However he was high on drugs so it didn’t hurt.

“Double, double, double,” Stiles repeated over and over again.

“Merlin,” the twins chorused.

“That’s a funny name.”

“He’s drunk.”

The door opened to Stiles’ room, Scott and Jordan filing in. Almost immediately Stiles soured, his eyes narrowing despite the glazed look over his whiskey brown eyes, and Scott turned pink. With a nervous hand Scott rubbed the back of his neck, scratching at the fine hairs. 

“Look, Stiles,” Scott started.

It seemed that the cottony feeling left Stiles, however he still felt like he was floating. But his mind was clear, but there was no filter over his mouth. 

“What are you doing here McCall?” Stiles hissed.

Scott flinched harshly, but Stiles felt no remorse. It might seem immature but Stiles was still sore from what Scott had done. He had chosen Theo over the best friend he had lived with and grown up with. Hadn’t Stiles been loyal to the end? To beyond the end? Despite what Scott had done, Stiles still was fighting for him. 

“I care Stiles. You’re injured,” Scott moved forward, “It’s my fault…”

“OF COURSE IT IS! YOU ABANDONED ME SCOTT!! IF I HAD YOU!” Stiles teared up a little, “IF I HAD YOU THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED!!”

Scott moved back as if burnt. Despite the feeling of guilt, Stiles didn’t say anything else. Even the twins and Jordan looked surprised at this outburst. A slight pain appeared in Stiles’ side and he hissed, his hand cupping the area that the Beast hit him with. That was when he remembered.

_ Stiles had been in the middle of a call with the others when his window shattered. The phone slipped out of his hand in shock, clattering onto the ground and the screen cracked. However he only had eyes for the thing in his room. It towered over him, the smokey nightmare black head grazing the ceiling of the room. Icy blue eyes, terrifying and cold, were looking down at him. There were sharp claws, glistening in the light and as sharp as razors. The end glinted and shone, showing how sharp it truly was. It would cut through him like ribbons. Teeth, as white as a corpse, shone him. They were as sharp as a shark's teeth. Fear fueled his body, even as he shook gently. _

_ It was the growl that snapped him into action. Quickly Stiles grabbed a chair and lobbed it at the Beast. The Beast roared angrily and swiped at him, Stiles just barely dodged. Sparks flew as the claws scratched at the wall and tore at it. Fear filled him at the sight of the shredded posters and billboards as well as the deep gouges in the wall. Wide whiskey brown eyes looked at the Beast, who roared angrily. Stiles dove under his bed at the next swipe, crawling quickly when the Beast flipped his bed. It smashed into the wall and fell to the ground. Stiles looked over his shoulder fearfully before rolling to the side and the Beast slashed at the ground, missing him by an inch. Then he grabbed mountain ash, but it fell out of his hand when the Beast finally caught him.  _

_ It was pain, pain like no other. The claws sliced through him, carving into his bones.  A scream escaped his throat, pulsing and tearing at his vocal cords. Blood started to pour from his wounds and Stiles pressed against it with his hands. The fear began to get stronger and he was sure that if any werewolves were nearby they wouldn’t be able to smell anything else. His vision swam, blurring everything. He wondered why the Beast wasn’t going for the killing blow, but that didn’t matter. _

_ Slowly Stiles inched out of his room, hand slipping from all the blood on it. Each and every scooch, pulling himself out of the room, hurt and pain radiated throughout his whole body. Pained groans escaped his lips. Throughout this whole thing he didn’t know if the Beast was still there. But he completely ignored that thought. The floor was slick with blood beneath him, which was a gross thought, even as he continued to drag himself. His hand clutched the doorknob, even as the blood on his hand made it hard to grip it. Multiple times he tried to grab the bathroom doorknob, and it took those multiple times to open the door. Then he crawled into the bathroom and passed out. _

“STILES!” Jordan roared at him.

Everyone was pale, especially him. For some reason he felt like he had been out of air for a long time. It took him a few seconds to realize he probably had been having a panic attack. Someone’s hand was on his chest, holding him steady. Then his hand was placed on the person’s chest, held there tightly. Slowly Stiles’ breathing was evening out, before it returned to normal.

“You good?” Fred asked, noticing when Stiles calmed down.

It was then that Stiles noticed that there was a nurse in the room, looking ready to insert a sedative into his IV. However the syringe was still full, if poised where the fluids go into it. She was looking at him, as if waiting for his answer. Slowly Stiles nodded, just wanting her to get the syringe out of his IV line. 

“Alright, but don’t freak him out again,” the nurse ordered, before leaving the room silently.

“We won’t,” the twins promised.

Scott just nodded and Jordan watched Stiles carefully. The stare wasn’t uncomfortable, just made him feel protected. It was nice to know that he cared, even if he didn’t say anything. Then Jordan looked away, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“I should get back to the pack, kinda left abruptly,” Jordan said, nodding at Stiles before leaving the room.

“I-I’ll just be going… I’m glad you’re okay Stiles,” Scott left before Stiles could say anything.

Stiles flopped his head back, hitting the pillows behind him. This was not how he imagined it would be when he talked to Scott again. The outburst had been something that was bugging him for a while. But he still expected there to be an outburst, Scott to explain himself, and then they made up. Nothing had gone the way he had planned. 

“You need some space mate?” Fred asked.

“Cause if you need to,” George continued.

“Just say the word,” they chorused.

Stiles’ eyelids felt heavy again, but he kept them open with sheer will power. However it seemed the twins noticed this and patted his leg before leaving. It frustrated him slightly, despite knowing that they were doing it because it was obvious he was tired. Then something else distracted him, a girl walked in. Her hair was short, a pixie cut almost, and blonde. Crystal blue eyes stared at him, but also flickered over his shoulder occasionally. The stereotypical hospital nightgown was on her, but she also wore thin blue pants underneath it. 

“Who are you?” he asked, sitting up more and looking behind his left shoulder.

There was nobody there, but her gaze still went there occasionally.

“Marina…” the girl replied slowly, “And you-you go by Stiles right?”

“Yeah,” Once Stiles looked closer he noticed veil like grey and black splotches, “How do you…?”

“Know that…? I just know things… It was on your door,” Marina said, “They do the little quotation thingies around part of your name. It says a name I can’t pronounce then,” she does the quotation symbol with her hands, “Stiles Stilinski.”

For a while they just stared at each other. Stiles wondered why he hadn’t seen her before, she seemed around the same age as Chantel and him. So she would be at Beacon Hills High School, being as it’s the only high school in the town, but he hadn’t seen her before. Maybe she had seen him before, but probably not.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, watching as Marina came into the room and sat down next to him.

“They told me too,” Marina had a dreamy look on her face, almost like Luna.

“Who did?”

“The Spirits, the Master, the Reapers,” Marina said in the same voice that Luna had, “I am here to help.”

Stiles had a flashback to the Veil. The colors, the spirits that were lonely and confused, the reapers chasing after them, and Jordan. Jordan as Harry Potter, young and skinny. Small for his age but still so tall. Absolutely terrifying, like smoke and with a sickly green aura around him. Then Allison, his Reaper and probably the Reaper for the rest of the pack as well. Had she reaped Aiden? That was a horrifying thought.  Who else had she reaped?

“Your thoughts are going down a dangerous path,” Marina broke into his thoughts, “Can you see the things here?”

“What? What things?” Stiles asked.

Once again Marina glanced over Stiles shoulder, looking at something that wasn’t there. And Stiles once again looked over his shoulder, only seeing a vague sense of greyness. There was nothing there however. Completely and utterly confused, Stiles once again looked at where Marina had been. But she was gone, only the slight indent in at the foot of his bed showed that she had been there.

Before he fell asleep, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if Marina had been a figment of his imagination or not.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

The usual crack of apparition didn’t startle the wolves anymore, too used to it since the wizards had basically moved in. At first glance Jordan smiled. Ginny and Isaac were talking on the loveseat, heads together as they whispered. Derek and Teddy were sitting on the floor, Teddy in his beta form growling at Derek. However Derek just seemed amused and would occasionally growl with Teddy giggling and batting at Derek’s socked foot. Hermione sat with Draco and Luna, arguing about something that had happened after he had left the Wizarding World. Then his first Quidditch team was sprawled on the floor, in a puppy pile kind of thing, with Angelina plaiting Alicia’s hair on top of Oliver. 

“How’s Stiles?” Lydia asked, standing up from where she had been sitting next to Derek on the floor.

Almost immediately Derek looked up, Teddy hugging Jordan’s legs before rushing back to Derek.

“He’s fine, awake now. It was touch and go for a bit,” Jordan replied.

“What do you mean?” Derek growled, eyes flashing blue.

“There was a Reaper, she was standing over his body. Thankfully Stiles wasn’t there.”

Everyone relaxed, the Quidditch team moving off of each other. Lydia sighed softly, being a banshee she had probably felt how close Stiles was to death. And most likely when Jordan got close she was holding back a scream. Without really thinking about it Jordan pulled Lydia close and hugged her tightly.   
“It’ll be okay, he’ll be okay,” Jordan promised her.

“I nearly screamed,” Lydia whispered.

“I know…”

Lydia pulled away, looking at Jordan with wide eyes. They were such a beautiful color, drawing Jordan in. But he turned away, meeting Isaac’s eyes who was smiling at him gently. 

“Everyone good? We still have to go after the Beast,” Jordan said.

“What about Scott?” Derek asked.

“Him and Stiles aren’t on speaking terms, but I think he’s on our side.”

Derek nodded, getting up and patting Teddy’s head. Then he leaned down and whispered something in Teddy’s ear, the younger boy’s fur (not hair, since he was in beta form) turned a bright yellow. A giggle poured from his lips before he mimed shutting his mouth. Jordan raised an eyebrow as Derek passed him, but the werewolf didn’t say anything. The loft door opened and closed as Derek left to go visit Stiles.

“Hey Teddy, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Jordan demanded.

“Buuuuut Daaaaaaaad,” Teddy complained.

“No buts, gather up your things. We’re gonna go home in a few.”

The young werewolf shifted to human form, hair still bright yellow, before he ran upstairs. Hermione smiled at Harry, amused by his godson’s antics, before gathering up the rest of the wizards, except Ginny who had entangled her hand with Isaac, and leaving the room. Now it was only Jordan, Ginny, Isaac, and Lydia. 

“So, Ginny, what are your plans for my brother?” Jordan teased.

“Hey!” Isaac exclaimed.

“What? You’re still my little bro.”

It was slightly amusing, seeing Ginny and Isaac the same color of red. Next to him Lydia stomped on his foot (and heels HURT). He gave Lydia a small pout, but she just smiled innocently at him. That was not fair. 

“You know Potter, I think you should spend time with your brother. Lydia, let’s go talk about the differences between the Harry you know versus mine,” Ginny said before grabbing Lydia’s hand and flouncing away.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

There was one thing that Fred and George hadn’t been expecting as they wandered around the hospital. That one thing was running into their younger brother, Ronald Weasley. He was dazed and confused, turning in circles with his wand slack in his hand. 

“Ron!” the twins shouted in shock.

“F-Fred? George?” Ron shook his head, grabbing at his red hair as his eyes glazed over again before focusing once again.

“Come on,” Fred said, grabbing Ron’s wrist.

“Let’s get you,” George continued.

“To Derek’s,” they chorused.

“Have to get Harry…” Ron mumbled.

“No, no Ron. You don’t need to get Harry.”

Ron dropped his wand, the thin stick clattering onto the ground, before rubbing his temple with his hands. With a quick telepathic conversation through their eyes, the twins both grabbed Ron and apparated him back to Derek’s loft. No one was in the main room, the ones that had been left there had left themselves, and Fred and George both cried for help. Hermione rushed down the stairs, Draco on her tail. A soft cry escaped her lips before she hugged Ron tightly.

“He’s okay right?” Hermione demanded before checking his eyes, “No, of course not. He’s still under the influence of the potions. Alright, he’s going to have to throw them up. But anymore potions would be detrimental to his health. No, we’ll have to make him sick without any potions. Maybe mustard and wine, like Zeus did to Kronos…”

“I don’t think Derek has any wine Hermione,” Fred said, helping Hermione set Ron on the couch.

“Well then go get some!”

Everyone was surprised by this tone, Hermione hardly ever raised her voice to anyone. However this was enough for Fred to apparate away, going to get some wine. George quickly rushed into Derek’s kitchen to get some mustard, a cup, and a spoon. By the time George returned to Hermione and Ron, Fred was there with a bottle of wine. With a single move Hermione grabbed all of the stuff and began to make the mixture. Her nose wrinkled and no one blamed her. The smell was putrid, awful. No wonder Kronos had thrown up his kids and the rock. It was disgusting.

“Alright, you need to drink this Ron,” Hermione put the cup to Ron’s tongue, “Drink it all.”

Ron opened his mouth and everyone watched as he downed the drink of wine and mustard. Immediately his face screwed up, turning a slight green. Hermione conjured a bucket as Ron gagged, before throwing up all the potion and the wine-mustard mixture. It was disgusting, full of multiple colors and a smoky almost film like cover. The smell was awful, completely and utterly putrid. Roll together gym socks, sweaty locker room (of the male gender), trash, someone’s fart after having beans (and/or mexican food), and that won’t even come close to what this smelled like.

“Gross,” Fred muttered before vanishing the vomit.

“Agreed,” George muttered a freshening charm. 

The smell of lilacs filled the air, freshening up the room immensely. Ron however, didn’t get to enjoy this for long, before he passed out and fell on top of Hermione. The younger witch entangled her hand in Ron’s ginger hair, lightly scratching her scalp. A small smile appeared on the others faces before they left those two alone, putting a blanket over Ron.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Not long after Ginny and Lydia left Jordan and Isaac had returned to Jordan’s house. After much arguing, Teddy eventually stomped to his bed upstairs. It took some bribing and a promise of a bedtime story if Teddy was still awake when Jordan went upstairs to check on him. With a small sigh Jordan sat on his couch, putting his head in his hands.

“Why didn’t you come back?” Isaac asked, “You didn’t even tell us you were alive…”

“Isaac…” Jordan said softly.

“Don’t Isaac me!” Isaac was slightly red, angry and flushed, “You just left! Left me! Left Mom! Left Dad!”

“Isaac, calm down. Sit down okay.”

Isaac pulled the chair back harshly, hearing it scrape on the hard ground gave him immense satisfaction. Then he plopped down on the chair, glaring harshly at Jordan. A soft sigh escaped his lips, the way his brother was acting would make it difficult for him to explain anything. Much less get his brother to see things from a rational point of view. 

“Look, Isaac, when the bomb went off I was dead. There was nothing left of me. Being the Master of Death I came back, and it hurt. It was blinding pain, every molecule of my being was getting pieced back together. Once I was back, it had been months. Months of nothing. Then I learned that I had been declared dead, I was dead. Coming back, back to a family that had thought I was dead for months, would only hurt. I made the decision not to return, not to make it worse than it already was,” Jordan tugged at a strand of his hair, “I did what I thought best. I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted, but I made the choice.”

“That’s just it! You chose something that hurt! That only made things worse! Dad blamed me for your death! And then Mom died and he blamed me again! It didn’t matter that I had nothing to do with Mom overdosing, or that I wasn’t even in the same country, much less continent, with you! I was blamed for it!”

Jordan grabbed Isaac’s hand, ignoring how the claws dug into his palms. That pain was nothing compared to being torn piece by piece before being put together piece by piece. Blood dribbled down his palm, falling to the clean white tiles.

“Isaac, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you so much pain. If I could change it I would. But I can’t, even I’m not that powerful. No one is. Changing time is a dangerous thing, too dangerous. You don’t want to mess with it. Trust me. I know,” Jordan felt when the claws returned, and he watched as the glow in his eyes diminished. 

All the fight seemed to leave Isaac and he sagged forward, hand limp in Jordan’s. Quietly Jordan moved his hand to Isaac’s shoulder, careful not to spook him, before squeezing his shoulder gently. 

“Why don’t we get to bed. I have a spare room you can use,” Jordan whispered softly, leading Isaac upstairs.

The spare bedroom was small, but it definitely seemed cozy. On the far wall, against the window, was the bed. It was covered with a blue and green cover (or duvet or whatever you call it) and had a few white pillows scattered on it. There was a dresser in the corner, a window across the room where the door was facing. All in all it was pretty bare, but it would do for tonight.

“If you need anything I’m just down the hall,” Jordan said.

Isaac just gave him a small smile and nodded before going into the room. The door closed behind him and Jordan headed to Teddy’s room. It was clear that Teddy had tried to stay up, despite how tired he had obviously been. His hair was the same auburn brown that had been Remus’ at the moment. A small smile appeared on Jordan’s face as he walked over, gently running a hand through the younger boy’s hair. 

Currently Teddy was in his pajamas, Star Wars bottoms and a Doctor Who pajama top. But since he was on the chair in his room, falling off of it in his sleep, it was clear he had tried to stay up. A soft grin crossed Jordan’s face as he picked up Teddy, cradling him in his arms. Then he crossed the room, still carrying his godson, and tucked him into bed. Teddy stirred.

“Daddy?” Teddy murmured, eyelids fluttering as he tried to wake up.

“Ssh, go to sleep Teddy,” Jordan muttered, kissing his forehead before leaving the room and turning off the light.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

From a distance, Chantel watched as Lydia’s mother brought her to Eichen House. She could hear the banshee arguing with her mother, but her mother ignored it. They went inside and a few hours later only Lydia’s mother left. There Chantel stayed on the tree, watching the Eichen House before disappearing. It would be a while before Theo and the group broke into the fortress. So, for now, they didn’t need to scope it out. But they needed to know how to get inside, eventually. 

“Chantel! Come on, let’s get going,” Theo called, from the bottom of the tree.

_ ~I’m coming, I’m coming~  _ Chantel replied slightly angrily. 

“Don’t be snooty. Just get down. We need to plan. Corey and Tracey are waiting for us,” Theo hissed, “So get down!”

Chantel jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully next to Theo. He glared at her, before walking away. With a small sigh Chantel followed him, ignoring the glares continuously sent her way. After a bit, she spread her wings. The tattoo lifting and becoming real feathers, ruffling in the air. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Theo growled.

_ ~I don’t think it matters to you. You’re not my alpha~  _ Chantel hissed at him.

“I am your alpha! I SAVED YOUR LIFE?!”

_ ~My life? You saved  _ my  _ life? The only reason I’m here is because of the power I hold and your creepy obsession about me.~  _ Chantel was angry, her wings spreading to show dominance over him  _ ~I do not belong to you~ _

And with that Chantel left, taking off into the air. She cared not for anything but getting away from Theo. His angry roar reverberated in the air, following her. Eventually Chantel landed on the tallest building in Beacon Hills, wings spread wide. From here she could see all of the town, but no sight of the beast.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

On the other side of the ocean, in an office underground, Minister Rogers paced. The carpeted floor creaked under the onslaught, but she paid no mind. How dare they make a fool of her, how dare they! She was the Minister, the most powerful person in the world of magic. And she would get her revenge. But how? Thoughts whirled through her mind. Use something Potter cared about against him? Maybe she could… But everyone he cared about was hidden. She couldn’t get to them. But… That was a good idea. No matter how illegal it was. This might work… especially if she could do it. 

Plots and schemes whirled through her mind, backup plans for backup plans. A smirk crossed her face, blood red lips stretching insanely. Now, to get it. 

Minister Rogers walked out of the room with purpose, black vampire like skirt flowing behind her. It cut in the middle, a shorter blood red skin tight skirt covering what needed to be. The long skirt part rippled in the air, sending a terrifying aura. She opened the door to the Department of Mysteries and walked in like she owned it.

“Show me the doors to Parallel,” Minister Rogers ordered.

The room spun around her, before one particular door opened in front of her. She strutted towards it, going through before looking at the doors in front of her. This was illegal, but she was the Minister. What could they do to her? Put her in Azkaban? As if. She strode forward, to the one particular door that she knew would do the work for her. It opened, showing only white smoke. The smoke poured out, gathering around her feet. Brown eyes gleamed insanely, even as laughter poured from her lips.

“Da Mihi Albus Severus Potter,” Minister Rogers said.

A silvery beam shot into the door, the color of the spell. The door rumbled, the whole room shaking. This crossed so many lines, but she didn’t care. She needed to bring this monstrosity down. Then the rumbling stopped and a young boy, looking exactly like Mr. Potter had been as a kid, appeared in front of her. His eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep. This would be her ultimate weapon. The silvery white of the spell surrounded him, leaving him in the stasis state. 

“Perfect,” she hissed.

Then, once his feet touched the ground, the spell ended and the boy shot awake. His eyes were a bit duller of a green then the Monster’s had been, with some blue specks, but other than that he was the spitting image. To her surprise he wore a Slytherin scarf. Could this be? A Potter in Slytherin? This was a dream come true.

“Who are you? Where am I? Where’s Scorpius and Rose?” Albus said quickly.

“I am the Minister of Magic, Rose Rogers. You are in the Department of Mysteries. And they are safe at home,” Minister Rogers replied, humoring him.

“You can’t be. Aunt Hermione is the Minister of Magic.”

Anger filled Minister Rogers. A mudblood? The Minister of Magic? That was laughable. But how dare she take the position that belongs to her?!

“I’m afraid you aren’t in your dimension anymore Albus. But we have need of you here.”

“That’s against the rules! Scorpius says so!”

Minister Roger’s eyebrows rose in surprise. So he was smart, or his friend was. But no matter, she could sway him easily.

“Be that as it may, rules are meant to be broken. Come with me, I need your help with something,” Minister Rogers replied.

Unwillingly, Albus followed her. Her plan had begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, I finished Cursed Child yesterday and loved it. However it seemed too much like a fanfiction for my tastes, but I still loved it. Have no complaints other than the lack of details *****SPOILERS*****(AND TEDDY AND ALBUS’ OTHER SIBLINGS AND JUST THE LACK OF ANYONE BUT SCORPIUS AND ALBUS!) *****END SPOILERS****
> 
> Stiles: She’s needed to get that off her chest.
> 
> Me: Yes I have. And reading that managed to get me to grow my plot a bit more and get me to places I had been planning to go but didn’t know how too sooo… Albus is here. I don’t plan on bringing any other Next Gen characters, but since the door to the parallel universe is open who knows? Maybe Scorpius will fall through, or Lilly, or even older Teddy (but that would get confusing very quickly)
> 
> Review Here -- If I was too bring in another Next Gen character who should it be (I think James would be entertaining)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hope to be updating this the exact day after I last updated but who knows if it’ll actually happen. *shrugs* So, yeah…
> 
> Stiles: I’ve seen her plans… I suggest gathering anything you need for an emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> Me: For example; ice cream, blankets, pillows, stuffed animal, and a friend to cry on
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- Blah, blah, blah. DIE!!!
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

_ The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. But he could still see surprisingly well. A hooded figure stood off to the side, the shadows clinging to him and the sound of desperate souls wailing loudly. Immediately he knew who this person was, Death. The second he realized this he was by Death’s side, on his right. There was a river, branching off in multiple directions. It had no proper name, just the River. This river showed the multiple dimensions, where they were the same and where they branched away. Each second had a different choice and that choice caused another dimension to appear. Being Death’s Hellhound, as Death was a constant, he had the ability to cross dimensions. As Death happened in all dimensions. This River was the bridge between them. But currently one of the river’s branches was crossing into another dimension, the one he currently resided in. _

_ “Someone has disrupted the dimensions,” Death said, his hooded robe turning into his normal suit, “They are falling into each other. But it is not catastrophic. There is no double for him in this universe.” _

_ “So we let it be?” Harry questioned, looking closer at the river and seeing only a tiny stream trickling into his current dimension. _

_ “For now, he is not causing any damage. Only another branch of when he didn’t appear.” _

_ “He?” _

_ Death smirked, hand gripping his cane tighter. His amusement frustrated Harry. It always seemed Death knew something Harry didn’t. And when he wasn’t informed, it usually had something to do with him. Harry looked closer at the River, tracing back the dimension to where it first branched off. Once he found it Harry lightly swirled the water, noticing where it changed. The Hallows. Here they hadn’t been returned to him, Death  hadn’t visited him. Instead it had been Dumbledore. The choices were different. Live or Die. Not Live and Become my Master or Die and be stuck in Limbo. There had been multiple branches here. One had been visited Dumbledore and chosen to die, the other had chosen to be stuck in Limbo.  _

_ “Death,” Harry snarled. _

_ “If my guess is correct, you’ll meet him soon. Until then, it’s time to wake up my Master,” Death replied. _

Jordan sat straight up in bed, his alarm blaring. A groan escaped his lips and Jordan got out of bed. Scratching at his head Jordan yawned before checking up on Teddy, slightly worried when he wasn’t in his room. It woke him up some and Jordan checked the other rooms, a small smile crossing his face at the sight. Teddy was curled into Isaac, the older werewolf had his arms wrapped around the eight year old. But what truly made him laugh was the sight of Pikachu, Teddy’s stuffed plush Andromeda had given him last time they visited (when Teddy was three), being strangled by the two between them. Silently Jordan took a picture, making sure to cast a silencing charm over it so that it wouldn’t wake the two, before leaving them be for now. Teddy had school, but not for another hour.

The trek downstairs brought back the dream from Death. Despite how Death didn’t seem worried, Harry was. Even a small stream crossing over from a dimension could bring disaster, but Death had said not to worry. 

Almost like a robot, Jordan got ingredients for breakfast together before cooking. Eggs scrambled together with bits of bacon together. Some cheese was sprinkled over it before he continued to scramble. English muffins were toasting in the toaster, the butter out to start softening. Some sausages were put in a pan, sizzling happily. Once it was all ready he put them on plates, setting them on the table before calling for the boys. Isaac stumbled down first, Teddy not far behind with Pikachu under his arm. Almost like this was a normal occurrence, Jordan grabbed Pikachu and set the stuffed Pokemon on the counter.

“Eat up, you have school and need strength,” Jordan said, stabbing a sausage and putting it in his mouth.

Teddy giggled and began to put his eggs between the two slices of his english muffin and ate it like a sandwich. Isaac, however, just ate his english muffin. Breakfast was a quick affair before Jordan finished getting ready before helping Teddy find everything he needed before sending him off to school. Isaac was already gone by then.

The exact second Jordan got to the station he went into the Sheriff’s office. Thankfully Sheriff Stilinski was already there so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. Stilinski sighed before gesturing for him to sit.

“Sheriff, has anything weird been reported yet? Like an unknown person wandering around… of the male gender?” Jordan asked.

“You mean other than de-aged Derek?” the Sheriff replied.

“Uh, yeah…”

The Sheriff rifled through some papers, rubbing his forehead. Then he placed them down and shook his head, shrugging some.

“None, sorry Deputy. I’ll let you know if anything shows up, think you can tell me why though?” he asked.

“Sorry Sheriff.”

Jordan ducked out of the room, returning to his desk. Hopefully whoever it was would show up soon. 

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

School was interesting to say the least. Almost everyone had heard what had happened to Stiles and were whispering about it in the hallways. And those that didn’t know certainly knew afterwards. Then, to add onto everything else, no one knew where Lydia was. She hadn’t shown up that morning and Malia smelled sick and hurt when she showed up. To say the least, Isaac was worried about the pack. Even if he doesn’t know Malia very well, her just being part of the pack was enough for him.

“What happened?” Isaac demanded, cornering Malia after class.

“What do you mean?” Malia replied, eyes turning icy blue.

“You smell hurt.”

Malia growled at him, pushing against him. However Isaac refused to be moved. Being under the tutelage of Derek, Scott, and the most recent Alpha he had made it so that he wasn’t intimidated anymore. He was the intimidating one. Besides, he could tell she was new to controlling her powers. Most likely she had let her wolf, or coyote, control her instead of the other way around. But, it wasn’t really much of controlling as much as being.

“Why should I tell you?! You smell like pack but I’ve never met you before,” Malia growled.

“Isaac Lahey, brother of Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall’s adoptive brother, and beta of Derek Hale and Scott McCall. Part of the original Hale-McCall pack. You are?” 

Malia growled at him again, “Malia Tate-Hale, cousin of Derek Hale and daughter of Peter Hale. Born werewolf, beta to Scott McCall. Part of current McCall pack.”

“Then why haven’t I seen you in pack meetings? Not much of a pack member are you?” 

“What pack meetings? Scott doesn’t care about us, he hasn’t called any meetings.”

Isaac scoffed at her and pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry for being concerned then.”

He spun on his heel, turning around and walking away. Even as he walked away, he could smell the pain and confusion on Malia. Maybe now she would get her head out of that certain part of her body and finally start caring again. But who knows how strong headed that girl could be.

“Have you even visited Stiles yet?” Isaac called back, before exiting the school.

The scent of Malia’s guilt followed him all the way home.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

To say that Chantel thought this plan was stupid would be an understatement. Grabbing Lydia out from under the nose of the few people in the world that actually knew supernatural creatures would practically be impossible. But just walk in and beat them up. That’s suicide.

“We’ll be fine, Chantel here can control them. Isn’t that right Angel?” Theo asked.

_ ~Call me Angel again and I’ll make you rip your own balls off~  _ Chantel replied. 

Even Corey winced at that one. And, much to Chantel’s amusement, Theo crossed his legs to cover them. He cleared his throat and began to continue with the plan, which was basically to go in grab Lydia and get out with maximum amount of damage. Oh, and to also grab the Hellhound which was even more stupid than just getting the banshee. But trying to get him to listen to reason was like trying to get a penguin to fly by encouragement instead of just strapping a jetpack on it. 

“Alright, calm down. So, we all agree on the plan?” Theo asked.

No one said anything, Tracey to gone to really know and Corey to intimidated. Chantel just knew that she would get out alive, the others are left to be seen. Maybe Corey, Tracey is unlikely unless Corey helps her, and Theo would either die or get out. The chances of this succeeding were slim to none, at least Stiles would be out of the hospital soon. Deaton had given him a salve that would bring up his spark and heal him within a day or two. 

_ ~Don’t you think it’s a bit soon~  _ Chantel was silently praying that they wouldn’t do it until Stiles is better. 

“The weekend then? No visitors in the way.”

Chantel relaxed, it was all good then. Stiles would be fine, the pack against Theo and his ragtag bunch of misfits would be a definite win for Stiles’ pack. There was no contest. Unless, of course, she chose to side with Theo. But that would  _ never  _ happen. Especially not after yesterday. Anger fueled her and she left the second she was able too. Her wings unfurled and she took off into the sky. It wasn’t long before she landed outside Derek’s loft, where most of the pack was. However she didn’t see Stiles.

_ ~Where’s Stiles?~  _ she broadcasted into their minds, opening the door and walking in.

“Whoa! Creepy voice in head,” Fred said.

“And it’s not my twin,” George added.

“I heard it too,” Hayden replied.

_ ~Where’s Stiles?~  _ Chantel was growing more angry by the second.

“He’s still in the hospital,” Liam spoke up, eyeing Chantel with suspicion, “Why don’t you actually talk instead of speaking in our heads.”

Chantel just raised an eyebrow, opting not to answer. This was one of the many reasons she hadn’t tried to talk since the Dread Doctors. Ignoring people was easier when they believed she couldn’t talk. And so many people hated being talked to telepathically that Chantel could pretend to be respecting their wishes when in reality she was ignoring them. 

“I don’t think she can,” Hayden replied.

“No, she can,” a dreamy voice called out, Luna, “She just chooses not too.”

So, a know-it-all. Well, that or she was some kind of psychic. 

Then the door opened, Derek strolling through with Stiles in tow. Stiles was pale, wide-eyed, and still looked pretty sick. But he was standing, with a weak smile on his face. Everyone perked up, a few calling out his name, when he was able to be seen. A soft growl from Derek caused them to settle down and move away to let Stiles be seated on the couch.

“Chantel? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

_ ~I’m tired of Theo and his pervy thoughts about me! It’s disgusting!~  _ Chantel exclaimed.

Malia looked thoughtful, “I don’t know. I’d do you.”

Silence descended on the whole group. Chantel looked vaguely sick, as though she hadn’t realized she had broadcasted that to everyone. Slowly Fred and George started sniggering, nodding to each other. Then everyone, but Chantel and Malia (the latter of whom hadn’t realized why this was so funny to everyone), had dissolved into laughter. Even Stiles, despite the obvious pain it was causing him.

“Guys, we have a problem,” Jordan said, suddenly bursting into the room.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

_ *A Few Hours Earlier* _

Smoke billowed out of the open doors of Parallel, a figure starting to form. A sneakered foot stepped out, followed by slack covered legs, and then a Gryffindor t-shirt covered torso. A young man, messy black hair and dark eyes, stepped out of the Doors of Parallel. Dark eyes scanned the room, looking around. The door behind him stayed open, smoke billowing around his feet.

“Albus!” the teenage boy called out, looking around, “ALBUS!!”

He paused and listened, trying to hear anything. But the only reply was his echo. A soft curse escaped his mouth before he opened the door to the Room of Doors. Again, dark brown eyes scanned around. But as soon as the door behind him closed the room spun. His head swam and he shook it to clear it. 

“I need the exit!” the teenager called, remembering the stories from his parents. 

A door to his left swung open and he walked out of it. To his relief the layout didn’t seem much different from his own home, so he went into the lift. The invisibility cloak weighed in his pocket, reminding him of its presence. Carefully he pulled it over his head, and the teenager disappeared. Once in the Atrium, the teenager quickly went to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder from the top, he got into the fireplace and dropped it around him.

“The Burrow!” he whispered.

Then green fire flew around him, propelling him from fireplace to fireplace before he stepped out. A motherly woman, Mrs. Weasley, came to the fireplace at the ding. But she saw nothing and deflated. Once she left the room the teenager stepped out. The Burrow was the same as always, in this dimension as well it seemed. Luckily that meant he knew where the Portkey was.

You see, the second he realized Albus was missing, the teenager decided to look for him. And this was without telling his family. But he made sure to memorize certain things, like the location of the Portkey that will bring him straight to his father (or close enough without muggles seeing) with just a drop of blood. It was considered a dark artifact, at least in his dimension but maybe not in this dimension. 

“Who was at the Floo?” Arthur Weasley asked.

He froze, in the process of picking up the portkey from the mantle of the fireplace. This sounded slightly interesting. A split second decision had him grabbing the portkey, which was a golden dragon wrapped around a silver phoenix with red and green eyes, and sneaking closer to the doorway. He caught a glimpse of Mrs. Weasley walking towards Mr. Weasley, a cup of tea in her hands. 

“There was no one there. I think we should have Ted look at it. Maybe there’s something wrong,” Mrs. Weasley said.

A slight exhale of breath left him, even as he finally pricked his finger and put it on the portkey. The blood seemingly sucked itself into the phoenix, traveling between the tails and coating the dragon. Then the portkey glowed, bright white with red swirls. The hook appeared on his navel, the world swirled around him, and he was yanked away. 

Where he landed was in an alley, behind a dumpster. His nose wrinkled, it smelled worse than the Quidditch locker rooms. Quietly he tore off the invisibility cloak, watching as the glow from the portkey settle down. The portkey was still able to be used, even by him. He tucked the portkey into the pocket of his robe, planning to hand it over once he found his father. 

“Hey kid! You lost?” someone called to him.

It looked like the pictures of police officers he saw in Muggle Magazines. This was the kind of people his father told him to go to if he ever needed anything, in other words go to them if he was lost. And, as much as he hated admitting it, he was lost. And, if the McDonalds and Starbucks sitting next to each other with a Burger King across the street it was probably the US. 

“Kid?” the police officer was by his side now.

“Uh… where am I?” he asked.

“Beacon Hills… why don’t you head back to the station with me and we can call your parents. It’s just a block down, we can walk if you want.”

He nodded slightly, looking around for anything that looked like his Dad. A yellow school bus bustled by, stopping at the corner of a little neighborhood area. Only a few kids came out of the bus, one looked vaguely familiar before he ran inside the Police Station. 

“Who was that?” he asked, looking over at the police officer.

“What do you mean?” the deputies bright blue eyes reminded him of Rose’s.

“The kid, the one that went into the station.”

“Him? That’s Teddy. Jordan’s son, the Sheriff’s kid babysits him.”

He wrinkled his nose, Teddy wasn’t that uncommon of a name. It might not be his Teddy. Well, not exactly  _ his  _ Teddy. But he was basically one of his siblings anyways. 

The inside of the Station looked like a muggle version of the Auror Office his dad worked at. It was something familiar at least. This helped him calm at least, even with Albus missing. A quick look around showed that Albus wasn’t here, at least not yet.

“Wesson, who’s this?” a thin haired man wearing a Sheriff’s uniform asked.

“Found him in the back alley way. Hasn’t talked much yet, thought we might want to check DMV anyways. Seems he has amnesia, didn’t know where he was,” Wesson mentioned.

“Go back on your patrol Wesson, I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“Thanks Stilinski!”

Wesson tipped his hat and left outside. For a second he panicked, so far Wesson had been the only one he trusted. But then Sheriff Stilinski put a hand on his shoulder, not heavy enough to be restricting but also heavy enough for him to be comforting. He closed his eyes and exhaled before looking at the Sheriff.

“So kid, mind if we run your prints?” the Sheriff asked.

“Run my prints…?” James replied.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

So apparently running your prints was the equivalent of scanning your magical signature. And the look on the Sheriff’s face after not finding anything, no records of him, was priceless. He wrinkled his nose as the Sheriff walked out of the room and called a, Jordan Parrish, to come into the room.

“You wanted weird kids, I’m giving you weird kids. Here’s a John Doe, no records of him anywhere,” The sheriff gestured at him, “Now why did you want to know?”

“Just something a friend told me,” Jordan Parrish replied, “Mind if I talk to him alone?”

“Go ahead, I’ll watch over Teddy.”

“Thanks Sheriff.”

The door closed behind the Sheriff and Jordan Parrish knelt down in front of him, scanning him carefully. Looking over his messy dark brown hair, the brown of his eyes, and the freckles sprinkled across his nose. He sat there quietly, letting the Deputy scan him before standing up.

“You’re around sixteen, seventeen. Sixth year I’m guessing. You’re new to the muggle world, or at least America. Goes to Hogwarts, Gryffindor shirt gives you away. But your magical signature is what gets me, it lies beneath your skin. Not something of this world, or if it is very rare. The only cases I get of this is from people that cross dimensions,” Jordan said.

“I’m just looking for my brother!” he argued, “He was taken here, I followed his signature. But I lost it when I crossed over!”

“Look, kid. I can help you. But I need to know your name.”

He hesitated. What he needed was to find his father from this world. There were too many similarities for his Dad not to exist here. And the portkey was designed to take him to the family member that he thought of when he put his blood on it. That was his Dad. And portkeys couldn’t cross dimensions. If his father here was dead… then he would have stayed in the Burrow. 

“James, James Sirius Potter.”

The look on Jordan’s face was one of surprise, his lips parting but making no sound. Then it cleared and James bit his lip.

“I’m looking for my brother, my younger brother. Albus… He was taken. Please you have to help me find my Dad, my Dad from this dimension! He can help, he’s a saviour!!” James suddenly exploded. 

“James…” Jordan’s voice broke before he tensed up, “Minister Rogers… but that’s illegal. You need to come with me, now!”

James was so confused. Everything that happened next was a whirlwind. They grabbed Teddy, who’s hair changed color to show his confusion. That was when everything suddenly clicked. This Jordan person was his father, from this dimension. And Teddy, who was so young compared to the Teddy in his world, was the same Teddy Lupin from his dimension. What?!

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

_ ****Present**** _

In front of her, the teenage boy in front of her shifted. The same startling green eyes of the monster she despised staring up at her. But Minister Rogers forced a kind smile, offering some tea which he politely declined. The smile stayed firmly on her face even as she set the tea down.

“Why did you bring me here?” the boy demanded.

“You see, we needed a Potter to help us. As our own Potter has recently become… uncooperative,” Minister Rogers forced the bitter taste away with a sip of tea.

“Then why didn’t you grab James? Or Lily?! They’re Gryffindors,” Albus replied.

“We thought a Slytherin would better suit our needs. There is a monster, a hellhound, that we need to bring down. We need you to distract it, long enough for us to put it down.”

His eyes narrowed, “But hellhounds don’t exist. They’re just children stories.”

Minister Rogers delicately set her tea down, smoothing out her skirt as she stood up. The boy followed her every move, refusing to look away. This was good, very good. But it could also put a huge damper on her plans. 

“I’m afraid, in this dimension children stories are real, very real,” Minister Rogers purred, putting her hands on his shoulders in a restricting motion.

“I don’t know if I can help you…” Albus whispered, “I’m a Slytherin. Not a Gryffindor. A hellhound, I don’t think I can.”

“You can and you will. After all, I’m the only one that can send you back.”

She watched him carefully through the mirror. The mask, so carefully constructed, was starting to break around the edges. Tears, so long held back, were starting to seep through. This was good, very good. Once she dropped the mask she could sweep in and get him hook, line, and sinker.

“Why didn’t you just grab my father from the other dimension…?” Albus whispered.

“Because this requires a child, not an adult.”

And the mask cracked so beautifully. He looked away so she couldn’t see, but she caught the tear streaming down his youthful face. Perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, most of you will want to kill me eventually. As this is coming to a close and everyone knows what that means, tears and death.
> 
> Stiles: No joke.
> 
> Albus: So review, those she’s planning to kill might survive.
> 
> Me: And while it might not look like it, there is a plot. I have talked with multiple people and sent them the rough outline of my plot. We’re getting there.
> 
> Reviews Here -- Guess who I’m gonna kill, get it right and you’ll get a shout out in the chapter the person you guessed was gonna die is gonna die in. In other words if you guess Stiles and I kill Stiles, when you get a shout out you can be sure to grab a blanket and some ice cream cause he’s gonna die that chapter. And no, Stiles is not gonna die. If I was going to kill him he’d be dead by now


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m trying to update as much as I can before school starts. But that’s on the seventeenth and I’m with my dad for seven days of those and that’s camping soooo… I’ll do my best.
> 
> Stiles: And by her best is probably going to be updating the day before or the day of.
> 
> Me: Shush.
> 
> Disclaimer Here ---> Look at the arrow, I finally wasn’t lazy enough to do it.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

_ *On the way to the Loft* _

Somehow, somewhere, this would make sense. However he currently wasn’t in the place in the world that it made sense. But at the same time, it made perfect sense. And that frustrated Jordan so much. Another thing that probably helped was just who he was. A few years before, before he became the Master of Death, before any of this had happened, he wouldn’t believe this. And then Hermione would tell him that not even Dumbledore (whom Jordan felt a little anger at the name, but quelled it with sorrow) knew all of the mysteries of magic. But now, there was barely anything Jordan didn’t know about Magic.

“You’re my Dad… aren’t you? But you don’t look like him…” James whispered.

“Glamours are wonderful thing,” Jordan replied, sighing softly as he drove to the loft.

“But why do you have to wear one?”

A small smile crossed Jordan’s face. How he wished to be young and naive again. Then again, he looked back at that time with a lot of regret and wincing. It was worse when he remembered just how gullible he had been.

“Anyone awake in there?” James asked.

“Yeah… sorry just thinking. I’m just as famous here as I am in your dimension. After the War… it was too much. I left. Took Teddy with me, inserted myself into a muggle family, and settled down. Apparently you guys come from a different time though. You’re what? Sixteen? Albus would be around fifteen then.”

James looked down at the ground at the mention of Albus. A bit subconsciously Jordan bit his lip, feeling regret about bringing it up. Personally he didn’t have any siblings (by the same parents, though him and Isaac had done a blood bond (though Isaac didn’t know what it had actually been at the time) it wasn’t the same) but he knew that if Isaac (who was the closest to what James had with Albus) had gone missing he would tear the world apart to find him. Though it wouldn’t be that difficult, but just putting it in perspective. 

“Yeah… Lily is thirteen, she and I are Gryffindors. Albus is a Slytherin. I used to hate him for that… but once he went missing…” James said softly.

“Everything was put into perspective, I can understand that,” Jordan said softly.

Out of the corner of his eye Jordan caught James wiping underneath his eye, but he didn’t mention it. The way he looked out of the window, refusing to look forward, meant that he hadn’t wanted Jordan to see that.  But Jordan didn’t know what to do with teenagers, Teddy wasn’t even double digits yet. 

They stopped outside the loft, Jordan getting out immediately. James jumped out after, trailing along behind him as Jordan climbed the stairs like a madman. Once at the top, where James had to take a breath, Jordan didn’t even stop before ripping open the door. The next lines kept James thinking, his heart pounding.

“Guys, we have a problem.”

And they were the problem.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

For once, Stiles was at a loss of what to do. The pain in his side was lessening, as was the odd feeling of skin and nerves and muscle knitting itself back together. But yet he still couldn’t figure out what to do. This teenager, James Sirius Potter as he so proudly introduced himself, was from another dimension. ANOTHER DIMENSION! Was he the only one freaking out about this. And oh no, that wasn’t even the good part. His younger brother, apparently the carbon copy of his father (but without glasses), had also crossed over. But not of his own free will. No. This crazy mad woman that was ruling over a small nation of people with magical abilities, had summoned him from his parallel universe into theirs. Apparently the wizards had these Doors to Parallel (usually shortened to Parallel) that allowed them to cross dimension from dimension. Oh, and can he just add, that using these doors gave them the equivalent of a death sentence. No, something worse than a death sentence. But of course she was in charge so she could get away with it. Just dandy isn’t it.

“I can smell your frustration and your thought process,” Derek growled in his ear.

“Am I the only one freaking out? Cause I think I am. He just said he’s from a parallel universe and that his brother was kidnapped by the Biggest Bad par the Beast? And most likely as a leverage for Jordan? I can’t be the only one freaking out here? Just how do we track down this kid?” Stiles continued rambling until Derek put a finger to his lips.

“He does have a point,” Katie piped up, “Just how do we find this.”

Jordan sighed, running a hand down his face. It was clear, for Stiles at least, just how tired Jordan really was. He was exhausted, weary and exhausted.

“Well, normally I would just ask Death. But he isn’t very chatty right now as James and Albus being here isn’t disruptive. They have no doubles here. Their parents didn’t get together and have kids, they don’t exist. That’s probably why Minister Rogers brought Albus here.”

“That still doesn’t solve the question of how we get Albus back, much less sending them back to their own world,” Alicia said.

That was when James decided to pipe up, “I can get us back. I just need Albus…”

And once again everyone went silent. Their minds whirled as they thought of multiple ways to find Albus. Stiles went through his list of contacts and supernaturals he could think of. When all of a sudden he remembered, Allison. If he could just get in contact with her.

“Allison!” Stiles suddenly shouted, looking towards Jordan, “Couldn’t she track him down? She’s a Reaper.”

Everyone else was confused, Isaac stiffening in his seat on the other side of Derek. Silently the alpha turned beta put a reassuring hand on the younger male's shoulder. Chris, who had joined the meeting not long after Jordan had shown up with his guest, turned away with tears glistening in his eyes.

“She can only track down people close to death,” Jordan replied.

“How do we know he isn’t?” Draco said glumly, “The kid could already be dead for all we know.”   
“He isn’t dead! He’s not!” James argued vehemently.

“He’s not dead,” Jordan replied, squeezing James’ shoulder, “Minister Rogers plans to use him.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Derek finally spoke up.

“If you’re sure.”

Everyone nodded once sharply. A heavy weary sigh escaped Jordan, only Stiles seeming to notice just how much he didn’t want to do this. The older male stepped into the middle of the room, hands glowing. From his torso out smoldering flames started to grow, his eyes glowing a deep fiery gold. Everyone held their breath, watching the fascinating scene. 

“Affer mihi de messor venatricis,” Jordan said, his voice deeper and growling.

The lights around the room flickered, Kira starting to spark. Each lightning bolt hit a light bulb, causing it to blow. Teddy screamed in terror and hid in Stiles side, thankfully the uninjured one. In response Stiles held him close, squeezing the younger male. He seemed to be the only one, despite Jordan whose eyes immediately turned to look, to see Allison. She was wearing the same clothes she died in, hair loose and falling down her back. A bow, better but more old fashioned looking than the one she had, was held in her left hand with a quiver on her back. A streak of lightning flew by her, hitting the wall behind. It was then she became visible to the rest, using the dramatics to scare them.

Then everything died down, Jordan returning to normal.

“Allison…” Chris whispered.

“Hello Dad…”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Not long after his mask began to break, it fully broke down. The boy was in tears and it was oh so beautiful. Her heart sang with joy. Even if it wasn’t the son of her monster, it was the son of the monster from a parallel universe. It was still a Potter. Gleefully she stroked his hair, much like her mother and older sisters used to do. Such perfect brokenness, beautiful sadness, the art she had produced. It made her lungs want to sing. 

“Perfect,” she purred in his ear, “Now you’ll do what I want won’t you?” 

“Y-yes,” Albus sobbed, “I will.”

A terrifying smirk spread across her face, scaring anyone who saw her. But the boy, the perfectly broken boy, did not see it. He wouldn’t know what he was doing until it was too late, much too late. And it was beautiful, knowing what he would do. He was going to kill his own blood, his own father. Albeit from another dimension. But it was just the same as if he killed his father back home.

“You’ll distract the monster just long enough for us to kill it sweetie. We’ll be there the whole time, don’t worry,” Minister Rogers caressed his face, feeling the smoothness of his cheeks.

So young, such a malleable age. And he didn’t even know it. This was perfect, he was the right age for this all to work out. Now all she needed, was a little push. And she knew just how to do it.

“If you do this for us you’ll get to see your family again, your siblings, your parents, your cousins. Everyone. And you can tell them all about your adventures here, saving the world. I’ll give you a medal, Order of Merlin first class. And all you have to do is stand there. Can you do that for us?”

The pause was long. So long that Minister Rogers was beginning to wonder if he was stronger than she believed. Potions and spells ran through her mind, some dismissed immediately and other pondered upon. Maybe he wasn’t such the perfect specimen.

“I’ll do it,” his voice wasn’t as shaky as earlier.

“Perfect.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

It was time. The spirits were telling her this. No longer would she have to stay in this dreary hospital. It was a wonder she hadn’t been locked up. Bare feet padded against cold tile, before she continued on her way across the lonely roads. The simple robe was doing little to keep her warm, but it would do for now. Her crystal blue eyes, clearer than they had been in ages, scanned the road before her for any sign of the nightmare black string with the blood red splatters on it she had been told to follow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it, with the lingering shades of souls slowly fading following it. 

“So that’s where you want me to go?” Marina voiced into the nothingness.

As usual, none of the spirits around answered her. Bare feet crunched onto the leaf covered ground. She continued on with her trek, only the sound of breaking twigs and the crumbling of leaves accompanied her. As well as the occasional whispering of gossiping spirits. Their tales long since over and replaced with something else.   
Soon she came upon a tale dark gate, looming and mysterious. Blue eyes scanned around, looking at the mysterious fencing before she read the letters made of the same metal materials of the gate in front of her. EICHEN HOUSE it read. She blinked slowly, catching sight of the tether connecting her to the thing she was supposed to go to. It was through the gate and into the scary looking building in front of her. Still, despite the years that had passed, she could hear the lingering scream of the tortured soul in front of it. This house was a great mixture of colors and the lack of them. A young soul, wearing an old fashioned dress that was torn at the bottom, flitted in and out of sight around the front of the gates.

“Who is there?” Marina questioned, touching the gates and watching as her hand went straight through it.

“Who is there?” an echo of a soul replied sadly, before combusting into smoke.

This happened so often she didn’t even react. Her body went through the gates as if it was smoke, which to her it was. But then her body solidified again, and she continued on her trek. Walked straight into the building she did, most likely looking like other patients. Blonde fringe got into her eye as she traveled the halls, looking for the thing. Bare feet padded along, little droplets of blood getting left behind. Her eyes scanned the halls, before she stopped in front of what seemed to be a doctor.

“Now what do we have here? A Walker. I’ve never seen one before. Fascinating,” a hand tightly grasped her upper arm.

The spirits stirred restlessly, seemingly angry with his presence. This alarmed her and she began to struggle. She didn’t know what a Walker was, but she believed it applied to her. A few spirits tried to attack, but only went through him. Their bodies turning to smoke. He didn’t seem to notice it.

“Let me go!” Marina called.

“Oh no, I want to see what you’re capable of,” the man replied, pushing something against her neck.

Electricity surged through her, the spirits screaming in alarm. Their screams echoed in her ears, louder than ever before. Her own scream joined there’s as her body convulsed. It seemed to go on endlessly, before suddenly it all stopped. The spirit's’ whispers were louder, they had more of a form before.

“Fascinating. I think you’ll prove interesting,” his face swam in front of her. Fading in and out of existence. But then her eyes slowly shut, and she knew no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is such a short chapter but I wanted to get it out before I went camping tomorrow. Lucky ducks. If you have any questions, remember don’t be afraid to ask.
> 
> Stiles: Originally Lydia was supposed to be in this chapter but then her ideas ran away with her. Marina was supposed to find Lydia but then the author was like, noooo experimentation is a lot more fun.
> 
> Review Request Here ----> I changed it up a little, don’t you think that deserves REVIEWS?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Sooooooooo, school started and…. Yep I hate my class.
> 
> Stiles: This chapter is dedicated to Bunny.
> 
> Me: My Queen, this is dedicated to you.
> 
> Disclaimer Here ---> Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. I hope this isn’t late, happy birthday to you.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Quietly they whispered, strolling down the long corridors. Echoing footsteps on solid marble, fake windows with fake weather patterns on the walls, every few feet there were portraits of famous wizards. Between the four men was the Head Auror, talking so quietly that the portraits could not hear them.

“You have to return to his side, Minister Rogers is taking huge risks and using every card up her sleeve in order to kill him,” the Head Auror said, rubbing a hand on his chin.

“What can we do to protect him?” Danny asked, “I’m a squib.”

By his side, Ethan lightly tapped his head. While Danny might be a squib, it didn’t mean he was worthless. Look at Stiles after all, he was human (well, mostly) and was one of the strongest members of the pack. Almost exasperated the Head Auror looked up at Danny, who was much taller, and raised an eyebrow.

“Being a squib doesn’t mean you’re useless Danny. Look at the muggle hunters, they kill supernatural creatures all the time,” the Head Auror stated.

“You trained us well Head Auror, we will do our best to protect Harry. Not that he really needs protecting,” Neville said, “I wonder if anyone noticed that we were gone?”

“I’m sure they did Mr. Longbottom,” the Head Auror replied.

“I don’t see why he chose us to train. I’m already one of the best werewolves out there,” Jackson spoke up.

“Bite me,” Ethan growled.

Before Jackson could shift, the Head Auror got between them. His eyes dark with anger, looking between the two. Almost immediately both backed down, glaring at each other. With his arms crossed the Head Auror led them to a fireplace.

“Floo to the Auror Station in Beacon Hills. Remember to work together, there’s no room for animosity,” the Head Auror hissed.

One by one the group of four; Ethan, Danny, Jackson, and Neville, flooed to the American Auror Station. Once the green flames died down back to a flickering yellow and orange, the Head Auror dug a dark hand into his pocket and pulled out a golden galleon. It was old, well worn. But you could still see what looked to be a serial number on the edge. However it seemed to spell out words. The coin read HPRETURN52. Only those from the DA knew what those meant. Harry Potter Returned to Hogwarts, May 2.

“Good luck Harry,” Dean Thomas whispered, before leaving for his office.

Seamus had made him his favorite for lunch.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Everyone was frozen, some had tears glistening on their cheeks. It was dark in the room, a single bulb still shining light. The rest seemed to have an unearthly glow. But the brightest light was around her, seemingly shining off of her body. However she didn’t seemed solid, instead she seemed almost like a holograph and/or like a pillar of smoke that took human shape. There was no color to her, just black, white, and gray.

“Allison…” Chris repeated.

Instead of responding, she just smiled sadly.

“Is that really you?” Chris whispered, stepping forward.

Again she stayed quiet, only nodding slightly. Chris’ face basically crumpled, the emotions he had tucked away started showing. In a show of respect, and in some cases discomfort, the others turned their faces away. Letting the two have their time together. But before it took too long Jordan broke them apart.

“I can’t hold her here on the physical plane very long,” Jordan told them.

“Can you track my brother?” James spoke up, “He… He was taken here.”

With regret clear in her eyes, to Jordan at least, Allison turned to look at James. A small, regret and guilt filled smile, crossed her face. Quietly, drifting almost like a ghost but she still seemed to be walking, Allison came over to them. Her hand reached for James’, but it went straight through him.

“I’m sorry, but he isn’t anywhere near dead. And no one near him is close either,” Allison replied, turning away.

Jordan watched as her form began to flicker. Already he was feeling the strain of holding her to this plane. But now he had to let her go. A few more times her form flickered, she smiled gently at the others before disappearing. Chris made a noise, like he had been stabbed. But there was nothing more. Next to Jordan, James ran a hand through his hair.

“So we have nothing,” James whispered.  
“I wouldn’t say nothing. We know he’s okay, he’s not dead. Not even close,” Jordan replied.

“You’re more optimistic than my Dad.”

A grim smile appeared on his face, “Sometimes you know when it’s better to see the better side of things. This, as morbid as it is, happens to be good news.”

No one else seemed to think so.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

It was weird being the only one that was a wizard. And Danny didn’t count, being a squib was not a wizard. At least, not by definition. However he was sure Danny was feeling the same as he was. Being the only one not a supernatural creature, he was human by definition, couldn’t be easy on him. However Neville wasn’t the one dating a werewolf and he had no plans on dating one. Luna was enough for him.

“Longbottom, pick up the pace. We don’t have time to linger,” Jackson snapped at him.

“If it weren’t for you three I’d be there by now,” Neville replied evenly, “Apparation is wonderful.”

“We can’t all be wizards Neville,” Danny added his two cents.

In response Neville just shrugged, looking away. It might only be him that remembered, but there was a portkey they were supposed to pick up here that would take them to the basement of the loft Derek owned. Or they thought that someone was going to give it to them. Something caught Neville’s eye. A ratted old San Francisco Giants hat. Certainly not something anyone would pick up by accident. American’s were selfish and greedy, they wouldn’t grab an old hat (even if it was their favorite team) if it wasn’t new. This one was old and had holes in it.

“Found it!” Neville exclaimed as he slid down the bank.

“What are you talking about?” Ethan demanded.

“The portkey.”

“I’m not touching that,” Jackson said.

Neville rolled his eyes. Muggles, they just didn’t understand. Gingerly Neville picked it up, holding the hat by the bill. Without another question Danny grabbed onto the back, waiting patiently for the others to do so. Ethan followed Danny’s example, grabbing the portkey as well. Then they all looked at Jackson. The beta werewolf wrinkled his nose before sticking a finger on the top.

“Long Live Harry Potter,” Neville recited, rolling his eyes internally at the phrase.

A hook appeared behind his navel. Colors swirled around him, blending together. Nausea built up inside him. No matter how many times he did this the swirls of the color and the pulls and the spinning always made him feel sick. Then it all stopped and they dropped. Neville managed to keep his balance, with Ethan, but Jackson and Danny fell on their butt. Jackson looked a little green, Danny a bit dizzy, but Ethan seemed alright.

“Come on, we don’t have time for this,” Neville said impatiently.

“Give them a second,” Ethan replied, helping Danny to his feet before staring at Jackson without a care.

“Get up Whittemore, we have a limited amount of time. Any second now Minister Rogers will lay her trap,” Neville was not feeling patient.

With a scowl, Jackson got to his feet. They quickly ran up the stairs, panting softly and wishing that Derek lived on a lower floor. Landing after landing, step after step, they climbed. Before they finally got outside the door. The crack of a gunshot from inside and they cursed. They were too late. Minister Rogers was there.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

An ear splitting crack of a gunshot later, Stiles was wishing that he lived somewhere other than Beacon Hills. This lady was getting on his nerves. Sure she was hot (nothing compared to Derek however) but she was also insane. Stiles kinda prefered girls with all their screws tight and secure. And okay, Lydia might have one or two loose but Minister Rogers didn’t even have any screws. They were all gone, caput.

“Harry Potter,” she said tightly, an insane smile on her face, “I have your son.”

While everyone was in shock, staring at her, Stiles decided to take in her appearance. Who knows, he might be able to use it against her. Minister Rogers was a young woman, probably around early twenties. Her hair was a dark brown, tumbling down her back, with a black floppy hat on her head. Then she had a high low blood red velvet dress with a drop back on. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the color looked good on her and the dress complimented her figure. Plus, he had to give her brownie points for having on matching lipstick. Covering her legs she had black nylons, for once without rips and tears. On her feet were black combat boots. All in all, a mix of beautiful and dangerous. And Stiles is now pretty sure that he hangs out with the girls to much. For goodness sake he went dress shopping with Lydia and Allison at one point (not long after they both were in the pack).

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have any kids… well biological at least. And he’s safe,” Jordan replied evenly, eyes a deep gold at the threat to his pup.

“Maybe I should clarify,” Minister Rogers took a step closer, “I have your alternate dimensions son here with me. And if you don’t come get him, he’ll be dead within the day. I’ll give you… two hours. And I’m sure you’ll fit right in with all the crazies.”

“Opening the Doors to Parallel are illegal. Worthy of the dementor’s kiss. The kindest you’ll get is the breaking of your wand, stripped of your magic, and thrown into Azkaban.”

Was Stiles the only one that thought he’d prefer getting kissed by a dementor. Getting stripped of his magic would be like tearing a part of him from himself. And whatever this Azkaban place was, it didn’t sound very kind. So yeah, he’d prefer the kiss. But that might only be him.

“I’m the Minister dear, I can do what I want,” Minister Rogers said, the insane smile firmly in place.

Long manicured nails scratched at the table next to her, digging in and pulling up thin strips of wood. Everyone winced, including Stiles. Next to him Teddy whined softly, burrowing in between Derek and Stiles. As one, Derek and Stiles pulled him against them.

“Two hours, and then he only has a day to live. I think a slow death is nice, don’t you? I want you at Eichen, ready to surrender. Even a minute late, and he’ll die. A nice slow death. Might even make you watch. Good luck.”

Then she was gone.

Behind them the door opened, the four missing members tumbling in. Eyes wide, Stiles stared at them. The mismatched group of two werewolves, a wizard, and a human.

“It’s a trap!” Neville exclaimed.

“I got that Nev,” Jordan replied, “She basically told me to surrender within two hours.”

“Well you can’t! You know that right?” Stiles exclaimed, “We still need to save Lydia. We can’t just leave her in there…”

Stiles felt desperate now. He thought Jordan had feelings for Lydia. After all, they spend all their times together now it seems. And when she got locked in Eichen, it seemed he didn’t care. But, now, this just seemed like he was acting like he didn’t care.

“I know that Stiles,” Jordan replied softly.

“Lydia is in Eichen right?” Hermione spoke up.

Now Stiles was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

“Well, yeah.”

“And so is Albus. At least, that’s what I’m assuming. Minister Rogers wants Jordan to go to Eichen to surrender. Logically that would put Albus there as well. She’s going against government policies and that would mean she would need him near her the whole time. He’s an investment.”

Stiles was starting to understand now. The gears in his mind were starting to whir a hundred miles per mile. While everyone else seemed confused the puzzle pieces were starting to be put into place.

“And Minister Rogers wants to hurt Jordan, Harry, so she would probably kill Albus anyways. But she’d want him to watch, to get him to hurt as well. She’s already shown that. So instead of killing Jordan immediately she would have him watch as she killed Albus. Albus and Lydia would be in the same place. Eichen house!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Exactly!” Hermione cheered.

Without thinking, Stiles jumped up. Pain jarred his side but he ignored it, moving to the table that they always used for planning. Pen and paper rested on it and Stiles quickly gathered it up. Everyone joined him, Ginny looking over his shoulder and grinning widely.

“We can save them both,” she whispered.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Eyes snapped open, pupils contracting in the light. She sat up straight as a scream shattered everything glass around her. The doctor was thrown against the wall and she quickly rushed out. A dirty robe whirled around her as someone came up behind. Hands stretched out at the same time she screamed. The person was flung back by the force. Quickly she rushed down the halls, leaping in the air when someone came towards her. Legs entangled themselves around their neck and she spun quickly. The force of her momentum forced them to the ground. But it was all for nothing. She didn’t even get outside before she was sedated. Lydia’s body hit the ground and she collapsed against the arms of the insane doctor with the third eye, Doctor Valack.

Meanwhile, a young girl with short blond hair was seeing this in her head. Currently she was wandering the spirit realm, guided by the thin tether connecting her to Lydia Martin. Around her, as though a body guard, spirits restlessly followed. She glided alongside them, following Lydia and Dr. Valack back to their rooms. For a while she watched over Lydia, who was moved into a hidden room in the sewers. Confusion flashed across her face, before she was dragged ruthlessly into the living world.

Here, her arms and legs were strapped down with restraints that would periodically flood her body with electricity. Right now though, they were turned off. Everything felt sluggish and she couldn’t think clearly. Occasionally her body seemed to shift between spirit and human, though only something she seemed to be able to see. Her eyelids felt heavy and her vision was blurry.

“What did you see?” Dr. Valack asked, a clipboard in hand.

It took a conscious effort to make her mouth move, “S-spirits. L-led too…”

“The spirits led you too who Marina?”

Her mind felt fuzzy, her brain process slow. Who did the spirits lead her too? It all seemed so fragmented, so far away. All she did was follow the tether, but the spirits didn’t like when she went to mention it. They got restless and flew around her fast. It made her dizzy.

“Marina, stay with me now. Who did the spirits led you too?” Dr. Valack repeated.

The spirits didn’t like Dr. Valack. They tried to hurt him, because he hurt her. Right now they didn’t seem to want her to answer. Marina was too tired to care though. Then she screamed and writhed around. It was back. The electricity. Around her the spirits got even more visible, angrily knocking things over. It seemed they could only touch objects, not people. But only when they wanted to. The electricity coursed through her, even when she flickered between spirit and human. Suddenly, it all stopped. Though she continued to twitch.

“Tell me who they led you too,” Dr. Valack didn’t have his kind front on anymore.

“I d-don’ know!” Marina wailed, “P-pretty. Very pr-pretty.”

“Describe this person Marina.”

Marina shook her head, sobbing softly, “Bl-black and w-white a-a-and grey.”

The doctor growled and Marina flinched. He stomped away and she relaxed fully, her mind starting to drift. Everything was so much simpler in the spirit realm. She liked it there. It was safe, and warm, and everything was so much brighter. But the spirits didn’t like when she was there too long. And she liked to make the spirits happy.

“Safe. She comes,” one of the spirits whispered.

“The Huntress comes,” the other spirits chorused.

Marina forced her eyes opened. She was suddenly cold, like someone dumped ice on her. And there she was, standing there. A girl, a reaper, with dark hair and a bow in hand. A kind smile was on her face.

“I don’t often get Walkers. But it’s not your time. Special case aren’t you? Save the Walker,” she flicked her wrist, the restraints snapping off, “It’s not a good idea to make you stronger than your ready for. Causes so many issues.”

There were no footsteps when she came forward. It was a weird feeling the Reaper helping her stand. Usually she couldn’t touch them. What was different this time?

“Lean on me. My name’s Allison and I need to get you to the Master of my Boss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This was late but oh well. I got sick. Happy belated birthday too yooooooooouuuuuuuu!
> 
> Review Request Here ----> All my friends are Heathens take it slow, wait for them to ask you who you know, please don’t make any sudden moves, you don’t know the half of the abused...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: My Dad finally got a laptop! I can update more often now! Though I’ve been applying for jobs so I don’t know if it will be consistent.
> 
> Stiles: She recently applied at the food place her sister despises to eat at.
> 
> Me: Hey, I’ll get free meals.
> 
> Neville: Food, food, food. Is that the main reason why you want to work there.
> 
> Me: No…
> 
> Disclaimer Here ---> Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high…
> 
> 3rd Person POV

**** Gleefully Minister Rogers walked around the sewers of Eichen House. By her side young Albus Severus walked with her. Her dress, pure black lace and long sleeve, dragged itself along the ground. The same floppy black hat as earlier was on her head and she was wearing the same black combat boots. The only thing that was different was her dress. Albus was quiet beside her, staring at the ground as he walked along.

“How are we sure the monster will be here?” Albus suddenly spoke up.

“Oh he will, trust me,” Minister Rogers replied.

“And where are the aurors?”

“Hidden, they don’t want to be caught by the monster now do they?”

However, in truth, there were no aurors. This was to be a clean death, on both sides. Once Albus had done his job there was no use for him. But he knew too much and had seen too much. All she had to do was kill him. Only she wanted it to be drawn out and slow. That would give her the most pleasure. Oh she could imagine it in her head. The glorious screams, the beautiful begs. How perfect. She couldn’t wait. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Albus asked.

“Kill it,” Minister Rogers replied simply.

“How?”

“With your wand, how else?” 

“That’s illegal! I can’t do that!”

Now for a few mind games, “No, no it’s not. Would have I asked you to do that if it was?”

“N-no…”

“There now, it’s not a bad thing to do.”

She watched him carefully, for any signs that he didn’t believe her. But there were none. A smug grin crossed Minister Roger’s face and she lightly put a hand on Albus’ head, musing up his hair. There were still a few emotions, confusion and others, on his face. But mostly it looked like he was trying to bring himself together in order to kill this monster. Maybe he required a little nudge.

“You’ll be doing us a great favour, he has killed so many people. Thank you Albus, on behalf of the Wizarding World,” Minister Rogers whispered to him.

And just like that, he straightened up and his face hardened. Oh how perfect. All ready to kill his own blood. Minister Rogers lips curled up as she stared at him. The absolute horror on his face would be delicious, once he realized that he just killed his father of course. Then the breakdown, the tears streaming down his face. Perfect. 

She couldn’t wait.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Lightly biting the tip of the pencil eraser seemed to bug Derek, but it helped Stiles think. The chewing motion seemed to stimulate his thought process, so it was worth sleeping on the couch for a few days. Well, hypothetically. It wasn’t like Stiles actually stayed with Derek (his dad wouldn’t allow it and Jordan seemed to back him up (however Jordan had given him a pack of condoms with a wink and if that wasn’t embarrassing Stiles didn’t know what was)). So this was hypothetically. However Derek probably would show his displeasure to this in another way, probably the cold shoulder until Stiles jumped him (and get your mind out of the gutter) and forced Derek to acknowledge him. However that usually didn’t take long. And getting off topic.

“The issue is. They moved Lydia recently, so we don’t know where she is. Not even Mrs. Martin can visit Lydia anymore, she doesn’t even know what room. We have no way of finding her. Albus we basically get handed on a silver platter. Lydia… it’s like trying to find her in the Labyrinth without the stupid string. Which is not fair let me just say,” Stiles announced, before biting hard enough on the eraser to make it break off in his mouth.

And eraser tastes disgusting. Stiles made a face and spit the eraser out in the trash can next to him, ignoring the exasperated face he got from Derek. Behind him Neville moved closer, looking over the plans they had already made.

“We can’t just assume we’ll get Albus right away. Knowing Minister Rogers, she’ll just kill both of them. No witnesses,” Neville said, “Albus will definitely be with her, but he might not even be a prisoner. We have to go about this one carefully.”

“I added in backup plans,” Stiles replied affronted, “For every single thing I could think of.”

“Was that one of them?”

“Yes!”

So they all turned back to the papers. Stiles began to tap the pencil, not willing to get more eraser in his mouth, against the table. Tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap, tap-tap, tap. This soon stopped however as Derek growled and pinned his hand to the table. A yelp escaped him, not from pain but from shock. As soon as he saw Derek’s annoyed expression he blushed and slowly drew his hand away.

_ ~Someone’s coming~  _ Chantel said in their minds.

Everyone jumped, forgetting that she was there. James even made a little high-pitched squeak before blushing deeply. All the werewolves sniffed the air, before growling softly. Kira and Jordan looked at each other confused before the loft door opened. Standing there, like a lost puppy, was Scott. Isaac whined softly from where he stood between Jackson and Jordan.

“What do you want?” Stiles snapped, lightly pushing Teddy behind him and away from Scott.

“Stiles…” Scott whispered.

“Make it quick McCall.”

The flinch, miniscule and barely even there, softened Stiles’ barriers slightly. Put he stood his ground. There was no way he would just forgive Scott for throwing away years of friendship. For throwing away everything they had stood for. For a person he barely knew. He needed a good reason.

“I’m sorry,” Scott blurted out, looking like he was going to cry, “I-I shouldn’t have done anything I did. I thought I was looking out for the pack, but all I did was hurt you Stiles. It was stupid and dumb. And I shouldn’t have listened to Theo. You have been right so many times in the past.”

Stiles glanced at Derek, who's face had hardened. So it looked like he didn’t truly believe Scott yet. Besides, Stiles hadn’t heard the reason why Scott hadn’t trusted him.

“Why Scott?” Stiles asked.

“What do you mean…?” Scott wondered aloud.

“Why did you trust Theo over me.”

“Yo-You’re so paranoid. I thought… I thought that if I could show you that Theo was good, that he wasn’t going to ruin us or betray us, then you wouldn’t be so paranoid. And when he said that you had killed someone… I-I thought it would be best if you left the pack. I thought that the Nogitsune had… had left something in you,” At this Stiles paled, tears forming in his eyes, “And I thought that kicking you out of the pack. That it would be better. You would heal or get better. But then you were right and I was to scared to… to do anything. To scared to admit that I was wrong.”

Stiles couldn’t look at Scott anymore. He turned away, taking shaky breaths. A few tears had spilled over, but he refused to let anyone see. Suddenly a strong and steady hand was placed on his chest, the other on his back. One of his own hands reached up and grabbed the hand on his chest, using it to steady himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott repeated backing up.

_ ~He’s sincere~  _ Chantel suddenly spoke up  _ ~You don’t have to trust him right away. But he’s not lying. He truly thought it would have been better for you Stiles~  _

Even though he was steady now, or at least he felt that way, Stiles refused to let go of Derek’s hand. It would keep him grounded, at least enough to face Scott. Taking another steady breath, Stiles turned around. He looked at Chantel out of the corner of his eye, noticing that her wings were back in their ink form, before facing Scott. Tears of his own were pouring down the Alpha’s face and dammit, Stiles felt horrible.

“Scott… I forgive you,” Stiles whispered, “But I can’t trust you… not fully anyways. It won’t be the same as it was before.”

Scott’s face seemed to crumple. But this seemed to be enough for those of the pack, and the honorary members that included the wizards, and they all left a room for Scott to join them in planning. Liam seemed pleased to have his alpha back, even going as far as to hug him tightly. This Scott enjoyed and even smiled a little.

“Could we sniff out Lydia?” Ethan put the conversation back to where it was before the interruption.

“We could try, but we can’t rely on that,” Stiles replied, chewing the end the pencil again.

That was when the lights started flickering. Everyone tensed up, Chantel’s wings coming out and startling Scott. Teddy whimpered and buried himself into Isaac, who was holding him close, while Jordan went in front of the whole group with a low growl. His eyes turned gold, which Stiles could tell from the way his body was starting to smolder like he was ready to flame up. But that was also when he saw them, Allison and a girl he didn’t know. They were both in the Spirit Realm, judging by their lack of color. But then, as soon as Allison let go of the girl, she returned to the living realm. Allison turned to Jordan.

“Death told me to bring you the Walker. She can help,” Allison said, before kneeling down next to the girl, “Trust them. They are good people.”

Stiles was so in shock, staring at Allison. The rest of the group however, had screamed at the sight of the girl before rushing to her side. Jordan nodded at Allison, before she disappeared from sight. As one, the hellhound and the human (mostly) rushed to the Walker’s side.

“What is she? She smells like death but she has a pulse,” Malia demanded.

“There’s spirits around her,” Stiles whispered, but everyone heard him due to the quietness of the room, “They don’t seem angry though. If anything they seem subdued.”

“Since when can you see the dead?” Scott asked.

“Since I nearly died.”

Scott immediately went quiet. It was clear he remembered the hospital, Stiles outburst, and everything else. That was when Stiles realized exactly who the girl was. A curse escaped him as he knelt by her side.

“Marina,” Stiles whispered, lightly touching her cheek.

Stiles felt a shock and he quickly withdrew his hand. It burnt almost. Derek grabbed his hand and checked it for any injuries, but there were none. Completely confused now Stiles looked at Marina, who was now stirring.

“How?” Stiles murmured.

“Name I can’t pronounce,” Marina replied, “Am I safe now?”

“You’re safe now, I promise.”

“No bad three eye?”

“Doctor Valack?”

“Is that his name?”

“If he had three eyes, then yes.”

Marina nodded, her eyes glazed over. Every now and then she would twitch, seemingly involuntarily. She winced occasionally and her finger twitched again. That was when Kira seemed to recognize it, what was going on.

“They tortured her! Electricity,” Kira murmured, looking down at her sparking hands.

“Someone go get Melissa,” Jordan ordered, looking at the wizards, “She can help bring, Marina was it?, back to health. Bring Scott with you, he’ll be able to vouch for you on behalf of the pack.”

“I’ll do it,” Oliver offered.

Without another word Oliver grabbed Scott’s arm and disapparated with a pop. Once they were gone Stiles looked over at the others, who were still staring at Marina in shock. It was Chantel who snapped first.

_ ~Stop staring at her! She’s injured and hurt! Go get her proper clothes and something to eat and drink~  _ Chantel ordered.

Stiles stared at her as the others quickly scrambled to go to the kitchen. However the girls were unsure of what to get her to wear, especially since they didn’t know her size (and hospital gowns didn’t really work well for using to find out) and they were at Derek’s place (which didn’t exactly have many girl clothes). All they could possibly find is a few of Cora’s clothes (which were too big) that she had left behind. 

“These will have to work for now,” Hermione said with a sigh, “We can get her better clothes later.”

“Now we put them on her…” Malia replied with a grimace. 

_ ~Well don’t just stand there, get going~  _ Chantel ordered.

After making sure none of people of the male gender were going to join, except Stiles as he was the only one who could keep Marina from freaking out, the girls began to change her. Soon she was clothed in Cora’s old brown sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans. The whole time Stiles was whispering some sort of comforting things, which she paid wholehearted attention to.

“You guys can come back in now!” Ginny called.

“It’s safe,” Alicia and Angelina chorused. 

One of the guys, Fred (or George), peeked into the room. A grin on his face and he looked back into the kitchen. Stiles was curious now before all the men went back inside the room. It was George (or Fred) that held a cup of juice, then Ethan and Danny holding a bowl of soup and the silverware respectively. The other boys were probably just talking or doing something else while in there. A small grin crossed Stiles’ face at the sight, especially at Derek wearing an apron. He was probably the one that had cooked the soup.

That was when Oliver and Scott reappeared with a sharp pop, Melissa in tow. The older woman quickly rushed to Marina’s side, who immediately seemed to recognize her. Which made sense since Marina seemed to have been a resident in the hospital.

“Hey Marina, can you tell me where you are?” Melissa asked.

“H-house, in a house,” Marina replied.

“Can you tell me what year it is sweetie?”

“Twenty-sixteen.”

“That’s a good girl.”

And the questions continued along that path. Eventually they stopped and Melissa helped bring a twitching Marina to the couch before she started her own evaluation. It seemed to Stiles that Marina was having issues telling which way was which and was stumbling over her own two feet. Then she collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

“She’s a Walker,” Jordan whispered thoughtfully.

“We established that yes,” Katie replied.

“Walker’s have special connections with Banshees,” Jordan told them, looking to be concentrating hard, “She might be able to lead us to Lydia.”

“You can’t?” James asked.

Jordan shook his head, looking frustrated even to himself. Lightly biting his lip, Stiles glanced over to Marina. Could she be the key to finding Lydia? If she was, then they needed to get her healed up fast. Really fast. Or else both Lydia and Albus will be dead.

“Can we speed up her healing process?” Stiles asked, wincing at how insensitive that sounded, “I mean…”

“We know what you mean Stiles,” Isaac interrupted, “Jordan?”

“I got it Isaac. It shouldn’t be too hard to heal her,” Jordan replied.

Stiles watched as Jordan placed a hand on Marina’s head and another on her stomach. Then a glow appeared, silver in color, and covered Marina’s whole body. Fascinated Stiles moved a little closer, being blocked by Fred and George who were watching the process just as intently. Then the glow stopped.

“She’ll wake up in a few minutes,” Jordan told them.

Before anyone could say anything Marina sat up, staring at something at the wall. Her head cocked to the side, as though she was listening to someone. A bit confused Stiles looked at where she was looking, seeing nothing there. Every spirit was surrounding Marina, whispering something that Stiles couldn’t hear.

“Marina, can you take us to Lydia?” Scott spoke up.

However Marina didn’t answer. Instead she stood up, startling everyone, and started walking to the door. Melissa moved to call out but Jordan shushed her, following Marina. Unsure of what else to do, Stiles joined the march. The others followed his example.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Theo wanted nothing more than power, but he was getting agitated by how long it was taking. Where was Chantel? That was another question. She just took off, Corey leaving not long after. Neither one returned. And Tracey, while she was beautiful, was nothing compared to Chantel. However Tracey did seem to throw herself at him, which Theo greatly appreciated and used to his enjoyment. Maybe having an insane pack mate wasn’t such a bad thing. However this train of thought was cut off by a roar. His eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock. To his left, wearing very little, was Tracey. A low growl escaped her and before Theo could shout a warning she took off to the roar.

“Tracey!” Theo shouted.

The roar got louder, shaking the trees around Theo. He cursed angrily and fled the clearing. The Beast of Gevaudan was not something Theo wanted to mess around with. While Theo felt himself superior to many people, the Beast was not one of them. And how he hated the Dread Doctors for not taking precautions when it came to the Beast. Why resurrect something you couldn’t control.

“CHANTEL! TRACEY!” Theo called desperately, hearing the loud thumps of the Beast chasing after him.

Theo took a sharp left, skidding onto a trail. He ran quickly, crossing a bridge and taking a sharp right again. Once again he called out to the two females of his pack, before switching to mentally shouting for Chantel. If she didn’t show up soon Theo would have to punish her, maybe make her train so much harder. That was when Theo came across a dead end. He skidded to a stop and desperately looked around. Why oh why did he choose the trail that lead to a cliff on all edges. Even with accelerated healing, Theo was pretty certain that falling off a cliff and breaking every single bone in his body and smashing in his skull would kill him.

_ ~!CHANTEL!~  _ Theo called mentally, pushing all his fear into the call.

That was when he saw it. Nightmare black, smokey looking, and the biggest thing he had ever seen. Eyes, an icy blue color. Long, sharp, abyss black nails. They looked to be able to tear him to shreds with a single swipe. The Beast seemed to know that he was trapped, nowhere to go. It took a long sniff, inhaling the scent of the fear wafting off of Theo. Sweat dribbled down his forehead, even as he took a step backwards. Knees shook with fear and he nearly fell of the edge.

_ ~ANY MINUTE NOW CHANTEL!!~  _ Theo called, looking around desperately for any sign of the winged girl.

A low growl, still loud enough to be heard, rose the hair on the back of Theo’s neck. His eyes grew louder with fear, even as he shifted into his beta form. There was no way he wasn’t going down without a fight (or at least making it look like a fight). His own claws extended, looking wimpy next to the Beast’s sharp claws.

_ ~CHANTEL!~  _ Theo shouted in his head.

Had she actually listened to him and stopped going through his head? If so this was awful timing. The Beast took another calculated step to him, which Theo retaliated with by going backwards. His foot knocked some rocks off the edge, causing them to scatter down to the bottom of the cliff. The Beast made a snuffling sound, almost like he was laughing.

That was when something flew through the air, sharp and a glistening black, before stabbing the Beast. It roared angrily, even as more flew towards it. With a closer look Theo realized that the things flying through the air looked like feathers. Confusion filled his mind, even as someone grabbed under his armpits and he was raised into the air. A small scream (it was not a yelp, nope) escaped his lips.

_ ~Stop squirming or else I’ll drop you~  _ A very familiar voice flooded his mind.

“Why didn’t you come sooner!” Theo shouted, covering his relief with anger.

_ ~I will drop you~ _

Theo immediately shut up, deciding to just be thankful that Chantel even showed up. Behind them, still on the ground, the Beast roared in anger. It shook the ground and rattled the trees, scattering the birds that lived there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, that was a lot with the pack and next to nothing with Theo and Minister Rogers. At least we know that Albus is alive. So there will be maybe two chapters left of this. There will be a sequel, but not until Season Six is over. I need to watch that first. However I might do some one-shots based on this. Such as stuff going on in other areas that didn’t make it into the story, or stuff I thought of doing but didn’t feel was necessary. So… yeah.
> 
> Stiles: She already has a few ideas for the sequel based off the trailer for Season Six, but wants to make sure she won’t stray too far off of canon.
> 
> Me: Basically yeah.
> 
> Review Request Here --> Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I’m sleeping, I can hear them SAAAAAAY


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So… might be the last chapter but or the one after this will be the last. Really depends on my muse. But as I have promised, I will have one shots based off of this until season 6 ends. And if I haven’t posted it by then you are welcome to spam me with either PM’s or Reviews to remind me.
> 
> Stiles: Which your sister and her friends might do anyways.
> 
> Me: Yeah, definitely.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- This is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber, assembling their philosophies, from pieces of broken memories…
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

Marina took them down all the back roads, stepping on pieces of gravel and leaves barefooted. For once Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed Marina was following something, something that no one but her could see. And, despite being able to somewhat see the Spirit side, Stiles wasn’t able to see what she was falling. The only thing that Stiles could see was the spirits, floating around Marina like a bodyguard and hovering a bit in front of her. They were whispering in a language Stiles couldn’t understand. It sounded a bit like pig latin, but there was an unearthly quality about it. The language sent shivers down his spine and caused goosebumps to rise. A few times he glanced at Jordan, who occasionally looked to be struggling to keep a straight face. Did he understand the language? Or was he just messing with Stiles.

“Where is she going?” Fred asked, walking forward and standing next to Stiles.

“Walkers have a connection with things that are on the border of the spiritual and physical plane,” Jordan explained, coming closer to the tight knit group, “They’re teetering on the edge, unlike banshee’s which can just sense the spiritual plane. Sometimes Walkers can sense where they are and can lead you to them. When, I’ll use a banshee in this example, a banshee gets to a dangerous point that can cause them to become the creatures that most hunters face the Walkers will get a pull towards them. They’re kinda like the guardians of the supernatural in a sense. A Walker really only shows up on any radar when they are needed to save a creature from falling into the danger zone. At least any creature that is on the border of the spiritual plane.”

“I think you just confused everyone more,” Jackson grouched.

Stiles gave Jackson a withering glare. In response the beta flashed his icy blue eyes. A shiver wracked Stiles’ frame. Ever since the Beast attacked him, he couldn’t help but freak a little every time he saw the unnatural icy blue color. His side ached in reminder of the Beast’s attack. Despite being healed unnaturally fast from it, the scars would always be there.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his breath causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

“Nothing, let’s just follow Marina,” Stiles replied softly.

While he was sure Derek was not pleased, the older werewolf backed off. Everyone else was so busy with following Marina they didn’t seem to notice. A soft sigh escaped Stiles, relieved that no one else seemed to notice. They all stopped outside of Eichen house, where Marina froze and stared up at the building. It was only with lots of practice that Stiles knew what was wrong. Silently he broke away from his little rag-tag bunch. He stood next to Marina.

“You want to know something,” Stiles started the conversation, refusing to falter when Marina put her full attention on him, “Fear is not something that can control us, not if we don’t let it.”

“How?” Marina demanded.

“You know, it’s different for everyone. For me, it depends on what I’m scared of. If I think I’m still dreaming I count my fingers. If it’s of something that happened to me, I think of something else. Usually I think of my friends, people that I can trust and depend on.”

“I don’t have any friends.”

“That’s not true,” Stiles replied immediately, putting a hand on her shoulder, “You have me. And let me tell you something. One person can be the difference of winning or loosing.”

Almost immediately Stiles saw Marina relax. Her eyes flickered back to Eichen house before she gripped Stiles hand with hers. Any and all tenseness that had originally enveloped her was gone. A small smile appeared on Stiles’ face and he gave the others a thumbs up.

“One tiny issue,” Malia interrupted, standing with them.

At one point in their trip to Eichen house Malia had joined them. Apparently Kira had texted her and she met them. The were-coyote had given up on her quest to find her mother with some urging of the pack. How long it would stay that way was a mystery. 

“And that is?” Stiles asked, regretting the question as soon as he asked it.

“How are we going to get inside?” Scott interrupted, “That’s it isn’t it?”

“Not an issue,” Jordan replied.

“What do you mean?” Neville asked.

“The gates open.”

Stiles glanced back at Jordan. The older man was leaning against the fence, right next to the open gate. One eyebrow was raised in what seemed to be amusement. Then he walked right in. Stiles followed, Marina leading them.

“What’s the plan again?” Isaac asked.

“Marina is to lead Stiles and Jordan to Lydia. The rest of us need to find Albus and Minister Rogers, make sure nothing happens until Jordan returns to us,” Neville replied, fingering his wand.

“That’s when we attack,” Danny piped in.

Stiles glanced over at Jordan, watching him carefully. Instead he saw that Jordan was looking at Marina, who was looking around her. Stiles glanced over at Marina. A hand ran through her short blonde hair, even as she muttered quietly to herself.

“Well, let’s get going,” Stiles said.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Even though he was panicking slightly, Albus felt strangely calm. After all, who wouldn’t be panicking in his situation. Maybe Minister Rogers slipped him a calming draught. She seemed like the kind to do that. Despite the whole kidnapping thing, Minister Rogers seemed really nice. If only his Dad was a hero in this dimension too she wouldn’t have had to. It was all his Dad’s fault in the end wasn’t it? 

Something splashed in the sewer area and he turned abruptly. Then he shook it off. It was probably one of the aurors that Minister Rogers said was stationed around here. After all this monster creature wouldn’t cause that minor of a splash. At least, that’s what he assumed. If this monster was something the Ministry couldn’t get rid of it had to be powerful and big right? 

Albus looked down at the wand in his hand. The gleaming and polished wood showed his reflection. He didn’t look that bad did he. Almost subconsciously he tried to flatten his hair, before stopping. His Dad did that and Albus didn’t want to be anything like his Dad. Everyone always compared their looks but Albus wasn’t like his dad. He didn’t want to be. All people saw with the Potter name was Harry James Potter. And he was the black sheep of the family. He wasn’t the only Slytherin in his family! Teddy’s grandma, Grandma Andy, was a Slytherin! Dorea Potter was a Slytherin. Admittedly both were originally Black’s. But still!

“Albus dear, I’m going to check up on some stuff in the Ministry alright?” Minister Rogers said kindly, a smile that had a weird edge to it on her face.

Albus ignored the weird edge and nodded quietly. If he opened his mouth something else would come out and Albus didn’t want that. He wanted to be good, prove himself. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it he wanted to be back home with his family. Deep down he wanted to be gathered up in his Dad’s arms like he had when he was younger, be able to play with Lily and for Merlin’s sake he wouldn’t even mind James’ teasing. And most of all he missed his Mom. The way she always smiled at him and snuck him an extra sweet occasionally.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon. The auror’s are here in case anything happens,” Minister Roger’s smile grew slightly before returning to normal.

However Albus didn’t notice this. The gunshot sound echoed throughout the sewer. Only the rippling of water from where she had been showed any sign that she had been there. A breath escaped him and he looked back down at the polished wand. Wide fearful eyes stared back, so much like his father’s. A drop of water splashed on it, a single tear.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

The last piece had been set. Everything was going as planned. Her spell, the one warning her of  _ Harry Potter’s _ presence, the monster, had gone off. A smirk crossed her face as she sat at her desk, hands steepled in front of her. Her chair was turned to look at the painting that her sister had given her. The fox’s tail curled around itself, even as it’s brilliant yellow brown eyes staring at her. Then his eyes closed and he returned to his dozing. 

“Rose Rogers,” a voice behind her said.

Slightly startled, she pushed off the wall and turned her swivel chair around. Unamused the Head Auror Dean Thomas stood there. His dark eyes were narrowed and angry. In his hands, clenched tightly, was a purple piece of paper. The same paper with the same stamp as the ones they used in the ministry. Almost immediately fear filled her lungs, but she refused to show it.

“What is it?” Minister Rogers demanded.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to demand anything  _ Minister _ ,” Dean sneered.

“What is it?!”

Almost triumphantly, Dean put the paper in front of her. Confused and terrified beyond measure, Minister Rogers shakily picked up the piece of paper. The first thing she saw was that it was addressed to the Head Auror, Dean, from the… Department of Mysteries. Again she was filled with fear, her eyes widening in shock.

**_Dear Head Auror Thomas,_ **

**_It has recently come to our attention that the Doors of Parallel have been opened. As you know this is a serious offense. Until further notice the Doors will remain open so that we can find the persons or objects that have crossed over. The safety measurements have been put into effect. However we have already found the culprit in charge of opening the Doors. We wouldn’t have gone to you about this unless it was a matter of great concern. The culprit of opening the Doors happens to be none other than our Minister of Magic, Rose Rogers. We urge you to take immediate action and find the objects and/or persons she has retrieved from the Doors. If not found soon, this matter could become catastrophic. As far as we have been able to tell, only two persons and/or objects have crossed through the Doors of Parallel. Currently we are guarding the Doors, ensuring that nothing else can cross through. Again, unless these objects and/or persons are found the Wizarding World is in immediate danger. Please take immediate action._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Head Unspeakable_ **

**_p.s. We expect immediate action to be taken on both finding the objects and/or persons as well as apprehending Rose Rogers._ **

All color had left her once she finished the letter. Every plan and move was slipping through her fingers like sand. This couldn’t be happening, not now. The letter slipped through her fingers, much like her plans, fluttering down onto her desk. No, it wasn’t her desk anymore. They had taken that too. 

“Rose Rogers you are under arrest for the crimes of opening the Doors of Parallel and taking objects and/or persons from inside,” Head Auror Thomas recited.

Anger fueled her next actions. However, before any spell or curse could slip from her lips, ropes encircled her wrists and her blackthorn wand fell to the ground. She screeched angrily, fighting against the restraints. Calmly and without emotion Head Auror Thomas retrieved the wand.

“I AM THE MINISTER! UNHAND ME THIS MOMENT!” Rose Rogers shouted.

“I am not touching you,” Head Auror Thomas replied.

Angrily she spat at him. However nothing seemed to faze him. Instead he was just staring at her, completely unamused. Two aurors, that she had not noticed, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the room. 

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Their feet splashed in what seemed to be every single puddle. Every step they took brought them closer to Lydia. It seemed almost unreal to Jordan. He had finally found her, then lost her, and now they were trying to bring her back. And he was not going to lose her again. They stopped outside double doors, covered in steel. Cries of pain were coming from inside and Stiles immediately rushed to the door. Despite not really supposed to be being with them, Scott joined him. But Jordan stayed back, sensing what was going to happen. A scream erupted, loud enough to kill someone. Scott flew backwards, even as the glass shattered. Jordan ducked and Stiles cried out in pain, covering his right ear. The glass rained over them, cutting and slicing at their skin. Then the scream stopped and something fell to the ground in the next room. Despite his obvious pain, Stiles opened the door before running.

“Your ear, it’s bleeding,” Lydia whispered.

Jordan stepped into the room, Marina hiding slightly behind him. There was the dead body of Doctor Valack on the ground, his head seemingly having exploded. A slight whimper escaped Marina’s mouth and she gripped his sleeve. Jordan mostly ignored it, stepping around the body before looking towards Lydia. Sweat shone on her face, some blood on her temple looking to be dried up. Her red hair was greasy and clumped together, around her head like a halo.

“It’s okay,” Stiles replied.

“I could have killed you,” Lydia whispered.

“Shh, save your strength,” Jordan cut in, helping Stiles and Scott bring Lydia to her feet.

“Jordan.”

Stiles lifted Lydia’s arm around Jordan’s shoulders, giving him most of her weight. They helped her lean against him, before Jordan gave up and picked her up bridal style. She was as limp as a ragdoll and about as light as one too. All in all it was too easy to hold her.

“We need to get Albus, then we can deal with the Beast,” Jordan said.

“That reminds me!” Stiles suddenly exclaimed, “I was doing some research and I realized something. Sebastian is possessing Mason right? If we call his name we should be able to ‘kill’ the Beast and bring back Mason. But it needs to be a banshee.”

“Do you really think Lydia is in the condition to do that?”

It came out harsher than he meant too, but the point was still the same. However he still felt a little guilty. Stiles was only tell him facts, and he was shutting him down. A soft sigh escaped him, even as he expended as much energy as he dared to speed up Lydia’s healing. After all, they needed her.

“I didn’t mean now…” Stiles said dejectedly.

“I’m sorry,” Jordan replied, “It’s a good idea. But even speeding up her healing it would be too close to death to be safe.”

That was when everything went downhill. Turning around the corner they caught sight of the Beast, charging towards them. Stiles darted down a corridor, dragging Marina after him. However Jordan went the other way and together him and Lydia fell down a hole. His eyes widened in shock and fear. The spell escaped him before he even noticed it and their descent slowed before fully stopping.

“You okay?” Lydia asked, standing shakily in front of him.

“Yeah. Now let’s find the others.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Eichen house was home of the number one crazies, now with one more. Theo stood in the sewers, Chantel to his right and Tracey (who had somehow escaped the Beast and found them) to his left. He just knew that Scott and his pack was here somewhere. And he wanted his revenge. They had left him, with only Chantel and Tracey on his side. Scott he wanted to kill personally, the others he would leave to Tracey and Chantel. Well, with the exception of Stiles. Stiles was going to get a choice, join his Chimeras (Void was in there somewhere, Theo just knew it) or get tortured slowly to death. Theo was hoping he would choose the first one but he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Stiles would choose to die slowly.

“Let’s go, they’re here somewhere,” Theo ordered.

_ ~I don’t listen to you~  _ Chantel grumbled.

And Theo was just done with Chantel. One hundred and twenty percent done with her. Just who did she think she was? He was in charge here! She would be dead if not for him! Couldn’t she just submit and let herself be beneath him, in all senses of the word? That’s what women were for right? Why else would they be here? They definitely aren’t better than men. Well, some men they were but definitely not Theo. Theo was like, top dog. 

_ ~I can hear your thoughts~  _ Chantel growled.

“Get out of my head!” Theo exclaimed.

_ ~I should’ve dropped you~ _

A low growl was aimed at Chantel. It angered him when she didn’t show any fear, just glared at him. Then he stomped down the sewage pipes, splashing water everywhere. Tracey followed him like the perfect woman she was, Chantel however passed him by and turned down a random sewage pipe. Fine, if she wanted to die it was completely okay with him. One hundred percent. Okay, maybe around ninety percent. But no lower than that. He growled again before following her angrily. A smug smirk crossed Chantel’s face, but he didn’t catch it.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Neville felt deja vu the second he set his eyes on Albus. It was almost like looking at younger Harry again, except without the dorky glasses he wore then. The same messy hair, the same lost puppy look, even the same eye color. It was like he stepped back in time to fifth year. The only difference was the green and silver shirt he had on, a Slytherin t-shirt. It looked like something you would find in one of the clothing shops in Diagon Alley. Usually to show House Pride when not at Hogwarts or for Muggle Borns. 

“Looks like little Harry,” George whispered.

“You’re right Gred! Are you sure-”

“-we can’t-”

“-keep him?” The twins asked.

“Positive,” Alicia cut in, walking over.

They returned to their vigil, looking over only when Marina and Stiles came rushing in from behind them. Out of breath and looking like they had seen a ghost (okay, bad analogy but you get what he’s getting at). Marina was paler than normal, the glazed look in her eyes gone. Stiles was shaking and pale, gripping his bat tightly.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, eyes focused only on Stiles.

“The Beast, Mason, he’s here,” Stiles replied.

“What?!” Liam exclaimed, only the silencing charm around them kept Albus from noticing.

This posed a big problem for them. Their plans didn’t account for the Beast appearing. It was going to be a big issue for them. Teddy ran up from behind Neville, hugging Stiles’ legs. Everyone was nervous, but it was Oliver that brought in a good plan.

“Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, and I know how to work together. We’ll distract the Beast and keep him busy. The plan will work without us right?” Oliver asked.

“It should,” Neville replied evenly, mentally going through the plan, “The exits will be covered and we only need Teddy, James, and Jordan with Albus.”

“Good, then we’ll go. Down that corridor?” Alicia asked.

Stiles nodded breathlessly, hugging Teddy. Now to hope that Jordan and Lydia will show up.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

To say that Jordan was unimpressed would be an understatement. Lydia was pissed at him, despite knowing the ways out of here he didn’t want to risk her getting hurt even more by leaving this room. The Beast couldn’t get in here, no one could without his permission. But if they left the room he wouldn’t be able to do that. And Lydia, while doing remarkably better, was still very weak and injured. 

“We can’t leave them Jordan!” Lydia angrily exclaimed.

“Lydia…”

“WOULD YOU LEAVE ME IF I WAS OUT THERE!”

“That’s different.”   
“How? Your son is out there, both of them. Stiles is out there, your old friends! Your brother! Are you going to let them die?”

Jordan shut his eyes tightly. No, he wasn’t going to let them die. He couldn’t. It just wasn’t his character. 

“Dammit.”

A triumphant smirk appeared on Lydia’s face. But Jordan chose to ignore it. Instead he waved a hand, the doors opening. Then he moved over and let Lydia use him to keep herself up. They stumbled out the door, turning down what seemed to be random sewage pipes where in reality they knew exactly where they were going. Eventually Jordan looked around a corner and seemed to sag in relief. Around the corner happened to be the group he was looking for.

“Guys!” he whisper shouted as they walked towards them.

“Jordan,” Isaac visibly relaxed.

“We need to move quickly,” Luna warned.

“Alright. Stick to the plan.”

Jordan helped Lydia stay on her feet, making sure there was nothing around that she could step on and hurt herself. Despite all they had planned on, Lydia being barefoot was not one of them. She smiled kindly at him, eyes lingering on him before turning away. Almost without thinking he pressed a kiss on her head.

“Be careful,” he warned.

“You as well,” she replied.

Jordan looked at the others, unsure of what to say. However everyone nodded in response, knowing what they needed to do. Draco’s eyes lingered on Jordan for a second, before smirking slightly.

“Don’t do anything stupid Potter,” Draco warned.

“Back at ya Malfoy.”

James and Teddy joined Jordan before he looked down at where Albus was standing. This part of the plan was a bit more difficult and not as sure as the rest of it. After hesitating for a second, Jordan stepped out of the bubble of silence. Following his lead James and Teddy joined him. Flames grew on Jordan’s arms. The first step was to gain Albus’ trust, which was to break Minister Rogers. This was going to be difficult. His eyes turned gold and he walked around the corner. Immediately Albus’ wand raised, eyes uncertain. 

“Put the wand down,” Jordan said, his voice a mix of his own and the deeper voice that was his hellhound.

“Y-you’re the monster Minister Rogers was talking about,” Albus was shaking, his voice and his body. The wand in his hand looked very close to falling into the water.

“Monster? Is that what she is telling you?”

Albus took a step back, the water splashing. Green eyes, the same eyes that Jordan had in his Harry form, were staring at him with fear. The younger boys tongue darted out to wet his lips, which were dry. His wand started shaking even more and Jordan was beginning to worry that any spell he shot would hit someone else.

“Y-yes. And it’s the truth! You’ve killed people! Innocent people!” Albus exclaimed.

“I won’t deny that,” Jordan replied evenly, ignoring that the pack and the wizards could hear him, “I won’t deny that innocents have died in the crossfire, or that I personally killed them.”

“So you admit it! You’re a monster!”

“I’m no more a monster than a sword in the hands of a sword master, or a bow in the hands of an archer,” Jordan said, stepping closer and letting the flames die down on his body, “I’m not going to hurt you Albus.”

“You’re tricking me!”

A spell shot out from the wand, missing and hitting the pipes behind him. Jordan didn’t even need to dodge. Instead he stopped moving, putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. Albus was still shaking, his wand moving to perform another spell.

“ALBUS!” James interrupted.

This was not part of the plan, but it was better than what they had planned out. James was only supposed to come out once Albus trusted Jordan, but in truth Jordan was starting to doubt that part of the plan. And with the way Albus was reacting, they needed James to come in now.

“J-James…?” Albus dropped his wand in shock.

“It’s me…” James looked unsure on what to say, “You need to trust me okay? Minister Rogers is lying to you. She’s psychotic and just using you to kill him.”

“Because he’s a monster!” Albus gestured over at Jordan, “He’s killed innocent people!”   
“He’s DAD!”

Jordan hadn’t planned to tell Albus that, but by the way he staggered and looked absolutely horrified told a different story. A quick once over told Jordan that Albus didn’t have that good of a relationship with his Dad, had some sort of dark cloud of resentment over him, but still didn’t want to kill him. 

“M-Minister Rogers wanted me to kill Dad?” Albus asked horrified.

“I’m not… well I am. It’s confusing,” Jordan returned to his human form, letting the hellhound rest peacefully inside of him.

“W-Why would she do that?” 

A roar echoed throughout the sewers, everyone shivering in fear.

“The Beast,” Teddy whimpered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So one chapter left (unless my muse decides to take a nap)
> 
> Stiles: You’re insane.
> 
> Me: Okay, something’s that I couldn’t explain in this story will either be explained in the one shots or in the sequel. But as always, any questions that can’t wait or you want me to explain in a one shot bring it to me and I’ll tell you the answer and put the explanation in a one shot. Promise.
> 
> Review Request Here -- This is gospel for the vagabonds, ne’er-do-wells, insufferable bastards, confessing their apostasies, led away by imperfect impostors.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Last chapter *wipes away tear* I can’t believe this is almost over.
> 
> Jordan/Harry: I’m glad it is.
> 
> Derek: Ditto, but there’s still the sequel and the one-shots…
> 
> Me: Yes there is! I’m not getting rid of you guys yet. Plus I give you butterscotch and you like butterscotch.
> 
> Stiles: Butterscotch!
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band…
> 
> 3rd Person POV

****The room was filled with people from all over the magical world; including and not excluded to the American Ministry, Indian Ministry, French Ministry, and the German Ministry. It seemed that that this matter was enough for the whole Wizarding World to get involved. Rose Rogers, as she no longer had the title of Minister, was waiting in shackles on the floor. She was already wearing the Azkaban prison garb, a simple black a grey sack cloth that was transformed into a dress. Iron shackles kept her feet connected to her hands with a simple chain, making it difficult to move.

“We are here concerning the offense of one Rose Rogers,” the International Confederation of Wizards had sent their Supreme Mugwump to carry out her sentence, “Which is as listed: Opening the Doors of Parallel and removing at least two unknown objects and/or persons, abuse of her powers as Minister, bribing and seducing various members of the British Wizengamot, misuse of several potions, using the Unforgivable Curses on muggles and wizards alike, and the list goes on for several pages. What does Ms. Rogers plee?”

“Not guilty,” she spat, still defiant.

However several thoughts whirled through her head, the punishment and severity of the punishments. Opening the Doors of Parallel caused her to be stripped of her magic and thrown into Azkaban, however several others of what she had been accused (and guilty of) posed hefty fines and the Dementor's Kiss. Just what would her punishment be?!

“Very well, let’s get started,” the Supreme Mugwump, Mirela Krum, said and looked over at Dean Thomas.

This was actually the first time Rose Rogers had ever met the famous Mirela Krum. She and Victor had been sweethearts a few years back, when she was still Mirela Boyan, and made the news not long after. The two got married after Harry Potter’s disappearance, with an old friend of Krum (Camden Lahey) as the best man and Hermione as the maid of honor. It was no shock that she became the favorite of the nation, with startling blue eyes and dark black hair.

“Gladly,” Dean Thomas replied.

Rose Rogers rose her chin, dark eyes staring right into Dean Thomas’. However, unlike most people, Dean didn’t seem affected by this. Instead he walked right up to her, standing between Rose and Mirela. His posture was relaxed, yet she could see the signs of him seeming more dominant over her. It intimidated a little, she was ashamed to say.

“We have proof that Ms. Rogers was in the Doors of Parallel room the day, hour, and minute that it was opened. Not only was her magical signature, very unique I might add, all over the room and the opened door. Another magical signature was added to hers, one that does not match anyone presently in the magical world, dead or alive. We are unsure if it is a person or an object. And further more, we have damning proof in the muggle world, Ms. Rogers fingerprints were found on the doors to enter the room that holds the Doors of Parallel as well as on the opened Door.”

With every word Rose Rogers seemed to shrink. This proof was sure to get her thrown into Azkaban without her magic, a Dementor’s Kiss sure to come if they couldn’t return Albus to his dimension.

“Furthermore, it seems like something else came through the Doors after Ms. Rogers left. The magical signature was similar yet vastly different to the magical signature that joined Ms. Rogers. We are unsure if Ms. Rogers here purposefully brought the other object or person over, but we are doing all we can to track down the sources of both magical signatures. As far as we can tell both signatures are in America and we have already alerted their Ministry. Currently we are trying to get permits to join them in their search.”  
“You have permission Head Auror Thomas, please be seated,” Mirela replied and Dean Thomas inclined his head in respect before returning to his seat, “All who believe Ms. Rogers is guilty of the crimes of opening the Doors of Parallel please raise your wands.”

Her heart sunk in her chest as just about everyone, with only about six exceptions, rose their wands. And those six were her most loyal as well. The ones that she had wrapped around her little finger and entangled so deep in her web of lies and empty promises (one still believed after around five or six years that he was her one and only and one day they would get married) that they couldn’t see anything but her. Those around the six glanced at them with mistrust and began to whisper to each other.

“Guilty,” Mirela Krum announced, “Now to the next crime.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

They had been wandering around for what felt like hours. However Chantel seemed to know where she was going, which proved to be right once they exited this one sewer pipe. Standing in front of them, fully wolfed out or with their sticks in hand, stood the McCall pack (which had seemed to become the Stilinski pack). However they weren’t looking at Theo, if anything they seemed more interested in something in another tunnel. But someone grabbed Theo by the neck, jabbing the stick into his neck. Immediately tensing Theo watched as Tracey went at the person, but a red beam of light hit her in the chest and knocked her into the wall. Someone else walked to the point Theo was.

“What you got there Gred?” a red head boy asked.

“I caught a little coyote Forge. A feral one too,” the person holding him replied.

“Too bad. I was hoping for more of a challenge.”

“Me too Forge, me too.”

That was when Chantel stepped up, scowling at him hatefully. Terror filled him, irony hitting him hard in the chest, with understanding beginning to dawn. This whole time… this whole time his favorite Chimera was against him. But this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be his loving, willing, perfect woman. Every whim and need she was supposed to fulfill, the perfect one for him. And she had betrayed him, led him on.

 _~Do with him what you want, but I get to kill him first~_ Chantel said in their minds, smirking before coming up close.

For a second, a single second, Theo hoped that Chantel would kiss him. But of course that didn’t happen. Instead, she stomped hard on his nuts before leaving. Pain, excruciating pain, rode up his body. He tried to curl up in pain but the one holding him refused to let him move.

 _~Malia needs help, if you need me call~_ Chantel said, but only in the pack and wizard’s heads.

Then her wings spread out, the ink on her skin lifting and slowly turning into feathers. Amazed and slightly disgusted Theo watched, even as she ran down the sewers with her feathers glistening in the occasional light. Once she got to a hole she took off into the air.

“Let’s tie him up and leave him here, then go help the others,” the one holding him suggested.

“Good idea Gred!”

And that is how Theo ended up in the air, watching as Deucalion slowly walked over to him. The blind alpha seemed not so blind as he turned to face exactly where Theo was. He struggled against the bonds, shifted and growling at Deucalion. Something was happening somewhere else, he could smell smoke and hear angry shouts. Eventually it all died and something clattered to the ground.

“Let me down!” Theo ordered.

A single swipe later Theo was on the ground and moved to Tracey. She was still alive. Anger filled Theo as Tracey stirred, eyes fluttering. Without a second thought he plunged his claws into her chest, Tracey struggling and gasping. Power, rich and strong, flooded his body.

“Well? Are we going to kill Scott or not?!” Theo demanded.

“Not,” Deucalion replied, gesturing towards Theo’s feet, “Instead I brought someone for you.”

With that Kira Yukimura stepped out from behind a wall. Anger filled Theo and he shot a bolt of lightning at her, but she caught it with her sword. Fear filled him as Kira twirled her blade.

“The Skinwalkers have a message for you Theo,” she struck her sword on the ground, the earth splitting from the crack, “Your sister would like to see you.”

Confused, and a little agitated, Theo glanced down at his feet. Something was clawing at the ground. Fear filled him and he glared at Deucalion and Kira, growling and snarling. Hands clasped his ankles, as a face broke the surface. It was his sister, his dead sister. The fear turned into terror as he was pulled down, underneath the surface. Dirt filled his mouth as he tried to scream. The last thing he heard was the roar of the Beast.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

This was not the plan. Not at all. Behind him Albus was gripping James, Isaac holding Teddy, and the rest of the wolves were shifted. The wizards still with him had their wands out, ready for an attack. All exits were covered with the Quidditch team, but that hope was demolished when Oliver’s head was thrown at them. As one the group ducked, wincing at the sound of the skull crunching against the wall.

“Okay…” Jordan’s voice was shaky, even to him.

“We have the pike,” Scott’s voice cracked at the end, “It’s the only thing that can kill him.”

A clawed hand, covered with blood and nightmare black, curls around the door. Then a head, black with smoke coming off of it and icy blue eyes, peek out of the corridor. Fangs, dripping with the blood of Jordan’s old Quidditch team, shone with the gleaming white of bones.

“Jordan Parrish,” the Beast said, “My archenemy.”

“Sebastian Valet, Death asked me to gift him to you for his birthday. It’s a little late but I don’t think he’d mind,” Jordan replied evenly.

A gravely short bark, which Jordan wasn’t sure was supposed to be a laugh or not, escaped the Beast. The fine hairs on his arm and back of his neck rose at the sound. Jordan felt himself begin to flame and was semi upset, he had liked this shirt.

“Jordan,” Liam whispered, “Let me. We have the pike, he’s my friend.”

“That’s why I won’t let you do it,” Jordan replied, “Killing your friend is something that you can’t come back from.”

“Trust us,” Derek added, his eyes an icy blue again, “Your eyes aren’t going blue.”

Jordan howled and charged the Beast, only to be knocked aside like a rag doll. Angrily he got to his feet, noting the spells that were flung at the Beast. If anything the monster seemed to absorb each spell that came at him. As though seeing this the wizards stopped, instead choosing to usher out Marina and Teddy. However Neville, Luna, and his sons from the other dimension refused to leave. Neville drew the Gryffindor sword, wielding it like a master. Luna had a gun, where she got it was a mystery, and pointed it at the Beast but didn’t fire. Only James and Albus didn’t have another weapon.

“Give me the pike,” the Beast growled, “It’s a family hierloom.”

“Only if you give us Mason,” Scott replied, eyes red and fangs out.

“He’s not here.”

With a roar Scott flung himself at the Beast, fighting without trying to kill. Jordan was afraid to join the fray, worried about killing or hurting Scott. Instead he backed up, looking for an opening. But there wasn’t one until the Beast pinned Scott, head cocked to the side in curiosity. Liam rushed at the Beast from behind with the pike, despite Jordan’s cry of warning, but got swatted aside. He fell to the ground, the pike falling limp next to him.

“Why aren’t you fighting like the werewolf you are?” Sebastian wondered, squeezing Scott’s neck before breaking the back of it with his claws.

There was a split second after the connection broke that Scott used to break free. He was in shock too and stared at the Beast, but ducked out of the way. That was when Kira and Deucalion ran into the room from another tunnel, but no one paid them any attention.

“Mason!” Lydia shouted.

“Louder Lydia!” Kira shouted when nothing happened.

“MASON!!” Lydia screamed, her voice changing to one of the banshee.

But, even as she screamed, the dark claws of the Beast sunk into her stomach. Jordan shouted, but it was silent to him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the Beast separating with Mason. But that just made it worse. Those dark claws were forced in deeper by the scream as Mason was flung backwards, right into the arms of rematerializing Corey. Her mouth agape Lydia stared right into the icy blue eyes of the Beast. Jordan surged forward and held onto the Beast, flaming even more.

“Scott!” Jordan shouted, holding onto the Beast.

That broke Scott out of his stupor and he grabbed the pike, throwing it at the Beast. As the sharp end hit the vapory form, the Beast dissipated. The pike hit the wall and clattered to the ground. Everyone gasped for air as Albus and James stared at them in shock.

Even Jordan was in shock, as he grabbed Lydia’s limp body. Blood seeped into her loose clothes. Her mouth moved, but no noise came out. Jordan pressed his lips against Lydia’s forehead, holding her close. No one could say anything, too much in shock. But that was when something strange happened. A dark light swirled around the wound on Lydia’s stomach, sinking inside her. The wound started to close, the blood sinking back inside her. Everything knitted back together, the skin closing up until all that was left was new clean skin.

“I’m okay,” Lydia gasped, shaking slightly as she went to touch where the wound used to be, “I’m okay.”

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

The sound that greeted her was one of gunshots. Landing carefully, holding onto the package carefully, Chantel entered the room. It was a mess, Braeden on the floor holding her side with gunshot wounds, and a gun now pointed at her.

 _~Sh*t~_ Chantel cursed and covered herself with her wings.

Two gunshots rang out, hitting her wings. Chantel staggered but the gunshots didn’t hurt her. After retaliating, two black feathers cutting through the air and slicing into the Desert Wolves side, Chantel ducked out of the room. Quickly she ran into another room. There Malia was crouched, breathing lightly. Another gunshot rang out and the coyote howled angrily. Chantel came around from behind and went to attack the Desert Wolf, but she was thrown aside. Pain filled her as she hit the wall, but Chantel crouched down. That was when Malia came flying out of the hall and tackled the Desert Wolf into the coffee table. They tussled, Chantel rushing to Braeden’s side and checking her. The mother and daughter broke apart, Malia landing next to Chantel. Corrine, the Desert Wolf, came at Malia. Silently Chantel slipped the claws into Malia’s pocket.

 _~Scott sent you a gift. Pocket~_ Chantel whispered in Malia’s head.

There was no sign she heard her. Instead of following the mother daughter duo Chantel chose to make sure Braeden was okay. In the other room she heard a few words exchanged before Malia returned, the claws in her hands glinted with blood.

“Braeden, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Malia asked.

“I’m good. Now who was it that wanted to disappear?” Braeden asked.

For the first time in weeks, Chantel smiled a true smile. And so a plan was hatched, a body planted, and that night Chantel truly disappeared. There was a hunt for Theo now, and Chantel was the one leading it.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

It was only a few hours later, long and tedious, that showed Neville and Jordan, once again in his Harry Potter form, walking into the American Ministry. Following them was James and Albus, the two brothers trailing a little behind. In Harry’s arms was little Teddy Remus Lupin, his hair a bright blue. And lastly, her arms linked with Harry, was Lydia Martin. Then lastly was Ginny, Ron, and Hermione standing together.  Originally the whole pack was going to come, with Stiles still planning to show up with Isaac and Derek, but most were doing their own things. Kira was with Scott, returning to the Skinwalkers, and the wizards were currently taking the Twins and Angelina to a wizarding Hospital. Liam and Hayden were choosing to go on a date, a scrape with death would do that to someone, and Mason and Corey had chosen not to visit the Wizarding World.

“You two ready?” Harry asked, glancing back at James and Albus.

The two nodded, silent still. They had been quiet the whole time.  It seemed that the image of Lydia, laying on the ground covered in blood, wasn’t going to leave them anytime soon.

“Harry Potter,” one of the secretary’s whispered.

“We need to get to the British Ministry immediately,” Neville broke in, “It’s urgent.”

“Yes, yes. Immediately.”

The male secretary led them to a floo, flushing and stumbling over his words the whole time. This seemed to amuse everyone, even as Stiles and Isaac joined their group. Neville just grinned at Harry before taking Stiles with him in the floo and Ron and Isaac went after. Next went James with Ginny and Hermione with Albus, then lastly Lydia with Teddy and Harry. They stepped out of the Floo cleanly, Harry looking around the Atrium with the same wonder when he was fifteen.

“It hasn’t changed a bit,” Harry said turning to Neville.  
“One word. Rogers,” Neville replied.

“Auror Longbottom! You better hurry, they’re sentencing Ms. Rogers!” one of the Ministry officials said.

“Good timing,” Harry commented as he walked away before the official could freak out.

It was Neville that led the group to the Disciplinary room that they were holding Ms. Rogers trial. The doors were opened immediately and the resounding gasp was to be expected, but still annoying. Everyone straightened up and Mirela’s eyebrows rose. Immediately Dean Thomas’ face broke out into a grin.

“Harry! Good to see you again mate,” Dean said.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs and Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley,” Mirela acknowledged them, “And I’m afraid I don’t know your companions.”

“Miss Lydia Martin, Misters Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey,” Harry introduced, “And lastly James and Albus, they are the persons that Ms. Rose Rogers brought into our world.”

Everyone gasped in shock, a few glaring at the old minister. No one could deny it now, with the evidence staring them right in the face. Anger seemed to be covering Ms. Rogers, at the sight of the two she wanted dead the most standing right in front of her.

“It’s good to see you again Mirela,” Harry added.

Politely inclining her head, Mirela Krum stared at Rose Rogers.

“For her crimes against the Ministry, which are to numerous to number and will be posted in the International Newspaper as well as in all the Ministries in the world, Miss Rose Ursula Elizabeth Rogers is sentenced to be stripped of her magic and thrown into Azkaban with a fine of three thousand galleons. May she never see the light of day again,” Mirela banged the gavelin against the podium.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

Once again the Doors of Parallel were open, but this time legally. Mirela Krum, Harry Potter, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, and Neville Longbottom stood there to witness the returning of James and Albus Potter. The younger Potter was looking at his feet, scuffing it against the smokey ground. However James was saying goodbye to the wizards, shaking Mirela’s hand politely and commenting on how in his universe Krum didn’t have a wife.

“That’s enough now. Any longer here and you might not want to go,” Mirela teased, her light blue eyes glinting with mischief.

“I like you,” James decided and glanced at Albus, “You ready?”

“I’m sorry,” Albus suddenly blurted out.

James recoiled in shock, eyes wide. While he didn’t know what his brother was talking about it seemed Harry did and he moved closer. Albus’ eyes were wide and he was nibbling at his lip. Kneeling down in front of the younger male, Harry smiled gently.

“You don’t have to be,” Harry told him.

“I tried to kill you,” Albus argued.

“Rose Rogers tried to kill me. She used you as a tool to try and kill me, and she failed. You were stronger than her.”

“That doesn’t excuse it.”

Harry hesitated before putting his hand on Albus’ shoulder. To his relief the younger boy didn’t shrug him off.

“You still didn’t do it. Instead you chose not to, you chose right. Ask anybody,” Harry replied, “And if it makes you feel any better, I don’t blame you.”

“Thank you,” Albus whispered, “I think I’m ready now.”

With another reassuring smile Harry stood up, nodding at the others. The brothers joined hands and walked into the door. They hesitated on the threshold and looked back at them.

“Will we ever see you again?” Albus asked.

“Well, seeing as we’re over there too I’m saying yes,” Stiles replied, “Well, some of us at least who knows.”

“We’ll look for you over there too!” James promised with a wink.

Waving, the two brothers shut the door behind them and walked into the darkness. A silent prayer for safe crossing, an old one back when the Doors were actually used, left Harry’s lips. The feeling of peace came over Harry and he smiled gently. They would be just fine.

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

_It was foggy and dark, difficult to see but at the same time he could see everything. His feet glided against the ground and eventually he stopped at the River. There, waiting for him, was Death. The trickles were gone now, showing that James and Albus had made it back home. Ignoring Death for now, Harry leaned down and touched the water. An image showed on the water, liquidy. James and Albus were being embraced by the other him, Ginny, Teddy, and a little girl with red hair he instinctively knew as Lily. A small smile crossed his lips and he sat back, the image swirling away in the current of the River._

_“I see my Banshee has finally awaken,” Death commented idly, leaning against his scythe._

_“Was it necessary for her to die?” Harry asked._

_“I believe so yes. After all, you died and found out that you’re my Hellhound.”_

_“Why does Death need a Hellhound anyways? I thought you had a Raven.”_

_“Common misconception. Ravens aren’t very supernatural now are they?”_

_With an eye roll, Harry got back to his feet. It was obvious this wasn’t why Death interrupted his sleep. And that was annoying too, he just got back from a fight and taking James and Albus back home and now Death wanted to interrupt his precious sleep time._

_“Your battle isn’t over yet. The Dread Doctors had many things and one escaped. Be ready,” Death warned._

_Then he was gone. And wasn’t that just a warm and fuzzy feeling?_

**_*******TWHP*******_ **

“You know,” Stiles started, sitting in the library with the other teenage pack members, “I was stressing about colleges and if we were going to stay together and be friends, but I don’t think that matters much anymore.”

Everyone smiled, Liam glanced up from his homework. They had been relaxing in the library, with a few new additions in Marina, Hayden, and Mason, just enjoying each others company. It had been a long time since they’d been able to do this, just sit and enjoy each other.

“It still matters,” Scott argued, “You just shouldn’t stress over it.”

“Our whole life was turned upside down,” Lydia added, “Wizards showed up, Jordan wasn’t who he said he was, the pack was torn apart. But we pulled through.”

“That’s what a good pack does,” Isaac butted in.

Isaac lightly bumped Liam’s shoulder, who glanced up and grinned shyly. Everything that had happened only brought them closer, despite what Theo tried. They all knew what happened to him, Kira telling Scott and Scott telling the rest of them. Despite trying to feel guilt, none of them managed it.

“Pack meeting at Derek’s loft for dinner today, I’m cooking. Be there at five or no food for you,” Stiles told them.

And this what pack was supposed to be like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: THE END!! Until the Sequel and the one shots. They’ll be an author’s note on this with a little teaser once I get it up. At the moment I’m unsure of a name for the One shots, however I’m thinking Death’s Banshee for the title of the sequel. I’m unsure as of right now.
> 
> Derek: I voted for Adventures of Death, but she turned it down.
> 
> Me: It’s not exactly one-shots about Death! Just his Hellhound really.
> 
> Stiles: What about the Great Hellhound Mishaps?
> 
> Me: What is my life?
> 
> Stiles: That’s a good one too!
> 
> Me: Review with ideas for the titles?
> 
> Review Request Here -- He said son when, you grow up will you be, the saviour of the broken the beaten and the damned. He said will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers the plans they have made. Because one day I’ll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the BLACK PARADE.


	18. Misadventures of a Hellhound

**Me: HEY GUYS!! GUESS WHAT!! THE ONE-SHOTS ARE NOW UP! Well, one of them is. Anyways, the One Shots are called MISADVENTURES OF A HELLHOUND! I'm adding it to the series so it shouldn't be hard to find. Anyways, some clips of the current one-shot that is up.**

_*********** _

“Lemme see!” Isaac suddenly said, standing by Camden.

“Alright, but be careful with the picture,” Camden replied gently handing the picture to Isaac.

**_********_ **

“I’m Hermione Granger by the way,” she introduced herself finally.

It took all of Camden’s self control to keep from saying that he already knew that. Instead he gently shook her hand with a smile, slightly crooked.

“Camden Lahey, it’s nice to meet you. And yes, I’m ready. Though I’m pretty sure you should be asking the bride that,” Camden replied, gesturing towards the room that the bride was still in.

“Very good point. However Luna is already doing that.”

_*********** _

“I know you,” Draco said, coming up next to Camden.

“Maybe you do. What are you going to do about it?” Camden asked, popping a grape into his mouth and biting on it.

“Figure out who you are,” Draco decided, “If I know you I want to know if it’s good or bad.”

_*********** _

“For old times sake?” Draco asked.

“For old times sake,” Camden agreed.

**Me: Anyways, go check out MISADVENTURES OF A HELLHOUND. Only one one-shot up at the moment but more too come. I promise. Send me prompts and what you want to see. Adios amigos. Bookworm out.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I swear there’s more of a prompt/plot than this. Isaac will return (how can he not?), I am shipping Lydia and Jordan/Harry/Camden, I might do Sterek (but it won’t be major), and Theo’s fate is uncertain.  
> Stiles: I want him dead.  
> Me: So do I but…  
> Stiles: No buts kill him. *looks at another button*  
> Me: If you push that button I swear to God Stiles Theo will live.  
> Review Here -- Opinions on story? Flames will only fuel the fire that killed Derek’s family.


End file.
